


May We Meet Again

by Greyslove



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Calzona, Drama, F/F, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 72,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyslove/pseuds/Greyslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie is finally in a good place in her life. She has a beautiful daughter, a loving girlfriend and an awesome job. What happens when ghost of the past come out of nowhere? Intersex Arizona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Arizona Robbins** _

_**U.S. Marines Corps, Afghanistan** _

_**27 August 2015:** _

She jumped out of the humvee and landed in the hot dry floor with a thud.

She took off her helmet, it was the first time in hours that she could finally breath some fresh air. The helmet, the Rangers, everything was keeping her so hot and it was practically unbearable. She remembers the first time she worn her uniform, she thought she was going to faint. The little water she drank, she sweated it right away.

She passed her hand through her hair, she had to cut her hair when she enlisted. Before it was a little past her shoulders, but now it was above her shoulders... at her neck.

She hurries inside the makeshift camp they had to quickly set up for her and other surgeons so they could take care of the injured.

It was a hard day for them today. She was going through a city with five soldiers and two other surgeons to go to another camp were they were needed when they were suddenly ambushed in a narrow street. They didn't see anything, she was just able to hear the piercing noise of the bullets passing near her.

She saw two of three soldiers who were walking near the humvee fall on the ground. The last one of them quickly jump in it while shooting blindly.

People were on the street, innocent people who were getting shot because they had the misfortune to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Arizona's heart broke when she saw a mother with her child on the ground... blood everywhere, their eyes lifeless, dead.

Shaking her head from the bad thoughts, Arizona heard someone calling her name.

"Robbins! We need you here!" It was Doctor Evans, the Trauma surgeon on their unit. They were three in total- Evans, Altman, and herself. She met Altman when she had enlisted, they did their basic training together and haven't been separated since then.

Teddy Altman was her rock. She doesn't think she would have been able to hold on this long if it wasn't for her.

There was another person very important for Arizona too in this unit. Her brother. Timothy Robbins was her other best friend, he knew her and she knew him like the back of each other's hand. He joined her unit a year ago. She was so happy to be finally with him but she was also very scared.

He always teases her because he has a rank superior to her and she hates having to take orders from her little brother. He enlisted when he was 18 and she joined after she finished Med School.

When she got near Evans he told her that they had two children in a critical condition. She quickly got to work doing her best to save these children.

At the end of the day, just one child survived and his state was still critical. She feared an infection especially with the condition she was forced to operate him on.

She came outside of the tent that was supposed to be an OR. She realized that a lot of people had joined them in the ten hours she spent operating.

The camp they had set was definitely bigger and better than the first camp site.

She saw Teddy and her brother talking with other soldiers sitting at a fire. She started walking toward them.

"Hey Zona!" Her brother said enthusiastically. "What do you think of our home for the next three days or so?"

"Well it's so much better that the little tents that were set at the beginning. And stop calling me 'Zona' you know I hate it!" She said with a pout making everyone laugh. Despite the atrocities she had seen since she had been here she still kept her childish behavior which everyone was grateful for. It all kept them entertain. The playful banter she had with Tim and Teddy help everyone keep their spirit high.

"Teds, can you show me were I sleep" Arizona said wining making Teddy roll her eyes "Don't roll your eyes at me Theodora that's mean!" Arizona said crossing her arms. Which made Teddy roll her eyes again making everyone laughed at them.

"Third tent on the left." Teddy said hoping that Arizona would find it easily because she didn't want to stand up.

"Thanks, good night everyone." Arizona said waving.

She found the tent pretty easily. She quickly cleaned herself and changed into comfortable clothes.

She settled into her bed, lying on her back looking at the ceiling. She turned on her side and reached with her hand for her pants that was thrown down next to her. She put her hand inside the front pocket and retrieving the picture inside. Arizona settled back on her back and looked at the picture of the beautiful brunette whom she had broken the heart so many years ago.

On the picture the brunette was blowing her a kiss and the more she looked at it the more tears gathered in her eyes. She kissed the picture and put it under her pillow. After wiping her tears, she turned on her side facing the wall and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would come quickly and take her to happier times and where she had the opportunity to choose her future.

* * *

_6 years ago:_

_Arizona came home after a long day of classes. The end of the year was near and soon she and her awesome girlfriend would graduate and become doctors! After so many years of hard work and sleepless nights._

_She lived with her girlfriend in an apartment off campus, but it was still near it._

_When she came home, it was late and all the lights were turned off. She went to the kitchen and saw a plate wrapped in aluminum paper with a note on it._

' _I waited for you as long as I could... but I have an early class tomorrow._

_Hurry up and come join me in bed._

_I need my cuddle buddy._

_Love you'_

_She smiled at her girlfriend thoughtfulness and adorableness but it quickly vanished when she remembered why she had to come home late in the first place._

_She put the plate in the fridge not feeling hungry and went to there bedroom._

_She went in the bathroom as quietly as possible without waking the sleeping girl. Even if she knew she wouldn't wake up, if the world was turned upside down. That girl could sleep through anything._

_She got ready for bed and when she was finished she slipped under the covers. She scouted toward her girlfriend pressing her front to her back, wrapped her arms around her and intertwined their legs._

_Feeling the bed dip because of someone else's weight and the pleasant warmth of the body wrapping itself around her, the brunette began to stir with a smile tugging on the corner of her lips. She turned around in the other woman's embrace and nuzzled her nose in Arizona's neck._

_She started peppering kisses on the skin she found available getting a moan out of the blonde._

" _Mmm… aren't you supposed to be asleep?"_

" _I was but then a goddess slipped in my bed and woke me up." The brunette said pushing Arizona on her back._

" _A goddess, uh?" Arizona questioned lifting an eyebrow at the girl brunette above her._

_Nodding at Arizona she said "You're lucky my girlfriend isn't home yet, she can be very jealous." She then attached their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss._

" _I better hurry then." Arizona said winking and removing her girlfriend's tank top._

" _I guess you do." The brunette said straddling the blonde hips and unclasping her bra before kissing Arizona again._

_An hour later, Arizona laid awake in bed with her arm around her girlfriend who had her head resting on her shoulder, sound asleep. She couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about the conversation she had with her father that evening._

_How was she supposed to break the news to her girlfriend without ruining everything? Without breaking her heart?_

* * *

"What the f-" Arizona exclaimed jolting awake. She was drenched from head to toe, her first instinct was to look up and she saw the tent was intact. Looking in front of her she saw Tim holding a bucket with a proud smile on his face, and Teddy next to him bent in half from laughter.

"What the hell guys?!" Arizona yelled standing up.

"We tried to wake you nicely but you wouldn't bulge and then you started moaning, so we had to do something about that." Tim said shrugging his shoulder and pointing at his sister's crotch while Teddy laughed harder.

Arizona had enough of Teddy laughing at her so she took the thing nearest to her -her boots- and threw it at Teddy who successfully avoided it.

"You're just a band of assholes!" Arizona huffed and then stood up, grabbing her boots and putting them on.

"Boo, you're no fun!"

"Shut up and leave my tent so I can get ready!" Arizona said shooing them out of her tent.

Once they were out of her tent, she started getting reading for the day ahead. She put her jacket on and was about to come out of her tent when she remembered she forgot something. Quickly she went to her bed and retrieved the picture under her pillow, casting a last glance at it she put it inside the pocket just above her heart.

* * *

Later in the morning, Arizona was sitting on Teddy's bed watching her friend pack her things.

"I can't believe your leaving me here and with Timmy nonetheless!" Arizona said with a pout.

"Come on, it's your brother, you've known him your whole life." Teddy replied still packing her things.

"Yeah, but you know us. We're always fighting and without you being the peace maker it's gonna be worse. Especially the first few days when he's gonna be all sad and missing his girlfriend."

"You know your tour is almost over, I could find you a spot at the same hospital as me, if you wanted to? I'm sure they would take you right away, you just have to say the word." Teddy said looking at her friend. It wasn't the first time that she brought up the subject and Arizona always shot her down telling her that she'll think about it. She had the feeling that this time wouldn't be any different. Her feeling was proven right when a few seconds later her friend told her that she would think about it. She had a lot of thing to take in consideration before taking a decision.

* * *

After lunch, they had to pack up camp and leave for base camp. A helicopter came to take Teddy while they were all packing their gear and after some teary goodbyes and a promise to call as soon as possible, Teddy was off to the United States leaving her boyfriend and best friend behind.

When they were in the truck heading for their base camp, Arizona was siting quietly in the back with the other surgeon –Evans- and two soldiers. Her brother was in the passenger seat talking with the driver about only god knows what.

She was thinking about what Teddy told her. Maybe she could finally settle down somewhere and have a normal life. Her father wouldn't be able to say anything since she's done everything he told her to do.

Truth be told she was over the army and couldn't wait to leave next month when her tour is over. After a few minutes of thinking, Arizona's mind was made. She was going to call Teddy and tell her that she has decided to try and get the post that her friend told her about. She also needed to have a talk with her brother.

Upon arriving at base camp Arizona was immediately needed in their superior office.

"You asked for me sir?" Arizona asked at the door.

"Robbins, have a sit please." Colonel Marshall said mentioning to the chair in front of Arizona.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Arizona started fidgeting when the colonel didn't say anything for a moment. She was holding her breath waiting for him to say something. She hated authority, she was always nervous and stressed and searching for anything that she could have done and put her in trouble.

"Something was brought to my attention that concerns you. I would need for you to tell me if it is truth or if it is just some horrible rumor." The colonel said, his face cold as ice.

Arizona swallowed, she was cursing herself thinking that someone told the colonel that she was gay.

Not able to say anything, Arizona just nodded signaling for the Colonel to tell her what it was about.

"Someone told me that while in the shower they saw that you had something that shouldn't be were it is…. What I'm trying to say is, are you intersex Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona looked at him with her eyes wide, and tears began to gather in her eyes. She didn't know what to say, from all the things she thought he could ask her, this was the last. It's been ten years since she's been a Marine and she was always careful. She was able to make it in the Marines thanks to her father and brother who were very respected.

This couldn't have been a worse timing. They had to find out a month before she was free. They couldn't find out at the beginning, before she sacrifices her whole life!

"Well, I'm waiting." The Colonel voice brought Arizona out of her thoughts.

"It is true sir, it's not a rumor." Arizona said looking at him in the eyes, she wasn't ashamed of who she was and she couldn't do anything even if she wanted to.

She was looking at the Colonel who seemed to be deep in thought probably trying to find what to do with her.

"I hope you understand that I can't keep you here anymore Robbins, even if you only have a month left. Normally you would have to leave immediately, however, since I know and respect your father and for all the service you provided to us, I will let you finish this week and say that we made a mistake and that you contract was actually terminated this week and not next month. Nothing about your condition will be disclosed or mentioned"

"Uh… thank you, sir" Arizona said standing up and leaving the colonel's office.

'One week' she thought.

However, neither of them knew that she wouldn't make it till the end of the week…


	2. Chapter 2

_Callie Torres, September 2nd 2015:_

Callie was enjoying a very good dream. It has been a long time since she was able to enjoy a good night of sleep. She was cuddled up under her covers with only her hair peeking out. She was slowly coming into consciousness but she was still holding to the little sleep that she had. She didn't want to wake up soon, she just wanted to take advantage of the comfort of her bed before her alarm decided to go off and she had to wake up and start her day.

However, she was completely brought out into consciousness when she felt someone slipping under the cover and she felt the little body curl up to her side and the little cold feet getting tangled with her legs sending shivers thru her whole body.

Smiling, Callie turned on her side toward the warm little body and wrapped her arms around it bringing it closer to her. She felt the little arms wrap around herself while she kissed and nuzzled her nose on the top of the head... smelling the sweet scent of baby shampoo she got so used too.

She loved mornings like this, just her and her sweet little girl, curled up under the covers. She felt good and content. She had everything she wanted and needed in her arms and wouldn't change a thing.

She groaned when she heard her alarm suddenly going off. She was really comfortable and didn't want to move. She knew that eventually she'd have to move because today was a big day for her baby and she wouldn't miss it or be late for anything.

Sighing, she turned around toward her bedside table and turned off her alarm. When she turned back around she was met with big brown eyes looking at her through heavy eyelids, still glassy with sleep.

The little girl didn't want to wake up, so she tried to snuggle in her mother's side and get back to sleep. The little girl reaction made Callie laugh because her daughter hated waking up early, she wasn't a morning person at all, a little like her mother in fact. She knew how mornings could be hard for them, especially in the middle of winter when they needed to wake up and it was still dark outside. Those mornings were the worst for Callie and her daughter.

Gently, Callie tried to wake up her daughter and motivate her. She then decided that she needed to bring the big guns when she saw that it wasn't working, and only manage to get a smile form her daughter.

She started tickling her sides.

"Stop mommy! Please!" The little girl said jerking in every direction trying to get out of her mother's hold while trying to catch her breath. "Ok I'm up, please mom!" The girl finally gave up and sat down when Callie stopped tickling her.

"Good because today is your big day and we don't want to be late for your big day now do we?" Callie said brushing blonde hair out of the six years old face.

Sofia looked at her mother with big incredulous eyes "Why didn't you tell me that sooner, Mother?" She said jumping out of the bed suddenly wide awake.

"Well I tried to wake you didn't I?" Callie said to the retreating form of her daughter. Shaking her head at her daughter's antics she stood up to go make breakfast.

"Sofia, hurry up! Breakfast is ready and Kate will soon be here." Callie called her daughter putting a plate full of chocolate pancakes just like Sofia liked them on the kitchen counter.

She barely had the time to put the plate on the counter when a flash of blonde hair appeared. Sofia sat down on the stool and started digging in her pancakes.

"Mmm… you did my favorite!" The little girl exclaimed, a mouth full of pancake. Seeing that, Callie scrunched her face.

"No talking while eating." Sofia nodded and looked away embarrassed.

Their attention was brought to the door when they heard someone knock, both having to different reaction knowing who it was.

Sofia groaned and focused again on her pancakes while Callie had a big smile on her face and rushed to the door.

Before opening the door, she looked pointedly at her daughter before saying "Please be nice," Which earned her a scowl from the little blonde. Callie sighed knowing that it was no use to try and make Sofia like a decent person with the person behind the door.

Opening the door of her house, Callie was met with a gorgeous redhead, a big smile splattered on her face.

"Hey," The redhead said coming inside the apartment and kissing Callie's cheek.

"Hey, you're just in time, I just finish breakfast." Callie said walking toward the kitchen with the redhead following right behind her.

"Hi Sofia!" The redhead said once she was in the kitchen and took the sit next to the little girl. However, Sofia didn't seem to want to acknowledge the woman and didn't reply, ignoring her.

"Sofia, say hello to Kate please." Callie said, tired of her daughter's rude comportment toward the woman. She didn't know why Sofia was acting like a brat. She is usually the nicest little kid and loves everyone. She isn't just saying that because Sofia is her daughter, but because it's true and a lot of people told her the exact same thing. And the thing was that she wasn't acting like that with Kate until a few week ago and Callie didn't know what prompted this behavior.

"Hello, Katherine." Sofia said curtly not even bothering to look at the women. Kate just looked at Callie sadly with a small smile. It was better then nothing.

"Ok..." Callie said walking toward her room, "I'm going to get ready, can I leave you for a few minutes?" She asked hesitantly looking at Kate. She was afraid of leaving Kate with her daughter, not knowing what the little girl could say to the woman. She may be six but she has a very rich vocabulary that reminded her of someone she didn't want to think about.

Receiving a nod from the redhead and telling her that they would be alright, Callie hurried to her bedroom not wanting to let them alone longer than necessary.

Once alone, both Kate and Sofia were silent for a few minutes until Kate found enough courage to start talking to the little girl.

She only managed to open her mouth when Sofia jumped off her stool and left the kitchen throwing over her shoulder a quick 'I'm going to my room' before disappearing behind the wooden door. The redhead closed her mouth, her shoulders slumping.

Callie just finished parking the car in front of Sofia new school. It was her first day at elementary school and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She turned around looking at Sofia who was quickly unfastening her seat belt.

"Do you want me to walk you to the entrance of the school?" Callie asked Sofia who seemed in a hurry to go to school. Another thing that reminded her of herself.

"No, I'm a big girl now!" Sofia said excitedly putting her bag on her back. She leaned toward her mother and kissed her cheek before jumping out of the car and ignoring the woman sitting in the passenger seat.

However, Callie was too emotional to notice it or react.

"Have a good day baby!" Callie said waving at Sofia.

"You too mother." Sofia replied before running away.

"My baby is growing up." Callie said sadly looking at her daughter's school. She smiled when she felt a hand gripping hers and being brought to the other woman's lap.

Looking at her daughter walking away with a little brunette that Callie assumed was her daughter's friend, Maddison, brought Callie into memory lane...

* * *

_She found herself trapped after running away from them. She was tired and bent over trying to catch her breath._

_Callie was 8 and it was only the first day of school and she was already being bullied. She tried everything, she ignored them, fought but eventually she just gave up and stopped fighting._

_She froze when she heard them behind her. Straightening up, she slowly turned around._

_There stood those three bitches who always made her life a leaving hell. She had a feeling that this year was going to be worse than the other with her sister gone. Before she could count on her sister protecting her. Being older and having more friends than them._

_But now she was in middle school and she wasn't there anymore._

" _Looks like fatty Callie has nowhere to run." Said the girl in the middle making her friend giggle. It was a redhead that looked twice her age._

_Callie didn't say anything, she just looked down. While the redhead and her friends were making fun of her, people started gathering around them._

_Callie quickly looked up and saw that no one was trying to help her... instead they were all laughing at all the mean things the girls were saying about her._

_Tears gathered in her eyes and she thought that if everyone was laughing at her, then they agreed with what they were saying and that it was probably was right. When those thoughts crossed her mind, she heard it, her savior's voice. She didn't know it yet but this person was going to completely change her life. Nothing would ever be the same and it probably was for the best._

" _Hey!" The girl yelled making people step away letting her pass. Callie, looked at the girl but she didn't see her face because of the position of the sun. The only thing she saw was that she had wavy blond hair. Quickly the girl approach Callie and stood in front of her, shielding her from the mean girls._

_Callie watched at this stranger defending her like no one ever did for her. Instead of listening to the face off between the blonde girl and the redhead she was studying the person protecting her._

_She was only seeing her back but she already could see that she was blond and was dressed with shorts, a t-shirt, and snickers._

_Callie was suddenly brought out of her musing when she heard someone yelping in pain. Then she saw the redhead clutching at her face and saw the blond shaking her hand, and she realized that the blond had just punched the redhead in the face and… it was for… her?_

_Callie was frozen to her spot looking at her bullies scurrying away and the crowd fading out._

_The blond turned around and gave Callie a big smile, almost blinding her._

_The girl introduced herself, waving her good hand at the brunette. However, Callie only looked at her dumbfounded._

" _Are you ok?" She tried again and this time she got an answer from Callie._

_The brunette shook her head and said, "Uh, yeah… thanks for, you know." Tilting her head toward where the girls who bullied her were standing just minutes before. "I'm Callie by the way, Callie Torres." Callie said after a bit and shook the girl's hand._

" _Nice to meet you Callie, and no problem, it was my pleasure to help you." The blond said flashing her dimples._

_At the end of the day, Callie waited for an hour after school for the girl who help her. She got held up because of hitting the bitch who bullied Callie._

_After this day the bullying stopped and people feared the new girl and Callie by extension._

* * *

"Dr. Torres!" Callie heard someone yell her name when she was just getting out of the attending lounge. Turning around, she saw Teddy Altman, the new Chief of Cardio, running trying to catch up with her.

She met the new doctor a few days ago when she had just started working here. She was lost looking for the OR, not used to a hospital this big and by chance Callie was having a surgery and so she showed her the way.

They didn't have time to talk that much and didn't know a lot of things except for the things she heard the nurses say about her.

"Hey, Dr. Altman, I told you the other day that it was Callie." She said once Teddy caught up with her.

"Well in this case I'll call you Callie if you call me Teddy."

"Deal!" Callie said shaking Teddy's hand. "Did you need me for anything particular?"

"Actually, yes. I need you for a consult, I have a patient who had a stroke and fell in the stair resulting in him having broken both wrists broken." Teddy explain making Callie wince. "I heard that you were the best at what you do."

"And you heard right." Callie cockily said making Teddy laugh.

Both started walking toward the elevator in direction of the patient waiting for them. Teddy handed Callie the chart and tried to explain with as much detail as possible the whole expense of the patient injuries.

* * *

Callie was walking to the attending's locker room. Her shift had just ended and she needed to go pick up Sofia from school. She practically spent the day with Teddy having two surgeries together. She learned a lot of things about the new attending. She learned that before coming at Seattle Teddy was a surgeon in the Marines and that she had some trouble adjusting working here... To all the new technologies but she was really excited to be here. She told her that her best friend who was overseas, called her yesterday to tell her that she was coming to Seattle and that she couldn't be happier.

However, they didn't have time to talk to more in depth about this mysterious person because their patient started bleeding out, needing Teddy's full attention.

Callie entered the room and saw Teddy sitting on one of the benches. "Hey!" she greeted the woman and started changing by first taking her scrub top off and putting her shirt on. When she didn't receive any response from the woman, Callie looked at her and noticed that she was staring blankly at one of the walls... Clutching her phone in her hand.

Callie quickly finished changing and went toward the woman. She saw that the woman had silent tears streaming down her face.

"Teddy?" She called the woman putting her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She added but she still got no response. "Teddy what happened?" This time she moved in front of Teddy forcing her to look at her.

Teddy's vision focused on the brunette in front of her and she started shaking her head, clasping her yes shut tightly.

Seeing the state in what the woman was, Callie knew that she couldn't just leave her like that. Thinking quickly about what to do she took her phone out of her pocket and send a quick text to Katherine, telling her that something came up and if she could pick up Sofia.

She knew her daughter would be mad at her for sending Kate but she had no choice.

Putting her phone back in her pocket, she sat back down next to Teddy and the small woman in her arms having no idea what else to do. Once the woman was in her arms, Teddy let out a loud sob, not being able to hold herself anymore.

When Callie felt that the woman was starting to get calm she decided that she was going to try and push her little bit. "Come on Teddy, talk to me."

Suddenly Teddy stood up, startling Callie, she walked to her locker and started putting her stuff frantically in her bag. "I need to go, I… they…". She put her bag on her shoulder and was about to run out the door when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her from going any further.

Turning around she saw Callie looking at her with concern in her eyes, she had completely forgot about the brunette's presence.

"He's… he's gone…" Teddy said trying to contain a sob but miserably failing. "He's gone and they want to cut off her arm!" Teddy said falling again in Callie's arms. The brunette had no idea who she was talking about but she knew that it wasn't good.

"He's gone…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go chapter 2. let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_Sofia Torres, September 2nd 2015:_

It has been 30 minutes since she got out of school and was still waiting for her mother to come get her. She was sitting on the dirty and cold pavement in front of her school with her bag pack next to her. She had hoped that for her first day of school her mother would have been on time, but it seems that she had been foolish to think that such a thing was possible.

She knew that it wasn't her mother's fault, that even if she was on her way out and a trauma came in she couldn't turn it down. Because someone life was at stake and it was more important than picking her up. But that didn't stop the little bit of hope that maybe this time would've been different.  
She knew the longer she waited here, alone, the smaller the chances of her mother picking her up.

The sound of a car coming close to her brought her attention and with the hope of being her mother, she quickly raised up her head. Her face fell when she saw whose car it was and who was inside said car.

Ignoring the person waving at her from the car, she looked down and started playing with the piece of wood she was holding in her hands. She couldn't believe that her mother didn't come at all and sent her to pick her up. She didn't raise her head until she felt someone standing in front of her, their shadow blocking the sun. Looking up she saw the redhead with a big smile across her face looking at her.

"Hey Sof! Didn't you see me there?" Katherine asked genuinely oblivious to Sofia ignoring her.

"Why are you here?" Sofia dryly asked the woman. Hearing Sofia's tone the redhead immediately lost her smile.

"Well your mother got held up at work and she asked me to come get you. She told me to tell you that she'll come as soon as she can and that she's very sorry." The woman saw how Sofia's face fell when she told her that her mother wouldn't come and she had no idea when she'll be back. Her heart broke for the little girl. She knew how much the mother/daughter bond was strong between Callie and Sofia. She wanted to cheer up the little girl and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Since your mom isn't here we can have a girl's night until she comes home and then you'll tell her all about your first day of school."

Sofia didn't even acknowledge the woman in front of her. she was too nice, too perky, too smiley, she was too much. Sofia got tired of her trying to be her friend, couldn't she just take the hint and leave her alone. Didn't she understand that Sofia didn't want anything to do with her.

She knew her mother was in love with her, she could see it on her face. She might be young but she wasn't stupid. People said that she was perceptive for her young age and that it was something really rare. But she also knew that some part of her mother was missing and every time Callie looked at her... it seemed that she found it. But only for a few second before the look in her eyes was void again.

When the woman standing in front of her finished talking, the little girl only shrugged, telling her to do whatever she wanted to do since she didn't care. She stood up and want to the car going for the back seat. She would rather go home walking but she didn't have any choice now, did she? She buckled her seat belt and looked out of the car window trying to get lost in her thoughts while the woman kept talking.

She just kept trying so damn hard…

* * *

They got home pretty quickly. Katherine tried again to get Sofia's attention, asking her what she wanted to do but the little girl just looked at her and told her that she had a lot of homework to do.

"Maybe next time" she said, but they both knew that they wouldn't be a next time.

On her way to her bedroom, Sofia grabbed something to eat in the kitchen and left leaving the redhead standing alone.  
Katherine slightly jumped when Sofia closed her bedroom door a little to loudly. Sighing before letting her shoulder drop, the woman quickly sent Callie a text telling her that everything was fine and that she would take care of Sofia for as long as Callie was needed in the hospital.

Katherine didn't know why the little girl didn't like her. She had tried everything possible and nothing worked. At the beginning things were good between Katherine and the little girl but one day her behavior completely changed. A complete 360°, leaving the redhead completely shocked. Wondering what could have possibly happened making Sofia act this way toward her.

When Callie was around the little girl was careful enough to not be to harsh with her but when they only were together it was a whole other story.

At the beginning, she thought that Sofia had a bad day and it wasn't anything against her, that she was only being a kid with her mood swings. She didn't tell Callie hoping that things would get better and this whole phase would be completely forgotten.

However, three weeks later, things weren't getting better, if not they were getting worse.

She knew that Callie noticed her daughter's behavior towards her. Callie tried to get her to change but it was useless, things weren't the way they were.

She started walking until she found herself standing before Sofia's bedroom door. She raised her hand to knock but she stopped before her knuckles touched the wooden door. What was she even doing here? What would she say to her? She knew for certain that she'll barely open her mouth that the little girl would immediately shut her down. She might be little but she was so much smarter for her age.

She stood there her hand frozen in mid knock. She was scared of a six years old. Could she be even more pathetic then she already was?  
She still had the hope that it was a phase -Wishful thinking- She was perfectly aware of how stupid she was but she couldn't do anything. She loved Callie and Sofia with everything she had but things were getting hard and she was getting tired.

Dropping her hand, she turned around and left. Sighing, she went to the kitchen and started making diner.

She had to keep hope, because Callie was so worth it and with Sofia she was a package deal. Maybe she needed to try harder and be patient.

* * *

Back in her room, Sofia was laying on her bed looking at the picture in her hand. It was her mother with another woman. She was blonde with big blue eyes. They were both smiling making the woman's dimples more visible. Her mother was looking at the woman while the blonde had her arm draped over Callie's shoulder, looking at the camera. Sofia never saw her mother look at someone the way she was looking at the blonde. Turning the picture, she read what was written on the back of it 'C&A' she guessed that C was for Callie and A was for whatever the woman's name was.

She sighed and put the picture under her pillow. She didn't know why but she couldn't leave the picture where she found it all those weeks ago. Something inside of her told her to keep it and so she did. Since she found it she never spent a day without looking at it at least once. Every time looking for something. What? She had no idea, but still she kept looking and searching for something.

She lied to Kate. Katherine. She didn't have any homework to do, it was the first day. She knew that the redhead probably figured it out but she didn't care. She realized that she was being mean toward Katherine for no reason. Well maybe there was a reason but she still didn't know it; Yet.  
Since the day she found that box, she realized that the thing her mother was missing was probably not a thing but a person. But then she realized that she couldn't help her mother find the missing peace if there was this perfect, inside and out, woman taking all the attention of her mother.

To top it all of, since her mother introduce Katherine to her, the woman was acting as if she was Sofia's other mother but Sofia didn't want her too. She had been fine all these years with only her and her mother. If she wanted someone to act as her other mother it should be her real other! Not some woman her mother found to mend her probably broken heart.

She didn't understand why her mother needed Katherine in her life. Wasn't she enough? She always said that it was them against the world and that nothing would change that, but since Katherine came in the picture it seems a lot more different. Did her mother still loved her? What would happen to her if her and Katherine were to get married and have babies? Would she get forgotten and replace with the new baby?  
She had no idea what to think anymore. Everything was to much of her poor little head and for that she only had Katherine to blame. She hated the woman for making her have all these questions. Everything was fine before she came in their life. Even if she only had one mother instead of two, things were good.

She rolled on her side and closed her eyes. She decided to take a little nap before Katherine came to wake her for dinner. She had an exhausting day, even if it was a super awesome cool day she was literally spent.

* * *

_Three weeks ago:_

_"18…19…20! I'm coming Sofia, I hope you'll have a good hiding spot!" Katherine yelled from her spot in the middle of the living room._

_Callie was due to come home in an hour. After picking Sofia up from daycare they both went to get ice cream and now that they were home she was trying to entertain Sofia with a hide and seek._

_She had been dating Callie for a year now but the brunette being overprotective of her daughter only introduced her as her girlfriend a week ago. She had already met Sofia a long time ago but it was as her mother's friend and work colleague._

_In the week that she officially met Sofia as her mother's girlfriend, things had been going pretty well. Sofia was an angel and she fell in love with the little girl immediately. She was polite and well spoken, always cracking up jokes to make Callie and her laugh. She was a really active and smart kid. It was like she was a 25 years old woman stuck in a six years old body._

_Chuckling to herself she opened her eyes and went to look for Sofia._

_The little girl was giggling to herself until she realized that Kate might hear her. She immediately brought her little hands to her mouth to stop the giggling._

_She was sure that Kate would never find her in this place. She was hiding in her mom's closet. She was careful enough to close the brunette's bedroom behind her to avoid bringing Kate's attention to it._

_She was well aware that she wasn't allowed to play in her mother's bedroom when she wasn't here and let alone hide in her closet. However, she couldn't let Kate find her. They were both fighting over who was the best at hide and seek and Sofia was determined to prove her that she was the best._

_She met her mother's girlfriend a week ago. At first she didn't understand what it meant but then she saw them kiss and hug each other. She was a little confused because her mother usually kissed and hugged her not other people. To be honest, she was a little jealous that she was the only one who got her mother's affection but then she realized that Kate wasn't that bad, she even was pretty cool and nice. She was always giving her sweets and told her not to tell to her mom and that it was a secret between the two of them._

_Soon her jealously wore off and she was like best friend with Kate much to her mother's pleasure._

_She shifted around trying to find a good place to sit but found none. It was very uncomfortable and something hard was poking her in the back. She turned around in the dark closet and touched the hard thing. She had no idea what it could be. Reaching for it she realized that it was a box and took it out of it's resting place._

_She couldn't see anything and was suffocating in this little closet. She was intrigued by the mystery and couldn't wait to know what it was. Maybe it was a surprise gift from her mother? Who knows?_

_She opened the closet door and stepped out of it with box in hand. She didn't care about the game anymore; she was too curious to care. Kate would still check Callie's room in the end when she'll already have checked all the other rooms in the house. It was a big house. She had time._

_Without wasting anymore time, she quickly stood up and went to her mother's bed, putting the box on it._ _  
_ _It was a simple shoes box, nothing special written on it. What brought Sofia's attention was how the box felt heavy to only have shoes in it._ _  
_ _She opened it, setting the top of the box next to it on the bed. What she saw was far from what she imagined she would find. The box was filled with photos and other things. Looking through them she saw that it was of her mother and some blonde woman she didn't know. In some photos she could see her grandparents and some other elderly couple. She didn't understand why would her mom keep all of these photos in a shoe box hidden in her closet instead of in their album photo? It seemed logical to her to keep them with all the other photos they had. Looking through the box she saw another small box. She opened it and found a beautiful little ring in it. She put it on and realized that it was to big,_ _  
_ _in a few years it might fit._

_She put it back in its place when something caught her attention. It was a photo of her mother and the blonde. They seemed really close._

_"_ _Sofia I'm coming! I know where your hiding!" She heard from the other side of the door. She barely had the time to close the box and quickly putting it in its place and back in the closet when that door to her mother's bedroom fled open. She still had the picture in her hands but she didn't want Kate to find it. Scared that she would tell her mother and then get grounded for it. She did the only thing that she could think of at the moment and shoved the picture in her pocket._

_"_ _Ha found you!" Exclaimed Kate happy that she had won. However, she didn't notice the look on Sofia's face, how she looked guilty and confused at the same time._

_The little girl forced a smile before walking out of her mother's room._ _  
_ _"_ _Yay, congrats" Sofia replied unenthusiastically. She walked passed Kate and told her that she wasn't felling very good and that she'll go to rest before her mother's came back home._

_"_ _Oh ok then" Kate said a little disappointed, "Do you need anything sweetheart?" She asked a little that concern for the little one walking passed her._

_"_ _No, I'm good thanks." And with that, Sofia went to her bedroom, a million questions running through her head._


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: **

  
_Teddy Altman, September 2nd 2015:_

  
She finally managed to put herself together. She was still in the attending’s locker room. She was alone, Callie had to leave her because of a trauma that came but promised to come back as soon she was free. Sitting in the couch with her back resting against the couch, arms resting at her side. She wasn’t moving, her look void of anything. She had her eyes fixed on something but she wasn’t there.  
She couldn’t wrap her mind around it, every time she tried to think about it her brain would just shut down.

She stopped sobbing but the tears were still freely falling.

Was he really gone? She probably heard wrong, her phone didn’t have a good reception. But then why would the colonel had this tone in his voice, like his whole world just collapsed.

Just thinking about it made her head spin and her stomach puke. She felt the bile rising and reaching her throat before she jumped up and went to the bathroom. She barely reached the toilet before she emptied the whole contents of her stomach.

Sitting there on the bathroom floor, trying to catch her breath, Teddy realized that her whole world just collapsed. She was truly and utterly alone.

She couldn’t believe that the only person she had ever loved with her whole being was dead but a part of her, in the back of her mind told her that it was really over. Why bother fighting it, it was unavoidable.

When she was able to form sentences, she told Callie everything the Colonel told her. How her boyfriend and his sister who were both in the US Marines and where on a patrol. They had been ambushed and it was the only thing they knew. Teddy didn’t get any details about anything, just that he was dead and that she was in very bad shape and could loose her arm.

Oh my god! Just thinking about it mad her dry heave in the toilet. It must be a bad dream, a very very very bad dream and soon she’ll wake up and everything will be fine.

However, hours passed and things didn’t change. She stayed on the bathroom floor near the toilet for an hour before she decided to stand up. Her legs were hurting because of the position she was sitting in but she didn’t care.

Arizona was a surgeon, she couldn’t loose her arm. She already lost her brother, her best friend, if she lost her arm too, Teddy knew that they’ll never get her back. She knew the army wouldn’t bother to try to save her arm and would do the most efficient thing, which is cutting it off.

She needed to get herself up and try and do something for her friend. Talking to the Colonel wouldn’t change anything, he was an army man and therefore he'll be thinking the same thing as them. Trying to talk to Barbara would be as useless as talking to the Colonel, she must be as devastated and broken as her. Scratch that she must be lowly dying... and she couldn’t even imagine the amount of pain she was feeling for her children. Knowing how she always was against them joining the Marines, always fearing that something like that would happen and always blaming the Colonel for forcing them follow in his footsteps.

She needed to go talk to the Chief. Looking at herself she couldn’t even believe what she looked like in her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her hair was wet around her face because of the sweat and was pressed against her forehead. She had an awful taste in her mouth because of the bile she spent the afternoon throwing up.

Quickly rinsing her mouth, fixing her hair and throwing some fresh water on her face. Once she was decent, she came out of the bathroom and walked to the locker room door.

* * *

 

She was now walking fast, not paying attention to where she was going. The only thing in her mind, helping Arizona keep her arm. She soon found herself in the air. She braced herself and closed her eyes, ready for the impact. However, it never came. She felt it before she saw it. The big arms holding her upright, stopping her from falling. Opening her eyes, she was met with non other than Mark Sloan, signature smirk in place.

She had heard a few things about the Plastic Surgeon in the short time she’d been here. Some things were good others not so much. But the thing that always come back wether the person liked him or not was how good looking he was.  
Looking at him closely she remarked that people weren’t laying, in fact what they said about his looks didn't do him justice.  
Wait a sec… she shook her head from her thought, she couldn’t think like that, she felt disgusting for forgetting for just a second that her whole world had just crashed around her before she could do anything to stop it.

She noticed that while she was looking at him blankly, Mark had been talking to her and now he was just looking at her with a confused look on his face.

“I’m sorry? What did you say?”

“Well, I was just introducing myself since we didn’t have the pleasure to meet. Also Torres sent me. She told me to check on you, see if you needed anything. So do you need anything?” He asked her. He had an intense look on his face, like he was trying to read her, read her mind.

She also noticed how his eyes look void of anything, like he lost something, like something died inside him. She had a feeling she’ll be very familiar with that feeling.

“Mark Sloan, right?” She asked and he nodded a small smile on his lips. “I’m ok thank you." That was lie, I’m not ok at all, I don’t think I’ll ever be ok. “I just need to talk to the Chief.” She said and started walking away leaving Mark behind. She then remembered something and turned around so fast she felt dizzy.

She looked back at Mark, he had a questioning look on face, waiting for her to talk. “Plastic right?” He nodded again. “Good..." She said cryptically before she grabbed him by the arm dragging him with her.

* * *

 

  
They arrived in front of the Chief office. All the way to the office, Mark tried questioning her about why he was needed, if everything was alright and then he just plainly concluded that she was probably crazy still followed her. He didn’t really have a choice since she had his arm in a death grip.

She took a deep breath composed herself and willed herself to not break down in front of the chief when she starts talking.

She knocked and heard the Chief yell ‘Come in’ from the other side of the door. Entering the Chief’s office, she saw him sitting at his desk, a pile of papers in front of him.

“Be quick, I’m busy.” He said not bothering to look at who came inside his office.

Teddy cleared her throat before taking a step forward. “I’m sorry to bother you Chief. I have something very important to ask you.” Hearing the tone in her voice, Chief Webber finally lifted his head and looked at the two people standing in his office.

He motioned with his hand for them to take a seat, Mark looking as clueless as ever. “I’m listening,"  
He then said bringing his hands together in his lap.

Teddy then proceed to tell for the second time today the phone call that changed her life for the worst. This time she had less trouble recounting everything than she had with Callie. Mark looked at her with a look that she wasn’t able to decipher. Why did he seem so mysterious and broken?

“Dr. Altman and I’m very sorry for your loss but I can only give you a couple of weeks off. There’s only so much I can do. You need to understand that you are the Chief of Cardiothoracic and I had really big trouble filling your post.” Webber said thinking that Teddy wanted some time off to grieve in the privacy of her home. He then noticed that Mark’s presence wasn’t necessary. He was about to question it when Teddy started talking.

“Chief I came to see you for a whole different reason.” She stopped taking a deep breath before talking again. “I know that your hospital is the top one Trauma Center and that you have the best Orthopedic and Plastic sSurgeon of the whole coast. What I want to ask you is the permission to transport Dr. Robbins who could loose her arm here to get her treated by Dr. Torres and Sloan. I know that without their help Dr. Robbins’s chances to keep her arm are close to none.” She finished and looked at Mark with an apologetic look for putting him on the spot.

“Well, I don’t know how would it be possible on such a short notice Dr. Altman, Dr. Robbins is probably already being treated in a hospital in Germany.”

“Sir I need you to understand that Dr. Robbins is the Pediatric Surgeon who was supposed to come at the end of the week to fill the post of Chief of Pediatric's in your hospital. I also heard that you have some trouble filling the post and if she loses her arm she wont be able to operate anymore. Besides I just need your permission to transfer her here. I will deal with everything else.”

“Well I see no reason to say no, you just need to make sure that Dr. Sloan and Torres are ok with it. “ Webber said looking at Mark.

“Speaking for Dr. Torres and myself, I can say that it would be an honor to help Dr. Robbins keep her arm.” Mark said looking at Teddy with a kind smile. Teddy looked at him grateful.

“Was that all you needed Dr. Altman?” The Chief questioned eager for then go so he could go back to his work.

“Yes sir. Thank you sir." Teddy said standing up feeling a little bit better now.

Once they were out of the Chief’s office, Teddy turned to Mark. “Thank you so much Dr. Sloan and sorry for not asking you before.”

“That’s no problem at all and you can call me Mark." He said this time with a big smile on his face. “Well I leave you go back to your things while I’ll go update Callie on the situation.”

“You can call me Teddy." She said just before he left. He nodded showing her that he heard her before he turned around and left.

She shook her head at her own stupidity before she retrieved in the phone in her pocket and made a very much needed phone call.

* * *

 

 

 _September 3rd 2015_ :

They were all standing on the helipad.

Waiting.

Teddy, Callie, Mark and the Chief. All impatiently waiting for the very critical patient.

As soon as Teddy left the Chief’s office the day before she called Barbara. Teddy knew that she’ll be the only one listening to her and the only one able to convince the Colonel to be on board.

As predicted when the woman answered, Teddy heard how her voice was void of anything, how she was a shell of herself. However, soon her voice filled with hope when Teddy told her that she could help Arizona keep her arm if she came to Seattle as soon as possible.

Barbara told her that she will talk to the Colonel and that she’ll call her as soon as the arrangements for Arizona’s transfer were ready. It didn’t longer that two hours for Barbara to call Teddy, to tell her that Arizona was ready for transfer and that she’ll get flown tonight and should arrive the day after.

Soon they heard the sound of the chopper getting closer and were hit by the wind. The chopper landed softly on its spot before the machines were turned off and the door opened letting none other than the Colonel get out of the chopper. As stoic as ever, as straight as ever. Soon followed two medics and then the stretcher with Arizona —even though we couldn’t see her— laying in it and two other medics. They all ran to it as soon it touched the ground. All except one.

Turning around Teddy saw Callie frozen on the spot, all blood drained from her face and a hand holding on to her abdomen.

* * *

 

_ Six years ago: _

_‘Stupid, stupid, stupid.’ That was the thought running in Teddy’s mind while she was being directed to her squad. Her squad. She’ll be staying with four other people while they’ll all be doing there basic training. Four people with whom she be living with, eating, training, showering, sleeping. ‘stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

_What was she thinking? Joining the Marine's fresh out of Med School. Didn’t even do her residency. Oh yes she remembered she wanted to follow her stupid crush! Oh my god, she was really that stupid! She was that girl! The girl stupid enough to follow someone till the end of the world just because she had a crush on said someone that didn’t even go both ways._

_She was even more disgusted with herself now._

_She arrived in what was her cubicle. In front of her they were to bunks bed on each side, one in front of the other. And in front of her was a simple bed against the wall. The man who brought her to her cubicle told her that she was the second to arrive, wished her good luck and then left. She walked inside the cubicle, backpack thrown over her shoulder and hand full of her training gear._

_Walking inside she saw someone on one of the bucks’ bellow. It seemed like she was crying. Well that was awkward. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do._

_“Hey...” she said softly but the girl still jumped. She hastily wiped her eyes and looked up at Teddy. “I’m Teddy Altman.” She introduced herself. The girl stood up and walked to Teddy before extending her hand._

_“Arizona Robbins, nice to meet you." She said shaking Teddy’s hand. She was acting like she didn’t see her cry, like nothing happened and everything was normal. She was blonde with wide blue eyes which were even more blue now since she had cried._

_Soon after the others came and Arizona was suddenly perky and talkative. She was getting along while Teddy sat there looking at the girl interact with everyone. Long gone was the sad girl crying in her bunk._

_*********************_  
She woke up late at night. She had some trouble getting her bearings being in a different place.  
Then she heard it, the noises that woke her up. It sounded like whimpers or like someone was trying to choke back sobs.  
She was sleeping on the other bunk’s bellow with Arizona on her right.

_Turning toward the sound she realized that it was coming from Arizona’s bunk. She didn’t well in the dark but she could see the small figure of the blonde shaking under the covers. It was a miracle the others were still sound asleep. Or maybe they were also awake but didn’t do anything._

_“Arizona are you ok?” She asked and immediately the whimpers stopped but she didn’t get any answers._

_After a while the whimpers started again. This time she didn’t ask the blonde if she was okay. She didn’t know what came over but soon she found herself getting out of her bed and walking to Arizona’s bed. She hesitated just a second before thinking ‘What the hell?’ and laid next Arizona and wrapping her arms around her._

_At first the blonde what startled by the sudden contact and then turned around before clutching to Teddy’s shirt—a complete stranger—and cried herself to sleep._

_That night was the first night of many where Teddy had to console the blonde. She never asked her why or what was going. She just held her until she fell asleep. Then one day she stopped crying but still Teddy never asked. But one day Arizona told her why she was crying every night._

_That night Teddy knew that Arizona wasn’t the perky, throwing rainbow type of person she seemed to foul everyone with. She was so much more complicated than that._

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you're liking the story so far.   
> I'm trying to update at least once a week. However, classes started and I don't if I'll be able to update as regularly as I would like. So don't worry if I don't update for a while, it's just that I'm busy studying.

* * *

_Callie Torres, September 3rd 2015_ :

'I must be a dreaming.'

Is the first thing that went through Callie's mind the second she saw the Colonel getting down off the chopper.

It couldn't be him; she hasn't seen him in years. He didn't even live near Seattle. What was he doing here?

She stood there frozen on the spot. She had been standing for the last ten minutes looking at the colonel, trying to wrapped her mind around the fact that he was really here.

She stayed in denial for a few minutes, studying the stoic figure standing next to the chopper.

It was really him, standing in his impeccable suit, hair clean cut, hat under the arm and look as cold and hard as ice.

When she finally realized that it was the one and only Colonel Robbins, Callie felt a sudden fear at the pit of her stomach. She immediately brought her hand to her abdomen when she was hit by sudden images.

_She doesn't love you, she never has._

_You and that abomination in your belly mean nothing to her._

_You'll just ruin her life._

_If you really love her, you'll stop looking after her._

_If I were you I'd be careful, I wouldn't want anything happening to this baby._

She closed her eyes as tight as possible, trying to rid herself of those images. She was safe and her baby was safe. She was here to do her job.

She suddenly opened her eyes. If the Colonel was here, then who was the patient?

This time she wasn't only overwhelmed by fear but also nervousness and anger. Going over everything Teddy told her yesterday, it could only mean on thing. She didn't want to believe. She wasn't ready.

How was she supposed to focused and do her job if it was her on that stretcher? How was she supposed to bottle up all those emotions that

she kept for years? How could she, she was only human after all?

She saw Teddy getting closer from the corner of her eyes but didn't react. She was too far lost in her thoughts trying to control all her emotions that wanted to burst out this second. She tried to reason with herself, thinking that it wasn't possible that it was her. What were the chances? One in a million. It was either just a big misunderstanding or some fucking karmic joke.

"Callie?" Teddy called putting her hand on the brunette's arm.

Callie's eyes immediately snapped to Teddy. She saw the look of concern written all over the other woman's face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

Right now was not the time to reminisce the past. When she became a Doctor she took an Oath and she wasn't ready to break it anytime soon.

So she did what she did so many times before that she became a master at it...she bottled up her feelings and pushed them in the far back of her mind.

Teddy was still looking at her concerned and unconvinced by her explanation. She didn't have the chance to question her any further because the brunette looked in the direction of the gurney.

She could do this right? It probably wasn't even her; it could be some soldier under the Colonel's care. Who was she kidding, it was her, she could feel it. She always had this sixth sense about the woman. She always knew when she was around and this time wasn't different.

She was jogging to the gurney. Mark was already there listening to the Medic and taking the patient's chart in his hands examining it. As she was getting closer, she could see the small figure on the gurney, the blonde hair and the bandages around the  
patient's head.

The closer she was getting the tighter the knot in her stomach was getting.

"Ok what do we have?" She asked Mark once arrive near the gurney. She avoided looking at the patient or the Colonel, fixing her eyes on Mark. He gave her the chart and while she was reading it she heard a surprised gasp. Without looking up she immediately knew who it was.

They were now all walking to the elevator and she still haven't lifted her head. She was trying to kill as much time as possible before she was faced with the reality. However, it didn't last as long as she would have hope. They were barely mid way to the elevator when she heard one of the Medic pushing the gurney presenting the patient.

"Arizona Robbins, 31, she was trapped under remains of a building after a bomb went off. her left arm is pretty messed up, she has a few broken ribs, a broken ankle and she has been unconscious since then."

As soon as Callie heard her name, her head snapped to the woman laying unconscious on the gurney. When she finally looked at the woman, her heart stopped beating for a second and then started beating wildly in her chest for two reasons.

First, it was really her, she was really there, it wasn't a hallucination or some shit.

And second, the woman laying there wasn't the woman she once knew along time ago. She was unrecognizable. Her face was bruised and swollen. Her once beautiful long blonde locks were now short and dirty. She had cuts on all the visible parts of her body.  
She looked at her injured arm and could see that the bone had been snapped In two and that it was sticking out.

They were now in the elevator. Callie still haven't looked up at the Colonel but she could feel his burning gaze on the back of her skull. Mark was still examining the blonde injuries with Callie trying to stay as much professional as possible. She tried to avoid the weird look Teddy was sending her way every now and then.

Suddenly the blonde started seizing on their way down surprising the four doctors.

"I thought she only had bones related injuries!" Callie yelled to no one in particular while she was turning Arizona on her side with Mark and Owen's help.

As soon as Arizona's body calmed down, the elevator's doors opened and they immediately rushed to a trauma room. They closed the door behind them leaving a very angry Colonel and concerned Teddy on the way.

* * *

 

She was standing in an exam room. Alone. Finally.

Once she had finished examining Arizona and that she was stable enough, Callie had ordered a few X-rays so she could start making a plan to help the blonde keep her arm.

As soon as she wasn't needed she fled the room not wanting to stay more than necessary.

It was only her and the X-rays of the person she once knew but didn't know anything about her until today. She was holding the blonde chart and was alternating between looking at it and the X-rays.

She had been fixing the X-rays for a good half an hour now. The more she looked at them at the more her mind wandered. She tried to focus and come up with a plan to help the blonde. She tried to do her job but she had too many questions running in her  
mind for her to be able to concentrate just for a second.

She didn't know how she was holding it together. It was a miracle she hasn't broke down as soon as she realized who was the person on the gurney was.

Looking back at the chart, Callie looked at all the injuries that where listed and didn't know how the blonde was still alive. It was a miracle to say the least.

She knew the Colonel was looking for her, she had avoided him all day and she would try to avoid him as long as possible. She needed time to think, it had been six years since she last saw the blonde and she didn't think she'll ever see her again. Now that she was here she didn't know what to do, she wasn't ready and still very angry at both Robbins's.

She took her phone out and saw that she had a missed call from Kate and that it was almost time for her to go pick up her daughter.

Her daughter….

She didn't know what was wrong with her but this morning she was particularly in a bad mood. She tried to talk to her but the little girl ignored her until she dropped her off at school. She left without as much as a goodbye.

She dreaded picking up her daughter afraid of what mood she'll be in. How stupid was that? A grown woman scared of her six years old daughter.

She took the X- rays and put them back in their folder before leaving the exam room.

She was walking toward the attending's lounge when her body collapsed against a hard surface making her fall on her ass and drop what she had in her hands. She felt someone crouching next to her to help her pick up the papers that where all over the floor.

She stood up and looked up at the figure. About to thank them for their help and apologize for not looking where she was going. But her voice got stuck in her throat and her eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Hello Calliope."

* * *

 

_The party was reaching its climax, she was dancing on a table, looking  
down at all the sweaty bodies moving against one another on the dance floor._

_Her parents where gone on a business trip and it was only her big sister and her._

_As soon as their parents left their propriety her sister picked up her_  
phone and called her friends over. Well her friends, it was more like  
the whole high school.

_Every time their parents left for more than two days, her sister spent the whole time partying._

_Callie wasn't the party time. She preferred spending her time with her best friend. So when her parents left she send her a quick text telling her to come spend the night at her place._

_When she arrived half of the mansion was already full of people_  
getting drunk. The music was loud but they didn't have neighbors for  
miles. The perks of being rich.

_The blonde didn't bother to knock on Callie's door. She came in and  
spotted the brunette laying on her stomach on her bed. She went and jump on her Callie's, careful to not hurt her._

_The brunette shrieked and the blonde laughed out loud. Callie rolled on her side throwing the blonde on her back next to her._

_"Arizona you scared the hell out of me!" Callie said to the still_  
laughing blonde. Seeing that the blonde was still laughing at her,  
Callie pretended to pout and turned on her side.

_"Come on Calliope!" Arizona whined and Callie heart did this little jump in her chest whenever the blonde said her full name._

_Still she wasn't going to let her off the hook this easily. She would_  
have to work a little more this time. She was still on her side, back  
facing Arizona. She then felt the bed moving and the blonde getting  
closed to her. She stiffened when she felt the blonde breath tickling  
her neck.

_"Calliope..." The blonde whispered in her ear. Callie closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Then she felt them, the blonde's hands inching  
closer to her side._

_What happened next surprised Callie making her jump. She wasn't_  
expecting the blonde to attack her by tickling her. She was screaming  
and squirming, yelling to Arizona to have mercy and stop torturing  
her.

_However the blonde wasn't stopping until Callie told her that she wasn't mad at her. Callie could take anymore tickling and between breath told the blond that she wasn't mad at her anymore._

_"Ok… fine!… you win!… i'm- im not mad!" As soon as the words left her mouth the tickling stop and Callie realized in what position they  
where in. She was on her back with the blonde straddling her._

_They were both breathing hard trying to catch their breath. The_  
silence was deafening, their eyes locked. Arizona's eyes  
drop to her lips and she unconsciously licked them still looking at Arizona's eyes. She saw how the blue of her eyes darkened and she felt her slowly leaning down and hovering above her.

_They both snapped of whatever trans they where in when they heard a big bang against the brunette's door. Arizona immediately jump out of the bed releasing Callie._

_Callie was still laying on her back trying to wrap her mind around  
what almost happened and what it meant._

_She knew her feelings for the blonde weren't as platonic as they used to be and it had been this way for a while now. She knew the blonde didn't feel the same and that broke her heat especially when she was looking at her like she did just a few seconds ago._

_She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the blonde grab her hand, making her leave her bed._

_"Let's crash the party!" Arizona said to Callie when she saw the look of confusion on the brunette face. They were about to leave the room when Callie stopped her._

_"You know I don't like those kind of parties Zo and if Aria sees me  
she'll flip out." She said trying to dissuade the blonde._

_"Do you trust me Calliope?" Callie frowned not sure where the blonde  
was going with this question._

_"Of course I trust you!" She immediately responded without any doubt._

_"Then trust me when I say that Aria is probably drunk right now and_  
won't even notice you there and if after ten minutes you want to go  
well come back up, ok?" Arizona said looking at Callie expectantly.  
The brunette thought about it for a few minutes and then nodded to  
Arizona saying that she was ok.

_And that was how she found herself drunk on one of her living room table sandwiched between two guys that where probably older than her and her sister._

_She was dancing when she saw something in the corner of her eyes that caught her attention._

_There in the corner was Arizona making out with some girl. Even drunk Callie could feel her heart breaking into millions of pieces. She felt the tears rushing up. She knew the blonde was experienced but still it still didn't hurt less seeing it._

_As if sensing Callie looking at her, Arizona's eyes opened and  
immediately locked on Callie's._

_Not being able to look at her anymore especially when the woman pressed against Arizona brought her hand to the blonde's breast. Callie broke eye contact and left the table running as fast and as straight, as she could drunk, and with the sea of people blocking her way._

_She reached her room and was about to close her door when she felt something blocking it and heard the voice of the person who broke her heart._

_"Calliope wait!" Arizona said desperately, slipping inside the  
brunette's room. She grabbed her arm and turned her around bringing her body against the blonde._

_"Leave me alone Arizona!" Callie said trying to break free from the  
blonde's grip and avoiding eye contact._

_"No!" The blonde said firm and stern. The tone made Callie look at Arizona._

_She had tears streaming down her face. She was ashamed for how she reacted; she didn't have the right to react this way, Arizona was free to do whatever she wanted. She closed her eyes trying to control her feelings when she felt the blonde's warm hand on her face wiping away her tears. It was barely above whisper but she heard the blonde say 'I'm sorry' still tracing her face with her fingertips. She felt her hand lowering to her lips, tracing her bottom lip with her thumb. She opened her eyes wide and realized that the blonde was only a breath away from her. She saw the blonde lean in slowly and then close her eyes. Callie also closed her eyes and she stopped breathing when she felt the blonde's lips make contact with hers._

_The kiss was everything she had dream of if not even better. She could even describe what she was felling but she hope they could stay like that for the rest of their life. She didn't know it but this kiss was  
going to literally change her life, it already has._

_She was sixteen, drunk and sharing her first kiss with her best  
friend, whom she'd have feelings for the past year and she couldn't be happier._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, i'm posting to chapter to make it up to you ^^

_Callie Torres, September 3rd 2016_ _:_

"Colonel." She greeted curtly.

"Long time no see, Calliope" He said mockingly.

"Don't. Call. me. that." She said punctuating each word.

He ignored her and continued "How have you b-"

"We don't have to do this."

"Do what?" He asked curiously.

"Be nice to each other. You don't know me, I don't know you, I'm just your daughter's Doctor. It is a big hospital, lots of rooms and lots of places to hide. If whatever you have to say to me is about your daughter's health than fine otherwise don't bother  
talking to me." He nodded before she turned around to leave.

However she stopped dead in her tracks when she remembered something. "Colonel..." She called back. He turned around looking at her patiently waiting for her to talk. "I'm sorry for your loss. Tim was... He was the kindest person I have ever known and  
he'll be dearly missed. He died a hero and for his country." She could see the facade of the Colonel breaking and the heartbreak written all over his face. Then she told him the four words she heard him say when she was little whenever someone he  
knew passed. The four words she never thought to say, especially to him.

"Gone but not forgotten."

His eyes widened for a second before he composed himself. Callie turned back around and left but it wasn't before she heard him mutter the four little words that held so much weight.

* * *

She was in the elevator with the door closing when she heard her name being called and someone running to her. The person stopped the doors from closing with her arm.

She looked at Callie, out of breath.

The doors finally closed behind her and Kate started talking.

"Hey baby." She said to the brunette with a smile on her face.

She leaned to kiss her girlfriend but frowned when she didn't greet her with as much enthusiasm. "Everything's alright?"

Callie could see the concern on her girlfriend's face but what was she supposed to tell her? That the person who broke her to pieces... she didn't think she'll see again was her patient and that she was in a critical state. Oh! And her evil father was  
here too. She couldn't tell her, she wasn't ready. She had already told her about Arizona but she never told her how she had been broken, how she wanted to die. She didn't tell her about the Colonel or Sofia. Now wasn't the time too. Once Arizona  
was out of the woods and on her way to whatever the hell she came from with her dad, maybe then she'll find the strength to tell Kate about it. So now she settle with the generic answer everybody gave when asked this question.

"I'm fine." When she saw that her girlfriend wasn't believing her she added "Just a little tired, this new case is really kicking my butt." She then motioned to the file she had in her arms and gave her a weak smile.

"Well I could come tonight and make dinner for you and Sofia. It's been a while since we spend the night just the three of us. Then when Sofia is asleep I can massage your back and then I'll-" Kate then leaned over Callie and whispered in her ears "Show  
you how much I missed you..." and then she gently bit the brunette's ear making Callie shiver and thankful that they were alone in the elevator.

She was really tired and not in the mood. The only thing she wanted to do was cuddle with her baby girl, take a long bath and then sleep. However, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Maybe having Kate over wasn't such a bad idea, maybe she'll  
be a good distraction to take Callie's mind off of Arizona and their past. So she tried to muster the most sincere smile on her face.

"I'd like that," Her smile was mirrored on Kate's face even though it was wider and brighter on the redhead's face.

"Great! I'll see you tonight then." She said just in time with the elevator's doors opened. She quickly pecked Callie on the lips and jump out of the elevator. She watched the redhead skip in the hospital corridor until the doors closed again, leaving  
Callie alone with her thoughts.

* * *

She was standing in front of her daughter's school waiting for the bell to ring. She was early and there weren't a lot a parents. She was anxious, she hoped that her Sofia had forgiven her for missing her first day of school. She knew that she had messed  
up but she couldn't leave Teddy in that state... When she was ready to leave she got paged to the pit with a 911.

She needed to sit with her daughter and have a talk. Things couldn't keep going like this. She especially needed to talk to her about her behavior with Kate. Why she suddenly acted different with the redhead, she even called her differently. Gone  
was Kate, it was back to Katherine.

She could see on her girlfriend's face the sadness when she asked her how it went with Sofia. Kate was good in a lot of things but lying wasn't one of them and Callie immediately saw it in her eyes when she lied about how her evening went.

The doorbell finally rang bringing Callie out of her thoughts and kids were running out of school as if they couldn't leave fast enough.

A few minutes later she saw her daughter walking out with her friend next to her. She was looking around looking for her mother and at first she seemed disappointed to not see her mom until her eyes finally locked on Callie's.

The brunette waved at her and the little girl darted running with a big smile on her face, leaving her friend behind.

Sofia jumped in her mothers arms and Callie left a sigh of relief out that her daughter didn't seem to be mad at her.

"Mommy! You came!" Sofia said hugging her mom tight.

"Of course baby! How was your day?" She asked gently putting Sofia back down.

They walked to the car with Callie attentively listening to Sofia talking about her second day at school.

It seems that yesterday's event were forgotten and Callie was really glad.

That's how kids were, always passionate but for a short time before they're passionate about something else... Completely forgetting why they were mad in the first place.

Once they were home Callie and Sofia settled in the kitchen to get something to eat before Sofia took her bath and did her homework.

Callie was impressed how fast and easily Sofia understood and did them.

They were now sitting in the living room watching Disney Channel.

Looking at the time, she realized that Kate would be coming soon and she needed to have a conversation with her daughter

Stopping the movie, she saw Sofia turn towards her with an incredulous look on her face.

"Sof, we need to talk." Callie started, stopping anything that would've come out of Sofia mouth. "We already had this talk and it still didn't change anything. Kate is coming over tonight and I need you to behave." Sofia liked down and sighed. "Baby,"  
Callie called waiting for Sofia to look back at her. "Why are you being mean to Kate?" She asked trying to understand.

However, it seemed that Sofia had lost her tongue. "Did she do something to upset you? Was she rude to you?" Callie kept on probing, every question as crazy as the last.

"Do I have a daddy or another Mommy?" Sofia finally asked out of the blue. Callie looked at her confused not knowing how to react to Sofia's sudden change of topic. A topic very sensitive for Callie.

"Why are you asking me that Sofia?" She looked her daughter trying to process her thoughts. What could possibly be going on in this little head of hers. Why was she asking that when they were talking about Kate.

"The first day of school…." Sofia hesitantly and started "Pete and his friends made fun of me. He said I was a freak because I only have one mommy and that it wasn't normal." Callie's heart broke hearing how her sweet little girl had been bullied yesterday  
at school. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to endure what she had when she was her age. That it was all her fault made it all the more painful. She watched her daughter take a deep breath before continuing. "Maddison came and made them go. Mommy  
I didn't understand what they talked about. Maddison told me that they all had two parents but I don't… Mommy is it true that I am a freak because I don't have two parents but only one? Did they go because of me?" By the time Sofia finish telling  
Callie about what happens at school, she had tears streaming down her face and the sight was unbearable. She took her daughter in her lap and held her as close as humanly possible. She needed to go talk to the principal.

Sofia was clutching to her mother's shirt, crying softly. Callie stroked her daughter's hair all the while whispering her comforting words. She waited until her daughter had stopped crying before pulling her back. She wiped her eyes and lifted her chin.

"You are not a freak, you're my little princess." Callie started, her voice was on the verge of breaking but she pushed through. Freak. She had hated that world since she was little, she knew how this word could affect a person, and to think that it was  
happening to her daughter made Callie's blood boil .She needed to reassure her daughter. She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "There are different kinds of family, some has a Mommy and a Daddy, other have two Mommies or two Daddies.  
And then there's-" She didn't have the chance before Sofia cut her.

"So I have another Mommy or a Daddy?" Sofia asked enthusiastically.

Callie was speechless for a few moments. She didn't know what to say to her. She couldn't tell her the truth and she couldn't lie to her. She knew that either way her daughter would be heartbroken. Not wanting to see her daughter any more sad than she  
already was, the brunette decided to avoid the question altogether.

"Some families only have one parent. Either a Mommy or a Daddy." Callie said kissing the top of Sofia's head. "But hey, let's not talk about that tonight, okay? We'll talk about it another day." Callie could see on her daughter's face that she still wanted  
to continue talking about it but she reluctantly agreed.

"Now I need you to tell me why you don't like Kate. You know that she loves you very much." Callie could feel her daughter tensing and clenching her jaw. The sight was too much, she looked too much like her.

"I don't want her to steal my other parent's place…" Sofia quietly answered.

Wow, Callie wasn't expecting that at all. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

"Oh sweetie… She's not, she just wants to have a relationship with you because she loves us both a lot. I would like that too because I love you two very much, and it would make me really happy to see my two favorite people in the world getting along."  
Callie hoped that her daughter's fears would be calmed down and that she would finally be nice to Kate.

"But you don't love her..." Sofia whispered.

Callie was frozen, why was she saying that? This night was definitely full of surprises. Callie was about to her daughter what made her think such a thing when Sofia explained her train of thought to her mother.

"When you look at me, you have that thing in you eyes whenever you say 'I love you,' but when you say it to Kate you don't have it. Then you said that she wasn't trying to take my other parent's place. So maybe you don't have the thing your eyes when  
you tell her 'I love you,' because you love my other parent!" Sofia was in a rant and the longer the rant was the more shocked Callie was. Here was her six years old daughter out smarting her. She was completely at a loss at what to say to her.

Sofia was looking at her Mother, waiting for her to say something, to confirm that what she said was true. Callie didn't have the chance to say anything before the door bell rang.

She sighed, standing up she looked at Sofia.

"We'll finish this later ok sweetie?" Sofia nodded. "Not a word to Kate about it and please be nice!" This time she didn't wait for Sofia to nod. She knew her daughter would do as she said and Callie left to open the door.

She plastered a big fake smile on her face before opening the door to let the redhead enter.

* * *

Later that night, Callie stayed wide awake in her bed, Kate's head resting on her shoulder with her arm draped over her stomach.

She listened to the steady breathing of her girlfriend. She couldn't sleep, her mind wouldn't shut off. She couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with her daughter and about the blonde laying in a hospital bed.

Arizona was still unconscious and Callie needed to find a plan to save her arm.

She had too much things going on and it was keeping Callie awake.

She sighed before closing her eyes for the hundred time hoping that sleep would come.

After some time she finally was a led to slip in a restless sleep.

* * *

_Callie was thirteen years old when Arizona told her about it. It wasn't something planned, it just happened._

_She had spent the night at the blonde's house like 4 days a week.  
Except this morning wasn't like the any other day. Callie was sleeping in Arizona's bed, the blonde fast asleep next to her._

_Callie was the first one to wake up because ofa full bladder. The right side of the bed was resting against the wall, leaving only the left side open if anyone wanted to leave the bed._

_With her luck, Callie was sleeping on the right side, so to be able to leave to bed to go to the bathroom she needed to straddle the blonde._  
She saw how Arizona was peacefully sleeping and she didn't want to be the one to disturb her.  
They had a late night yesterday, talking about everything and anything. That was the thing she like with Arizona. From all the years they've known each other, they never ran out of things to talk about even if they spent the majority of their time together.

_Slowly and very carefully, Callie started shifting, getting closer to where Arizona was sleeping. She slipped out of the cover and threw her leg over the blonde who was still sleeping._

_She was now straddling the blonde and she only had to throw her other leg and she'd done it. She was so close literally and figuratively, she was so close to getting out of the bed without disturbing her friend's sleep and so close to the blonde's face.  
However things never happened the way they're supposed to._

_Arizona shifted in her sleep and Callie felt something poking her in her stomach. Without meaning too she gasped and from then on things happened so fast. Arizona jolted awake, her eyes wide and surprised and when she realized the position she was in and looking down and sawing it she immediately grabbed Callie and pushed her to the side before jumping out of the bed and running to the bathroom that was adjoining her bedroom._

_Callie stayed frozen on the bed watching the blonde run away and lock herself in the bathroom. She knew what had poked her on the stomach, she wasn't stupid and they just had the lesson about reproduction in class._

_The thing she didn't understand was why did Arizona have it? It couldn't be possible._

_She took a few minutes to compose herself before standing up and walking to the bathroom door to check on Arizona. Once she was close enough to the door she could hear Arizona crying and it broke her heart. She didn't want to upset her friend, she just wanted to go pee._

_"Arizona..." She called knocking on the door. The sobs immediately stopped and were replaced by little sniffs. She tried again but the blonde wasn't answering. It was on the third try that she thought she heard a faint "Go away." from Arizona._

_"Come on Arizona! Open the door, I just want to talk" Long gone was the need to pee, she needed to see that her friend was okay._

_After a few tries from Callie to make Arizona open the door, the blonde eventually complied. Callie heard the lock and moved her hand to the door handle before opening the door slowly. Entering the bathroom, the brunette was greeted with the sight of Arizona sitting on the far corner of the bathroom, holding her knees close to her chest._

_Callie sat crossed legged in front of the blonde who had her face hidden between her knees and chest. She could see Arizona trying to control her breathing in vain._

_"Arizona." She said bringing her hand to the blonde's knee. However Arizona jump at the contact forcing Callie to take her hand away, hurt by the rejection. But she wasn't going to give up on her friend. "Arizona, please look at me" She softly requested._

_To her surprise the blonde immediately lifted her head but she she looked everywhere avoiding Callie's eyes. It couldn't be this easy, right?_

_"Why are you still here Calliope?" Arizona asked quietly before sniffling and wiping her eyes._

_Callie looked at her confused, why would she leave? Did she want her to leave?_

_"What are you talking about? I want to make sure that you're ok." Callie asked completely clueless._

_Arizona laughed a humorless laugh before saying "Want to make sure the freak is ok before you go tell everyone at school?" This time she looked at Callie. The brunette almost gasped by what she saw in Arizona's eyes. They were a darker shade of blue and she looked so angry and scared at the same time._

_"Wha-"_

_"No it's ok, it wouldn't be the first time you know. I know the drill now. I just thought that you would've been different than the others"_

_Callie didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what the blonde was talking about. She was starting to panic afraid of loosing her friend.  
She put both of her hands on Arizona's knees and this time when the blonde flinched she didn't move her hands._

_"Arizona, you are not a freak, what the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Don't play stupid with me Callie!" She said pushing Callie's hands away and standing up. Arizona was so blinded by rage that she missed the look of hurt on Callie's face. "I have a dick for fucks sake!"_

_Callie immediately stood up and looked between Arizona's leg. She could see the slight bulged. Realization crossed over her face. Arizona was scared of Callie's reaction and knowing the blonde, pushing peopled before they left you was her defense mechanism.  
She thought that Callie would be disgusted by her and the thought alone made Callie heart break and what did she mean by 'not the first time'._

_Callie took a step closer to Arizona before grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging her back to the bedroom. Ignoring Arizona's protest she pushed her on the bed and sat next to her still keeping their hands clasped tightly together._

_"I thought you knew me better than that Arizona." Callie started "I would never tell anyone. You know how I feel about bullying, I was bullied until YOU helped me, remember?" Arizona nodded. She had started crying again when Callie started talking. Not bearing the sight of her best friend this broken, Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde. They stayed like that with Callie holding Arizona tight and running her fingers in the blonde locks knowing it always calmed Arizona until Arizona stopped crying and broke away from the warm embrace. Arizona wanted to forget about it, however, Callie had questions and the blonde could see it on her friend's face._

_"You can ask me Calliope."_

_"What do you mean by 'not the first time' and… How?"_

_Arizona started telling Callie about how she's been like that since birth. How at first it was a whole lot smaller and easier to conceal. That Doctors said that it was a rare malformation that happened in the womb. She then told her about how in her last school some kids found out about it and started making fun of her and calling her freak. She then told her how it evolve to them bullying her and when she went home with a bruise on her face her father went to the school. He immediately transferred her to Callie's school. She told her how after that her father told her how to fight so she'll never be powerless again._

_By the time she finished telling everything to Callie, both girls had tears streaming down their faces. Arizona, because of the painful memories and Callie, because of how strong her friend was. To have endure everything that she had and still be a ray of sunshine. Callie was proud to have Arizona as her best friend._

_"I'm sorry I yelled at you..," Arizona apologized looking down ashamed. "I just freak out, I was afraid you'll see me as a freak too. I don't care about what the others think but not what you think."_

_Callie couldn't help herself, she took Arizona back in her arms. She needed the blonde to know that none of this would change how she feels about her. That it didn't define her._

_"Stop saying that! You don't have to apologize and you are not a freak! You are Arizona Robbins, my awesome best friend, the best of the best!" She kissed Arizona in the forehead._

_She was glad to finally know about Arizona. Glad that there's wasn't any secret between them anymore.  
Arizona looked up at her with a big smile and Callie could see how relieved she was._

_She was scarred that there friendship would change if Callie knew but instead it brought them closer._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter as promised

_Teddy Altman, September 4th:_

She didn't leave the hospital. Since the day she received the phone call that change her life she stayed. She couldn't go home. Going home meant that she'll have nothing to do and no one to talk too. It meant that it'll only be her and her thoughts. She knew that if she allowed herself to stop to think and feel, she'll breakdown and will never be able to put herself back together.

She stood at Arizona's room door, looking at the broken form of her friend, her best friend, her sister, the sister of the man she loves-loved-lost.

She had yet to wake up, she's been unconscious since they found her in the middle of the wrecked building in Afghanistan. To say she was worried was an understatement... But at least worried about Arizona allowed her mind to not think about Tim. For the most part at least.

She had pages Derek asking her to come check Arizona to see why she wasn't waking up, he was supposed to be there soon.

Looking at her right she could see the Colonel. He was pacing and having what seemed like a heated phone call.

She didn't have the chance to talk to him yet, well to anyone really, but especially him. Truth be told,she's been avoiding him, knowing he would want to talk about things that she wasn't ready to talk about.

She had been looking for Callie everywhere but she couldn't find her. Later she heard that she went home. She frowned thinking about Callie's odd behavior the day before. After examining Arizona, the brunette had fled the room, not leaving a chance for Teddy to ask her about Arizona's injuries.

Then she didn't have time to look for the brunette since she was busy checking in on Cristina Yang, her Cardio Resident was doing her job. She was the one on Arizona's case since Teddy couldn't treat family members.

She didn't really know the resident, having only work with her for a couple of cases, but she heard that she was the best and the most promising. For Arizona's sake she hope that it was true.

In the end, Cristina told her that Arizona's seizing was due to the trauma her body went though. That if her injuries were treated soon it shouldn't happen again.

The relief she felt hearing Cristina's words was out of this world. She had been so scared that the blonde would have Cardiac issue to add to her head Trauma and her arm.

She felt the Colonel walking pass her without acknowledging her. She watched him walk to the chair beside Arizona bed. He sat down with a sigh and after quickly glancing at his daughter he put his head in his hands.

Looking at the man, Teddy thought that he was far from the scary Colonel that she had learn to know. He looked as broken as her and she didn't know what to do. She's never seen him this way. Always careful to have his stoic mask on every time she saw him.

"I'm leaving." Was all he said, breaking the silence. He had taken his hands from his face and was looking once again at his unconscious daughter.

"What do you mean you're leaving? When? Why?" To say she was confused was an understatement.

"Tonight."

She was getting sick of his short sentences. "Why are you leaving? And what about Arizona? You can't leave her alone! She's your daughter!" She was getting mad fast and it was taking everything in her not to explode right here and then.

"The coffin arrived." It was all he had to say and Teddy Immediately understood. She felt the bill rising once again in her throat. It happened every fucking time.

Swallowing the bile down her throat, she managed to croak out "Oh..."

"Are you coming?"

She didn't need to ask him where because she knew exactly what he was asking. She had no idea what to tell him. She didn't think that she would be able to, she wasn't strong. Her rock died and the closest person to him was between life and death.

"I… I don't think… I can't." It took all she had to not choke on her words.

"Why am I not surprise?" The Colonel scoffed. He obviously wasn't waiting for an answer and it only was to infuriate Teddy.

She went from sad and heartbroken to angry in a matter of seconds. "What's that supposed to mean?" She knew exactly what it meant, it wasn't the first time they had this conversation. She knew that he disapproved of her relationship with his son... He always had and according with Arizona it was the same with her and no matter who they were dating he always disapproved.

He was about to answer when both their attention was brought to the door. Standing there awkwardly, Callie was looking at them like she didn't want to be anywhere near them.

Teddy was thankful for the interruption knowing that it was going to end in a verbal fight.

The Colonel stood up and walked to leave the room. He stopped next to her and looking in her eyes said "I'll be flying tonight wether you're there or not and I'll be coming back next week with Barbara." He then looked at Callie "May I speak with you in private Cal- Doctor Torres." He tries to correct himself earning and odd glance from Teddy.

The brunette clenched her jaw before nodding and following him.

Once again Teddy was alone with the broken form of her sleeping best friend.

* * *

_Callie Torres, September 4th 2015:_

She was in a room next to Arizona's. The Colonel was standing before her, his stoic mask in place.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question, she knew the answer, she heard the conversation between him and Teddy.

She had been waiting for him to talk, but it looked like he had trouble finding his words.

Something extremely unusual of The Colonel.

"Only for a week." He started. She knew why he was leaving, she didn't need him to tell her again. "I trust that you'll take care of my daughter and treat her like any other patient." Callie threw him an incredulous look.

Was he serious? "How do you want me to treat her otherwise? We may have history but I took an oath when I became a doctor and I don't plan on breaking it anytime soon." She walked to the door. "If that was all that you needed to tell me, I need to get back to my patient, your daughter." With that she left and went back to Arizona's room where she saw Teddy sitting where the Colonel was previously seated, holding the blonde's hand.

"Hey..." She said quietly once she was inside the room. She took Arizona's chart that was on the blonde's bed.

She didn't get the chance to talk with Teddy since the blonde had came.

Teddy quickly wiped the tear that had streamed down her face and lifted her head to look at Callie.

Callie couldn't even imagine what Teddy was going through. hearing about Tim's passing had devastated her, she could consider him like a brother, he was the brother she never had. Moreover, seeing Arizona in this state, had made her feel things she wasn't ready to feel -she didn't want to feel- It was all too soon and she had been lucky to be busy the last few day so she didn't have the time to dwell on those feelings and what Arizona's return meant to her. How it would change her life.

"How are you doing?" She asked Teddy. She knew it was a stupid thing to say but she couldn't help herself and she didn't know what else to say.

"Oh you know, like shit." Teddy answered with a humorless laugh.

Callie didn't laugh, the sight of the broken woman she barely knew made her heart bleed in pain.

"You should go to the funeral." She found herself blurting out. She knew it was none of her business but she wanted to help Teddy in any way she could.

Teddy Immediately sobered up and a dark look came over her face. "I can't leave Arizona alone." She said looking at the sleeping form of the blonde.

"I think that's just an excuse for you not to go and beside she won't be alone, I'm here." She cursed herself, what did she have to say that! It was too late now, so she gave Teddy a reassuring smile.

"I-I'm" Teddy sighed "You're right… I just… I don't think I'll be strong enough. Just thinking about it-" She choked.

Callie walked toward her and crouched in front of her. "Hey, look at me." She said when she saw that Teddy wasn't meeting her eyes. "I think that you stronger than you give yourself credit for. I'm going to tell you something I never told anyone, ok?" She stop taking a deep breath before continuing "A long time ago I was with someone that I really loved and one day they disappeared, vanished from the surface of the earth and I can assure that not knowing is much worse." She quickly threw a glance to Arizona's direction and lucky Teddy didn't noticed, she was wiping her eyes. "Go say goodbye to your love, otherwise there a very high chance that you'll regret it later."

Suddenly, Teddy's pager started going off. Both woman stood up at the same time. Callie looked at Teddy who was trying to get herself back together and her heart clenched for the woman.

Without thinking too much about it, she quickly embrace Teddy in a warm hug before the dirty blonde haired woman thanked her for her help and left.

She hoped that Teddy would follow her advice and go to Tim's funeral.

She was now for the first time alone with Arizona. She turned around and saw that the door was closed.

Callie allowed herself to get close to the blonde and walked until she was standing near her head.

With a trembling hand she brought it to the blonde's face, pushing aside a stray of blonde hair that had fallen over Arizona's bruised face.

"So we meet again." She said to the sleeping blonde. She gently stroked Arizona's cheek "I was so mad at you, still am. You broke me." Callie said choking on the last word. She had so many thing she wanted to say, yell at the blonde and she couldn't, she was unconscious.

She wanted to hug her and strangle her at the same time. So many mixed feelings running around in her head and she didn't know how to deal with it.

She fond herself bending down toward Arizona, she pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. The realization of what she did came only moments later when she was standing back again.

She cursed her inability to control herself. How can she be so stupid.

She Immediately took the blonde chart in her hands and left the room.

She only had one question in mind.

Where were you?

* * *

_She was riding the elevator to her shared apartment with Arizona. It wasn't big but it was their place._

_Today was their graduation day. They were both graduating from Med School and couldn't be happier, all their dreams were coming true and the best thing was that they were doing them together._

_She was alone, Arizona left as soon as they received their diploma. Both of their family came and Arizona left with her father saying that he had a surprise for her, leaving Callie alone with her family and Barbara, Arizona's mother._

_All five of them went to a restaurant for lunch. Callie's fathers treat. She was happy but she wanted her girlfriend to be here._

_After lunch, they all took their separated ways, Barbara going back to her husband and Callie's family to their hotel._

_She had planned something special for her girlfriend. They were now doctors and she planned on celebrating all night with her girlfriend._

_She looked at her phone as the elevator doors opened, checking if she didn't have any missed text or calls from Arizona. Nothing._

_She opened her apartment door and immediately felt that something was off. She noticed that all the lights were off, which meant that Arizona wasn't home. She walked to their bedroom and felt that something was missing._

_As if knowing something was she Immediately went to the dresser. Opening the first drawer finding it empty. She opened the next and the next, all with the same result. Only her clothes were there._

_She went to Arizona's side of the bed where she found a folded piece of paper. She had tears streaming down her face and was shaking like a leaf._

_She didn't want to looked at the paper afraid of what she would find._

_Slowly she opened the paper, as soon as she read what was written on it she collapsed on the ground._

_Sobs wreaking her body, she had trouble breathing._

_She was tightly holding the piece of paper, the last thing left by Arizona, as if it was the only thing grounding her._

' _I'm sorry... May we meet again.'_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to be way longer but I barely had the time to write this week. I have been so busy it's crazy. Anyway this chapter ends on a cliffhanger and in the next chapter things are getting crazyyyyy.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual thanks to pounkcakereal20 for her help with this chapter.

_Callie Torres, September 11th 2015:_

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Came Barbara Robbins question.

It had been a week since the Colonel and Teddy left Seattle to attend Tim's funeral. She was glad that Teddy finally found the strength to go. She had come to care about the woman in the short amount of time that they've known each other.

It had been one crazy week for Callie. She practically spent all of her time at the hospital, she barely saw her daughter or her girlfriend. She barely ate or slept. All that was on her mind was how she could help Arizona keep her arm and still be able to use it.

However, she barely had the time to come up with a plan that the blonde's body fell into shock and she had to perform surgery with only half of a plan.

She was lucky to have Mark and Derek's help. All three of them manage to save the blonde's arm with minimal damage to the muscles and nerves and with minimal scarring.

The only thing to do now was to wait for the blonde to wake up. She won't be able to assess the results if the blonde wasn't awake and to try to use her arm.

All this happened two days ago and now she was standing near Arizona's bedroom door eavesdropping the conversation between the Robbins's and Derek.

She knew that she had to come in and update the patient's family on her status, tell them what happened while they were away.

Truth is she was scared shitless of facing both of Arizona's parents. She knew what to expect with the Colonel, Barbara, however, was a whole other story.

What could happen? She will just walk inside, tell them everything they needed to know about their daughter and leave. Easy peasy, right? It was just another patient, she had tons of patients.

But the thing was that it was the complete opposite of easy. What if Arizona was to wake up? What was she going to tell her, especially with her parents in the same room. She had spent the whole week creating scenarios of their meeting. All of them with her asking Arizona the same question. Why?

"Mrs. Robbins, your daughter had a sustained a severe trauma to the head. The fact that she's breathing now is a miracle. We don't know the extent of the damage her brain sustained. We need to wait for her to wake. I'm sorry I can't give you anything else. You just have to be patient and keep hoping." She heard Derek tell them. She shook her head at the man always able to get himself out of sensitive situation. She knew that if it was her, she would be a babbling mess, especially in front of Barbara Robbins.

She saw Derek come out of the room and walk toward her. He had a knowing look on his face and his signature smirk in place.

"Good luck, the Mother's not easy." With that he was gone.

She shook her head at the man for the second time in barely ten minutes. It was always like that between them. He would tease her and she would act annoyed at him, while in fact she was amused.

Derek and Mark both were her first friend when she came to Seattle to do her residency. Always in competition with each other. The two people with the biggest ego in the hospital. Surgeon were known to have a big ego but nothing compared to the ego of this two doctors.

Between the three of them, no girl could escape their charm. However, they all settle down soon enough. Derek being the first and Callie the last.

But all good thing had an end when two years ago, Derek lost his leg in a plane crash and Mark lost his fiancée. She was supposed to be on that plane but Sofia was sick this particular night and Callie stayed with her sending Alex Karev instead. Thankfully he survived the crash without any real damage otherwise the guilt would have eaten Callie alive.

She was happy to see that despite what happened to her friend he stayed still the same. Even though in the beginning it was hard for him, not wanting his 'Post it' wife, Meredith Grey, to see him like that. Callie was there for him every step of the way, helping him through his recovery. When she wasn't with him, she was helping Mark, trying to make him want to live.

However, she wasn't that successful with him and she knew that a part of him died when Lexie died... Like a part of her died when Arizona vanished.

She shook herself out of those depressing thoughts and braced herself to see Barbara Robbins for the first time in six years.

"This is all your fault! My baby is this bed because of you!" She heard Barbara say when she entered the room. She frowned, what did she mean by it was the Colonel's fault?

The Colonel was about to answer his wife when he noticed Callie in the room. He cleared his throat to bring his wife's attention to the doctor.

Callie saw Barbara Robbins turn in her direction. She saw how she froze on the spot and her eyes widened in recognition before letting out a loud gasp.

"Oh my god! Calliope!" Callie barely had the time to acknowledge the woman that she was engulfed in the tightest hug she ever received. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She expected the older Robbins to treat her more like her husband did when he first saw Callie. It took Callie some time but eventually she reciprocated the hug. She couldn't believe it! She was hugging Barbara Robbins. Growing up, Barbara was like a second mother to her. To see that the woman was happy to see her was making Callie so unbelievably happy, she almost had tears streaming down her face from happiness.

"Where have you been? You completely disappeared from the surface of the earth after your graduation!" Barbara said once she released Callie from her hug. She was holding Callie at arm's length, looking at her from head to toe.

Callie didn't know what to say. Wasn't she aware of what happened? What was she even supposed to tell her? 'Sorry your daughter broke my heart... So I flew to the other side of the country to start again.' Yeah that wouldn't work. So she settled for the answer everybody gives when they don't want to talk about something.

"It's a long story." She said looking at Barbara apologetically. She could see that Barbara wanted to argue and keep asking her questions. She understood her, it had been a while and she wanted to catch up but Callie wasn't ready for that. It was already really hard to be in a room with all the Robbins, well almost all of them.

Suddenly, it felt like Barbara knew what Callie was thinking and a somber look took over her face.

"I'm sorry for Timmy…" Callie said in a small voice bringing Barbara from her thoughts. She hadn't noticed now, but looking around the room she could see that the Colonel wasn't present anymore. "I… just… if you need anything, I'm here for you." Callie said honestly.

She could see that Barbara was trying hard to contain her tears. Without thinking Callie wrapped the small frame of Barbara in her arms. Letting her tears finally fall for the first time since she learned about Tim's death.

She couldn't even imagine what Barbara was felling. The felling of hopelessness. She dedicated all her life for her children and to have one of them so brutally taken from her and the other in an uncertain situation. It was just all.. she didn't even have words for it. Thinking about Sofia she didn't know what she will do if anything happened to her. Seeing this woman standing there strong for her only child left brought Callie to a state of admiration she didn't know she could have for the woman in her arms.

"What are you doing here sweetie?" Barbara asked her once she was free of Callie's embrace. She was wiping her eyes but the tears kept on coming making Callie's heart ache for her second mother.

"Well I work here and I'm one of Arizona's doctors." She could see the surprise on Barbara's face. "I came to give you an update on her status."

"Oh! I thought someone told you about the… um, you know? And you came to see us." Callie could clearly see the disappointment on Barbara's face. She didn't know what she could tell her. It was a though position for her.

She was supposed to be mad at the Robbins's... Especially after they didn't reached out after she wrote them after Arizona left.

She could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket. She hadn't paid attention to it since she came in the room but now it was started to get annoying. Who keeps calling her every two seconds?

In the end she avoided her phone one last time before turning to Barbara and doing what she does best, avoid an awkward situation. She briefed Barbara on Arizona's situation, about how she was hopeful that she'll be able to recover full mobility of her arms and that they only had to wait for her to wake up.

"I have to go but I'll come back as soon as I can." Callie started and Barbara nodded. "Again, if you need anything –"

"Doctor Torres!" An intern came barging in the room, preventing Callie from finishing her sentence.

"What?" She snapped looking at him with irritation written all over her face.

" I'm- it's-" He stammered. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"Get on with it!"

"It's your daughter!" He quickly blurted out and brought his hands to his mouth.

Her heart stopped and she froze on the spot. The fear that coursed through her body was indescribable. She then heard Barbara Robbins gasped. Not knowing how she did it she turned around toward the older woman.

"Oh my god, Arizona!"

* * *

_It has been two weeks since she disappeared._

_Two weeks since she saw her beautiful face._

_Two weeks since she last woke up in her arms._

_Two weeks since she kissed her or held her._

_Two very long and excruciating weeks. She never felt like that. This feeling of being broken beyond repair, of wanted to scream until she lost her voice or cry until her eyes were dryer than the Sahara._

_She tried looking for her the first few days. She called everyone she could think of. She called her phone and left messages so many time she lost count. She never got any reply. She went to her parents and apparently the Colonel was waiting for her. He immediately told her that his daughter didn't want anything to do with her. That it wasn't worth it... to try and contact her and then he closed the door on her face._

_At the end of the first week she left. She couldn't stay in the apartment where they shared so many things together. It seemed that it never meant anything to the blonde._

_She asked to be transferred in another hospital, on the other side of the country. She wanted to be as far away from anything that reminded her of Arizona._

_She moved in Seattle, it was closer to her family and right now she needed them more than anything. To say her father was furious was an understatement. He couldn't understand how Arizona could have left his daughter._

_She was now in the basement of the hospital where she was living. She didn't have time to look for a place and didn't want to go live with her parents._

_Her eyes widened when she saw it and immediately collapsed on the cold hard floor of the basement, leaving out a broken sob that would give chill to anyone who could hear it._

_She let go of the stick with the little pink plus and hugged her legs to her chest, sobbing her heart out._

_Her whole life just changed in the space of a second and she was utterly and completely alone._

_It wasn't supposed to be like this_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? Like It? Hate it? Love it? Let me know and hopefully another chapter will be up next week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizona is finally awake...

_ Arizona Robbins, September 11th 2015: _

 

 

She could hear people talking, her head was pounding and she couldn’t open her eyes.

Where was she? What happened? The louder the voices were getting, the harder she was trying to open her eyes.

 

After some time of struggling to open her eyes, the voices quieted down. She opened her eyes but she immediately closed again. The bright artificial light blinding her eyes.

 

She tried again and this time she took her time opening her eyes. at first everything was blurry, her eyes taking some time to adjust.

 

She barely had the time to look around her and get her bearings when a body collided with her. Some old woman taking her in her arms and hugging her tight. She let the woman hug her... she didn’t know what to do. She looked around the room and could see a young man in scrubs and a white lab coat.

 

Was she in a hospital? What happened to her. everything was foggy. It was a complete mess in her head.

 

She saw the man, who looked like he was going to piss himself, leave the room in a hurry. She then focused on the woman who had been holding her and was now looking at her, babbling and with tears streaming down her face.

 

What the hell was going on? It was like she was in a twilight zone. She had figured by now that she was in a hospital, but how and why she ended up here was a complete mystery. She looked down at herself and saw that she was in a hospital gown and her left arm was casted which explained the pain she felt when she regained consciousness.

 

She could hear the woman talking but she didn’t know who she was talking to; she kept talking about Arizona and that confused her more than she already was.

 

“Arizona sweetie?” She looked up at the woman confusion written all over her face. Was this person even allowed to be in her room. The thought of calling for a nurse came to her mind but she didn’t do it. The woman seemed to know her and happy to see her.

 

“Excuse me Madame, who are you?” She asked, her voice hoarse and her throat burning.  She saw how the woman face decomposed. It went from euphoric to horrified in the space of a few seconds. Did she say something she wasn’t supposed to? “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m just really confused... I don’t know what happened or where I am.” She saw the woman cry harder than she was before and if her arms didn’t hurt like hell she would’ve face palmed herself.

 

She didn’t have time to think about what happening to her when two people came running in her room.

The first person was an older man, he had a hard look but at the same time looked relieved like a weight have been lifted from his shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he looked at her. He was looking at her like she was something out of this world, afraid that the simplest of movement would break her.

 

The second person was a handsome man with perfect hair. It looked like his hair was out of a magazine.  He had been running and it seemed like not one hair had moved from its place. He was wearing scrubs and a lab coat and she assumed that he was a doctor here. He probably was the person the other young doctor ran to get.

 

Her assumptions were proved right when he introduced himself. “Hello Miss Robbins.” He started and she threw him a confused look but didn’t say anything. Who was this Miss Robbins and why was he calling her that? “I’m Doctor Shepherd, how are you feeling?”

 

She was about to answer him when the older woman who was still crying, silently this time, beat her to eat.

 

“She doesn’t remember!”

 

 

* * *

 

_ Callie Torres, same day: _

 

 

She ran away. Yes, that’s what she did as soon as she saw Arizona start to wake up; she fled. She wasn’t ready to face her, she didn’t want to. She was scared shitless and she had more important things to worry about like her daughter. Her daughter who was in the emergency room of the hospital. Her daughter whom she didn’t know in which state she was about to find her.

 

She was running toward the ER, thinking of all the horrible things that could’ve happened to her daughter. She was frantically opening all the curtains trying to find her daughter when someone called her name.

 

“Hey Torres!” Turning around she saw Mark walking toward her with her daughter in a wheelchair. She had her arm casted and was smiling brightly at her mom. She ran toward her little girl and took her face in her hands checking for any injuries.

 

“Oh my poor Baby! What happened to you? Who did this to you?” She was starting to get worked up. She would give a painful and slow death to anyone who had dared hurt her little girl!

 

“No one hurt me mom, I fell at school and broke my arm and Uncle Marky casted my arm! Look it’s blue!” Sofia said excitedly to her mother.

 

Callie quickly threw a thankful look at him. “Thank you! Why didn’t anyone page me?” She asked Mark. She was the orthopedic surgeon and it was her daughter, she should have been the first to know! Not the last!

 

Mark started pushing the wheel chair walking out of the ER. “They said they tried paging you and when you didn’t answer, they tried your phone but you also didn’t answer. So they sent an intern to go look for you and called me since I was the second person to call after you." He said looking at her. “You know, it's weird that I’m the second person to call in case of emergency for Sofia and not your girlfriend.” He asked with a smirk on his face.

 

She knew exactly what he was trying to say and she wasn’t in the mood for his teasing even though it changed from his depressing mode. “Where are we going?”She asked trying to change the subject. If Mark noticed it, he didn’t say anything.

 

“To the cafeteria, I promised your daughter a treat since she didn’t cry and was a brave girl. Right princesa?” He said ruffling Sofia’s hair.

 

The little girl groaned and pushed her Uncle’s hand before looking at her mom with a big smile and shaking her head up and down. Callie looked at her daughter returning her smile before bending down to kiss the top of her head.

 

All three of them walked to the cafeteria, Mark was chatting with Sofia while Callie was lost in her thoughts.

 

Arizona was awake. She couldn’t believe it. She was awake and in the same building as her and her daughter.  An instant knot formed in her belly at the last thought. She had tried to reach her before and she never got an answer, why would this time be any different? She knew that it was the occasion for her to say the things she had dreamt to tell her these last 6 years. However, she didn’t need to bring heartbreak to her little baby. She didn’t care if it was her that was hurt but she wouldn’t allow her daughter being hurt too. She would do anything in her power to avoid it. Arizona knew about her and didn’t care. So why would she care about her now?

 

Her daughter was healthy and normal little kid living her childhood, she didn’t need someone coming in her life to complicate it bringing pain.

 

She sat down next to her daughter while Mark went to bring them something to eat. Even though Callie hated hospital food, Sofia loved it.

 

“How are you feeling baby?” She asked her daughter once they were seated.

 

“Good mommy, my arm doesn’t even hurt. I’m excited to show my awesome cast to my friends so they can write on it!” Sofia said excitedly. Callie cringed at her daughter last word. She didn’t want her to go to school after her injury. She wanted to keep her as close as possible.

 

“How about you stay with me this week and come with me to the hospital?” She saw that Sofia was about to protest so she added. “You’ll show them next week and you can do rounds with me.” When the sparkle appeared in Sofia’s eyes, Callie knew that she had won.

 

“YAY!” Sofia yelled jumping up and down on her seat.

 

Soon after, Mark came back with all sorts of food all for the pleasure of Sofia and displeasure of Callie.

* * *

 

 

_Arizona Robbins, same day:_

 

“Look right…. Ok, now left.” She was being examined by the handsome doctor. He had pointed a light in her eyes and asked her to do all sorts of weird thing, like he was now, asking her to follow his finger with only her eyes.  “Ok everything looks good.” He said. Finally, he finished his weird thing. He took a step back and put back his light pen in the front pocket of his lab coat. “Can you tell me your name?”

 

She looked at him like he had lost his mind, he was done with asking her to do weird things, now he was asking her weird questions? Where did he get his medical degree? Of course she knew her name!

 

She opened her mouth, ready to tell him her name but nothing came out. She stayed a few moments, her mouth hanging open before she closed it. She frowned, why couldn’t she remember her name?She tried to think but everything was blank, she couldn’t remember anything about herself.

 

Suddenly she had trouble breathing and her chest was getting tight. “What is happening to me?” She asked no one in particular. She brought her hand to her heaving chest trying to catch her breath.

 

She saw the handsome doctor getting close to her and instructing her to take deep breath, he then asked her to follow him and breath with him.

 

She looked around the room and saw the older woman crying in the old man arms. She then noticed someone who wasn’t there before. It was a woman with dirty blonde. She too was wearing scrubs and lab coat. She looked at her with teary eyes and nodded at her when the handsome doctor asked her to imitate him. It was the first person that seemed familiar to him and it reassured her a little bit helping her calm her breathing.

 

Why couldn’t she remember anything about herself?

 

“Ok that’s good...” The doctor said, smiling at her once her breathing calmed down.

 

“What is happening to me?” She asked him again. This time she was much calmer then when she asked that question the first time. She looked at him with so much despair and fear. She didn’t remember who she was for fuck sakes.

 

She saw the doctor very gently sitting next to her on the bed and only focusing on her making her forget about all the other people in the room. He looked at her calmly like she wasn’t some crazed woman who forgot who she was and explained to her everything she needed to know.

 

He told her name, who she was and what happened to her. He explained to her the extent of her injuries, and how it was normal that she didn’t remember and that it will hopefully come back with time. He told her it was defense mechanism of her brain, that her brain shut down every painful memory to help her heal properly.

 

So for now she knew that her name was Arizona Robbins, that she was a surgeon in the Marines and had an accident in Afghanistan. She almost lost her hand but by some miracle it is still there attached to her arm.

 

He told her that the elderly couple were her parents and that the other doctor was her best friend Teddy. The one who brought her here and that thanks to her she still had her arm.

 

He then told her that he had to go but that he’ll come by later to check on her but that she had nothing to worry about. It was easier said than done.  

 

The rest of her afternoon had been interesting to say the least. At first she was only with the two people that were supposed to be her parents but were strangers to her. she didn’t know what she was supposed to say to them, she didn’t know them.

 

The man, which she later learned was named Daniel, intimidated her, he seemed like a guy you shouldn’t mess with. It was weird thinking that he was he father. The other woman, her mother Barbara, looked like the complete opposite of the man. She was kind and warm, everything you can imagine in a mother even though sometimes she seemed over bearing asking her what she wanted and if she was ok every five seconds.

 

At the end of the afternoon, her best friend Teddy, came by and even if at first she seemed distant, not wanting to look Arizona in the eyes. After a while she seemed to loosen up and asked Arizona if she could hug her. She obviously accepted even thought it was hard trying not to hurt her arms or ribs.

 

The visiting hours came to an end and her parents had to leave. However, they didn’t leave before promising to come back tomorrow. Teddy then had to leave too, to take care of some paper work which left Arizona alone with her thoughts.

 

She had trouble processing everything she had learn today. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She tried focusing and remember anything from her past but it just proceeded to exhaust her and eventually she fell in a restless sleep.

 

* * *

 

_ Callie Torres, same day: _

 

After their impromptu lunch in the hospital cafeteria, Sofia left with Mark. He said he wanted to spend some time with his favorite niece since his shift was over.

 

Callie on the other hand still had a few hours to go and she couldn’t wait to go home to her little girl.

 

Sometime during the day she crossed path with Kate. The redhead wanted to know if Sofia was ok, having heard about her accident from the other nurses. The few minutes they spend together were awkward, with Callie wanting to go as soon as possible. She didn’t know why she was acting that way with Kate. She didn’t know if it was because of what her 6 years old daughter told her or if it was because of Arizona’s presence in the hospital.

 

She was walking until she found herself in front of a door. However, it wasn’t just a simple door, behind this door was none other than Arizona Robbins, the woman who broke her heart and ruined her for anybody else.

 

She loved Kate of course, but she knew that she couldn’t love anyone as much as she had loved Arizona. You couldn’t find this kind of love twice in your life.

 

Without thinking, she opened the door and slipped inside the room, being careful to quietly close the door behind her. She could see the sleeping form of the blonde and she released a sigh of relieve. She didn’t know why she came inside the blonde’s room. She wasn’t ready to talk to her so why did she came in her room?

 

She froze when the voice of the blonde reached her ears. She never wanted to run away more than at this moment but it was too late now. She carefully turned around, bracing herself to meet the blonde’s blue orbs. Eyes that she hasn’t seen for a while now.

 

However, when she turned around the blonde was still asleep and Callie sighed knowing she still had some time to mentally prepare herself for her meeting with Arizona.

 

She was about to leave the room when she heard it again.

 

“Calliope…”

 

* * *

 

 

_She was walking home with her best friend. They were laughing after she had done something silly. It was always like that whenever they were walking home. Always filled with laugher and goofiness._

_They went to her best friend’s home to spend the weekend there. They were in her room when she heard someone call another person she didn’t seem to know._

_“Calliope!” She heard from down stairs. She turned toward her best friend who looked embarrassed._

_“Is that your mother?” Arizona asked her. The other girl looked at her with a blush covering her face._

_“Calliope come down with Arizona, dinner is ready!” Realization fell upon Arizona’s face and she knew who the woman was calling Calliope._

_“Calliope?” She asked her best friend._

 

_“Yeah that’s my full name... but I don’t like it. People make fun of me... so please don’t call me that at school.” The brunette said standing up from where she was laying on her bed._

_Arizona followed her and grabbed her best friend’s arm before she could walk away._

_“Hey! You shouldn’t be ashamed!Calliope is a beautiful name, you should be proud of it. When it comes to weird name you’re not the only one. I mean look at me!” She said pointing at herself. “My name is Arizona for Christ sake!” She was glad to see that she succeeded in making her best friend laugh, she never wanted her to be embarrassed or ashamed when she was with her. She was the best person she ever knew and she honestly thought that she had a beautiful name._

_“Calliope…” She said out loud testing the name. She had a smile on her face looking at her best friend who blushed once again. She tested it once more loving the way it rolled down her tongue and the reaction it brought to the brunette._

_“Calliope…”_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie and Arizona first encounter and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you like it.  
> I have a super busy week coming and I don't know if I'll find time to write the next chapter and I might not update next weekend, I apologize in advance.
> 
> Like always thanks to pounkcakereal20 for her help correcting my stupid mistakes.




  
C _allie Torres, September 12th 2015_ :  
  
Today was the day.   
  
She woke up this morning with the biggest knot in her stomach. She never had been this stressed her whole life! Even when she was in Med School.

She had tried to avoid this moment for as long as she could... but she couldn’t avoid her today.

Today was the day she would finally talk to Arizona.  
  
She was almost out of her bedroom when it happened again. She barely had a second thought before she ran to the bathroom throwing up all over the floor.  
It had been like that all morning, her trying not to think of Arizona to in the end fail and have to throw up from anxiety.  
  
She had to get herself together because she couldn’t spend the whole day like that. Sofia was probably waiting for her and wondering what she was doing.  
  
Rinsing her mouth for the tenth time this morning, Callie took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door, this time coming out for good.  
  
"Finally!" She heard Sofia exclaim. "Do you know how long I waited for you?" She said pointing to the non-existent watch on her wrist.   
  
It took everything Callie had in her not to roll her eyes at her daughter. She was the adult after all and had to set the example. It was quite surprising how Sofia pick up a lot of things from Arizona even though they’ve never even met.  
  
Her heart dropped remembering how Sofia was excited when she thought she had another parent.  
  
Even though the blonde was back, for how long that might be, she knew she wouldn’t want anything to do with them. She made it pretty clear when she left Callie and never answered her numerous phone calls and letters. She knew Callie was pregnant with her child and never tried to reach out to her, not once. They all new and they didn’t care. So she didn’t care about them either…  
  
"Stop sassing me young girl, you ready to go?" She asked her while shoving a piece of toast in her mouth.  
  
Sofia only responded by nodding and jumping out of the stool she was sitting in, almost knocking her cast against the counter.  
  
"Be careful with your arm sweetie." She put her bag on her shoulder and walked to her daughter bending down to take her in her arms.  
  
"Yes mommy." The little girl said before resting her head on her mother’s free shoulder. Even though she acted like she was a big girl, more mature that children her age, Sofia was still a little girl that sometimes acted like the little girl she was.  
  
Callie had missed this, her little girl just being a little girl. Kissing the top of her head before closing their house’s door and getting on their way to the hospital. She was excited to spend some time with her baby girl just like old times.  
  
No matter what happened in their lives... it will always be just them against the world.   
  
_\--------------------------------------_

__  
Arizona Robbins:  
  
She was sleeping when she felt it. It was rubbing against her. it was comfy and soft. She tried to resist the temptation to open her eyes wanting to keep feeling whatever she was feeling a little bit longer.  
She's never had this kind of dream, but then how would she know when she couldn't remember a big part of her life.  
  
She opened her eyes when she realized that she wasn’t going to fall back asleep and that it was useless to force things. She was pleasantly surprised to realize that this feeling didn’t leave when she opened her eyes. However, she was met with obscurity and she could still feel something rubbing against her.  
  
Opening her eyes wide in surprised, she understood that what she was feeling was someone pressing their breast against her. she didn’t know why but she couldn’t deny that she did like it very much. She like it so much that she felt something tighten between her legs.  
  
Her biggest regret was that she let the body pressed against her stand up. But it quickly went away when she was met with the most beautiful person she has ever seen.  
  
She was a beautiful brunette dressed in a blue navy scrub and her doctors signature lab coat. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Arizona never saw this doctor and wondered who she could be.  
  
The woman still hasn’t noticed that Arizona was awake. She was writing things down in what Arizona guessed was her medical chart. She was studying the doctor from head to toe, biting her bottom lip. She saw the doctor studying her chart and then she did something that literally set Arizona off. The brunette doctor seductively arched her eyebrow. She probably was surprised about something she read in her chart, but Arizona couldn’t help herself but think that it was extremely sexy. Again, she felt the tightening feeling between her legs. Curious she looked down and her eyes went wide. There between her leg was something that wasn’t supposed to be there! Not on her at least!  
  
Horrified she let out a high scream. Yeah... she screamed in front of the sexy doctor and tried to jump away from the thing between her legs. But it was a stupid thing to do since it was attached to her and she ended up hurting herself more than anything.  
  
If she wasn't in a total state of panic and mortification she would've face palmed herself.  
  
"Hey Arizona! Its ok, you’re ok!" The sexy doctor immediately ran to her side when she screamed probably making her jump. She tried to reassure her but nothing was ok, everything was wrong.  
  
"What’s that?? What the hell is wrong with me??" She said pointing to what she had between her legs. Long gone was the tightening feeling in her pants and her penis had visibly deflated.  
  
"Arizona calm down, please. Look at me." The doctor asked again. She didn’t talk until Arizona finally looked at her in the eyes. "Ok, you were born intersex," She said being up front with Arizona. She looked at her with a frown and the doctor continued "it means that-"  
  
"I know what it means, it just that I didn’t…" She trailed off.  
  
"You don’t remember that either..." The doctor said understanding Arizona’s look and looking at her sadly.  
  
Arizona felt the tears start gathering in the corner of her eyes. It was so frustrating not remembering anything about her life. She still didn’t remember anything. She didn’t even know that she had a dick until she felt it for fuck’s sake.

She angrily wiped at her eyes before looking at the doctor like nothing happened and plastered a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi, I’m Arizona Robbins, Amnesiac and you are?" She jokingly said sticking her hand out for the sexy doc to shake it.  
  
The brunette laughed and her laugh made Arizona’s heart sore before she shook the blonde hands and introduced herself.  
  
"Doctor Torres, Orthopedic, I operated on your arm."  
  
"Well it’s very, very nice to meet you doctor Torres." She said seductively before winking at Doctor Torres.  
  
I still prefer sexy doctor as your name...  
  
\--------------------------------------

  
_Callie Torres_ :  
  
As soon as she closed the door in the attending lounge she collapsed on the couch on her right. She finally did it, she saw Arizona. Ok it wasn’t really her Arizona since she didn’t remember anything.  
  
When she arrived at the hospital with Sofia, the little girl immediately abandoned her mother to go on rounds with Cristina. After all these years, it was still weird for her to watch her daughter get along with the only woman who didn’t want children and could barely tolerate them. However, Sofia was the exception. She didn’t know if it was because Cristina was Sofia’s godmother or for another reason. But even though Cristina didn’t show it, and acted indifferent she loved spending time with Sofia whenever she could.  
  
She took advantage of this moment alone to go check on Arizona and get it over with. She would go in, check her wounds and go out. She would treat her like any other patient and void contact as much as possible.  
  
By luck, she found Arizona asleep and quickly set herself to work. First she checked the most important, her arm, then she gradually went to the least important of her injuries, finishing by checking her ribs. She thanked her lucky star that the blonde didn’t wake while she was touching her.

She had more physical contact with her in the last week than she did in the last six years. The first time her skin made contact with Arizona, she felt like she was on fire, bringing so many memories. She thought that it would vanish with time but it only increased much to the brunette chagrin.  
  
She went to pick up the chart discarded at the end of the bed to write some things down when something caught her attention. There on Arizona’s chart was written that she had lost her memory.  
  
She felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. She thought that she’ll finally be able to pour her heart out at the blonde and finally be able to move on after all these years; but it seemed that wasn't in store for today.

As if the universe had something against her, Arizona decided that it would be a good idea to wake up screaming because she freaked out about her dick. Of course Callie was the one to calm her and explain to her that she was intersex.  
  
She thought that the torture would be over but then the blonde looked at her like she did so many times before and started flirting with her. She actually flirted with her! what the actual fuck? Even though Callie was so mad at her for abandoning her she couldn’t find it in her to actually be mad at the blonde. Especially when she was acting like the Arizona Callie once knew without actually being her Arizona. It had been a lifetime ago since she was her Arizona.  
  
In the end, she found herself staying in Arizona’s room longer that she had anticipated. She tried not to blush to Arizona’s cheesy attempt at flirting and seduction until she found an excuse to finally run away before doing something stupid.  
  
To say this was not how she had imagined their first meeting would go was an understatement. Callie was surprised by it.   
  
Callie had her head thrown back against the couch with her eyes closed when she heard the door open. She was too tired to look at who came in. it probably was some attending taking there stuff after a shift. It wasn’t until she felt someone hovering above her that she opened her eyes. There standing above her with a big smile was Kate.  
  
Callie suddenly felt a pang of guilt for not being as happy as the redhead. She had been avoiding her the whole week. She knew it wasn’t fair to the redhead who didn’t do anything wrong except for being the patient and lovely girlfriend that she was.  
  
"Kate…" Callie breath out when the redhead bent down to kiss her hello. However, Callie not so subtly turned her head to the side, her cheek being the one meeting Kate’s lips instead of her own. The redhead quickly looked at her curiously before shrugging it off.  
  
"Hey! I have been looking for you everywhere. You know you’re kinda hard to find." Kate said with a teasing smile before plopping down on the couch next to Callie.  
  
"Sorry, it’s been kind of a long morning." Callie said not adding anything else.  
  
"Yeah I heard about your amnesic patient. How you doing?" The fact that Kate knew about Arizona without knowing at the same time made Callie’s heart beat faster. The mention of the blonde brought Callie back to their encounter a few moments ago and it confused her even more.  
  
She should be mad at the blonde but it seemed that she just needed a little sweet talking from the blonde to make Callie a putty in her hand.  
  
"Like I said, it was a rough morning." She knew she was being unfair to Kate, she shouldn’t talk to her like that. She should tell her all about her day and ask her about hers. She should want to catch up with the redhead on what she's been up to for the last week. But knowing it didn’t mean she would do it.

Instead she focused on answering Kate question with the least words as possible and not asking questions in return.  
  
"I miss you." Kate said in a whisper. They had stop talking for a few minutes before she said it uncertainty in her voice.  
  
Callie turned her head toward Kate. She could she in her hazel eyes the fears and nervousness hiding the love.

What was she supposed to answer her? Did she missed her? Yeah of course but not like she knew the redhead did. She didn’t feel the need to have her close all the time. She just missed talking to her friend.  
  
She got lucky when her pager rang allowing her to avoid Kate’s question. She threw her an apologetic look before standing up.

"Duty calls..." Kate said with disappointment in her eyes.  
  
Callie quickly kissed her forehead before rushing out to where she was needed.

\--------------------------------------  
  
_Sofia Torres_ :  
  
She was bored.  
  
She had spent the whole morning with her Aunty Cristina while she was visiting her patients. However, after a few patient she got tired of the repetitiveness of it and wanted to do something else more fun and entertaining.  
  
She loved her Aunty Cristina, she was the funniest of them all. She always cursed and every time she had to give Sofia a dollar so she wouldn’t tell her mother what her potty mouth Cristina was.  
  
Suddenly an idea stroke the six years old. She knew what she will do to entertain herself.

She stood from the chair she was sitting in while she was looking at her Aunty say big words to other doctors and a patient.  
  
"Hide and seek Aunty!" She yelled before running out. She knew her Aunty wouldn’t have another choice than to run after the little girl or send other doctors after her like she always did.  
  
"Sof come on! I swear this kid was sent to torture me…" She heard Cristina complain before sending a doctor after her.  
  
She ran away and then hide in the closest room she could find before closing the door behind her. She heard the doctor who had been running after pass the room, cursing and then leaving. She giggled to herself proud of escaping her especially when she had a cast that was weighing half her weight, making it ten times harder to run.  
  
"Making fun of others misery… that’s not really nice young lady."  
  
Sofia froze. She wasn’t alone in the room. Slowly she turned around. She was afraid of what she would see. However, what she saw was anywhere near she had imagined.  
There standing before her was the really pretty lady who looked so much like the woman on the picture she had hidden under her pillow.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" The woman asked with a smile and an eyebrow raised. Sofia could only shake her head.  
  
She didn’t know what to do. She never thought about what would happen if she got caught. She looked at the woman up and down and she looked like she had been in an accident and not just a small one. She had bandages all over herself and a cast like herself on her left arm.

"Are you sick?" Sofia asked and the woman laughed out loud. Sofia looked at her curiously and tilted her head to the side. Why was she laughing?  
  
"I’m sorry, kid. No I’m not sick I just was in a really bad accident. But hey what are you doing in my room?"  
  
"I’m playing hide and seek with my Aunty, she’s a doctor here." Sofia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I’m sorry miss for bothering you." She looked down apologetically before turning around to leave.  
  
"Hey wait!" The woman called after her. "Look I’m all alone here, you can hide here if you want." The woman looked at her with a kind smile on her face. Sofia knew she shouldn’t stay, she didn’t know the woman, she was stranger and her mother told her to never trust a stranger. However, she looked so much like the woman on the picture, maybe she was a friend of her mom’s and besides, she was in a hospital and it was the safest place on earth.  
  
She reciprocated the woman’s smile and shook her head yes before thanking the woman for letting her stay here.  
  
"So do you have a name kid?" The woman asked her. Sofia walked to the chair next to the woman and jumped on it.   
  
"Sofia Robbin Torres" She said sticking her hand out for the woman to shake.  
  
"Well would you look at that! Not only she’s cute but she’s polite. Your parents must be proud Miss Sofia" The woman said shaking the little girl’s hand. Sofia looked down trying to hide her blush. She was never good at taking compliments.  
  
"Does your arm hurt miss?" She said pointing to the casted arm on the blonde.  
  
"Well sometime it does but I have an awesome doctor. You can call me Arizona."  
  
"Arizona? That’s a weird name." Sofia frowned and said without any thought making the blonde laugh out loud.  
  
"It is, isn’t it?"  
  
They spend a few hours talking and laughing. At the beginning Sofia was a little shy but then she started asking more and more question. Arizona was happily answering all the questions she could. Sofia told her how she broke her arm and how all of her family was working at the hospital. They watched some tv before Cristina came barging in the room, out of breath. She apologized to Arizona for the little girl and whisked Sofia away. However, it wasn’t before Sofia promised that she’ll come see her tomorrow with donuts. Sofia had come to learn that it was the blonde’s favorite thing to eat and what coincidence was it that it was the same favorite food as Sofia.

\--------------------------------------

__  
She was stressed and scared out of her mind. In her eighteen years of existence she’s never been as scared as she was right now. What was her father going to say? She knew he wasn’t going to react like her mother or Calliope’s parents but she hoped that it wouldn’t be as bad as her mind was making her believe.  
  
She looked down at her watch, Calliope would be coming in a few minutes and once she’s here, they would face her father together. She didn’t want her to come, not knowing how her father would react. She wanted to save her girlfriend from his wrath for as long as possible. But her girlfriend managed to convince her that they were in this together and that she wouldn’t be going anywhere. Her devilish mouth having a big part in the convincing.  
  
She heard the door bell ring and stood up from where she was sitting on her bed. A few seconds later, the door to her bedroom was thrown open, her beautiful girlfriend coming inside.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" The brunette asked before closing the gap between them and taking Arizona’s lips in a slow greeting kiss  
  
"No," The blonde blurted out as soon as her lips were free from the brunette’s hold. "You?"  
  
Calliope smiled before bringing her hand to Arizona’s face, and moving a strand of hair that was in the blondes eyes. "Well I’m two seconds away from shitting my pants, otherwise I’m fine."  
  
"You don’t have to be here, I already told you this." Arizona said trying to convince for the last time to let her do this on her own. It was her father, her responsibility.  
  
"You were with me when I came out to my parents, it’s only fair that I’m here when you come out to your dad. Besides, I’ll be still worried even if I had stayed at home."   
  
"Ok- then let’s get this over with" Arizona said kissing her girlfriend, trying to draw strength from her lips.  
  
  
They sat opposite her parents. Her father looked confused not knowing what his daughter had to tell them that was so important. They didn’t talk for a while, her mother throwing her encouraging looks every once in a while. Her father sighed sitting straighter on the couch.  
  
"You wanted to talk, so talk." He said impatiently.  
  
Arizona cleared her throat and quickly looked down to her lap when she felt Calliope take her hand.  
  
"Right…so… um I.. what I wanted to tell you is that…I" She didn’t how to tell him. It was like she couldn't find the right words to express herself. "I’m gay." She blurted out. It seemed like the only way to get it over with. To throw the truth out without any warning.  
  
"No!!"

_"Wha… dad did you hear me? I said I’m-" She started before her father harshly cut her off.  
  
"And I said NO!" He said standing up. He looked at their entwined hands and Arizona saw his nostrils flare up. "It’s you! Isn’t it? You put those ideas in her head! First you_ _don’t let her get the surgery and now this!"  
  
Arizona stood up and went to stand between her father and Calliope when she saw that he was too close to her. Barbara tried to calm him down but he immediately shut her up, telling her that it was equally her fault_.  
  
_Arizona tried to reason with him, telling him that it was who she is and that she’s always been like this but he didn’t want to hear none of it. Eventually he stormed off saying that he needed some air. When she heard the entrance door close behind her father, Arizona collapse in her girlfriend’s arms_.  
  
_Her father never talked to her since that day and acted like she didn't exist. A few months later she was off to Medical school and she only talked with her mother. It wasn’t until she was close to her graduation that her father contacted her again. Changing her life forever_.  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...   
> College has been kicking my butt.   
> Hope you like this chapter.  
> And happy Halloween (better late than never)

_Arizona Robbins, September 18th 2015:_

“Finally!” She exclaimed when she saw the little girl enter her room. “You’re late.” She stated making the little girl roll her eyes. “Hey! I saw that!”  Sofia stopped and looked at her with puppy dog eyes, probably trying to make herself forgiven. Arizona knew that she wouldn’t be able to resist this adorable little girl.

 “Ugh… come here.” She finally broke. Those little brown orbs were like kryptonite to her. A huge victory smile spread over Sofia’s face before she run toward the blonde, careful not to hurt her broken arm and broken ribs, before giving her a big hug.

 “So what took you so long kid?” Arizona asked. Usually Sofia was never late and carrying donuts in her little arms. One for the blonde and one for herself. It has been five days since the little girl came to her room to hide. Since then she always comes after lunch to spend the day with Arizona until Dr. Yang came to take her to her mother.

It was an arrangement they made, all three of them together. It would give Arizona someone to entertain and Dr. Yang wouldn't have to run after Sofia in all of the hospital.  Arizona noticed that the little girl had become quiet infatuated with her and to be honest she was too. She was a pleasant breath of fresh air, always making her laugh even when she is not in the mood to.

 Since she woke up she kept having those weird dream or memories, she wasn’t quite sure. There was always this brunette girl or woman she couldn’t see the face of. Sometimes her parents were there too. She really hoped that it wasn’t memories because there wasn’t a very nice man in them. Sometimes, the dreams were pleasant but some other times they felt like nightmares.

 She didn’t talk to anyone about it. She didn’t know what to say or who to talk to. It seems as if everyone was walking on eggshells around her. Her parents only came to see her late in the days, when the visiting hours were almost done. The little time she spent with them she didn’t know what to say to them. It was awkward, they spent hours or two looking at each other with blank looks in there eyes. Every time she tried to ask them questions about her life and their life, they avoided the questions. Saying that it would be best for her to remember on her own. Even without knowing them, Arizona could tell that they were hiding something.

 It was the same with her so called best friend. Only coming to see her between two surgeries, trying to be cheerful but never being quite genuine. She wanted to tell her that she thought that she was recovering her memory through dreams, hoping that she would be the on cheering her up this time around. However, one day, she overheard the nurse talking about how sad it was that doctor Altman was burying herself in her work because of all the terrible things that happened in her life. After hearing that, Arizona courage to tell her best friend about her dreams vanished and instead guilt came to replace it.

The only person with whom she felt like she hadn’t ruined their life were little Sofia and Dr. Torres.

 Ah Dr. Torres… where should she start?

After her first encounter with the doctor, Arizona pretty much figured that she was gay. If her body’s reaction to the doctor wasn’t enough, the dreams she had of the mysterious woman didn’t let any doubt in her mind.

Dr. Torres was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, even though she couldn’t remember it.

The highlight of her day was when the woman came to do her daily check up on the blonde and Arizona couldn’t help herself but flirt with the woman. Even though it was inappropriate and probably making the doctor uncomfortable, Arizona just couldn’t stop. She loved seeing the blush covering the tan skin, seeing the doctor trying to ignore her.

 “Arizona look!” Sofia said getting her attention. Looking down at what the little girl was showing her, she could see that Sofia had tried to write her name. She had been teaching her to write it a few days ago and seeing now how she wrote ‘Sofia Robbin Torres’ without Arizona’s help made Arizona feel something she never felt before. Even though the little girl still had trouble writing the R and the F, Arizona couldn’t be more proud.

“That’s awesome!” She exclaimed “I’m so proud of you Sof!” She bent down and kissed the little girl’s head. “You know what, when you come tomorrow, I’ll give you my chocolate pudding” Arizona said wanting to congratulate the little girl’s hard work. However, it didn’t have the reaction intended on the little girl.  “What’s wrong kid? You don’t like pudding?”She waited for Sofia to be ready, not wanting to push her.

 “I like pudding, but I have school tomorrow…” Sofia said sadly and Arizona could see the disappointment and dread over the little girl’s face.

“Well that’s ok. Don’t worry I’ll keep yours until you come back ok?” She couldn’t see Sofia nod but her mood still wasn’t what it was moment ago. “Do you want to tell me what’s really bothering you?”

“I don’t want to go to school.” Arizona was lucky to be sitting close to the little girl, otherwise she wouldn’t have been able to hear her.

“Why? I thought you loved school.” She was really confused. The girl who always wanted to learn and her favorite place was the hospital didn’t want to go to school.

 “People always make fun of me because I only have one mommy.” Arizona could see that Sofia was on the verge of tears and brought her into a hug, her heart breaking for the little girl.

 “You know people are always mean when they are scared of something they don’t know. It doesn’t have anything to do with you. When I was your age people were making fun of me too because I was different. Then when I grow up I made awesome friends and I ignored them until eventually they got bored.”  Once Arizona finished talking, she froze. Where did she got all these information about her childhood? She didn’t even think about it; it just came out naturally. It was all still foggy but she could make out a few things.

Sofia lifted her head from where it was resting on Arizona’s good shoulder. She looked at her with her big deep chocolate orbs, they were glossy because of the tears that were threatening to fall. Arizona could see the little girl muster all the strength she had not to let them fall.  She could see the little girl’s face change as if she had an epiphany.

“Arizona… can you be my other mommy so the other kids won’t make fun of me anymore?”

Ok pause….

What was she supposed to say? What kind of question was that? If Sofia wasn’t looking at her with her big brown eyes full of hope she would have laughed. She was completely at a loss for words. She didn’t want to immediately reject the little girl afraid of breaking her heart. Even though she knew as soon as she gives Sofia her answer, she would be sad. At the same time, she didn’t want to give her to much hope, afraid of having her react badly to the rejection just after it.

“I- look Sofia, I…” She started but then stopped wanting to try this another way “Do you remember when I told you I was in an accident?” The little girl only nodded her head. “Well it was a really bad accident and I got hurt really bad on the head. Now I don’t remember anything.” Sofia looked at her confused. “I don’t remember who I am and I’m still really hurt, which means I can't be your other mommy because I won’t be a good one. I’m sorry kid” By the time she finished explaining to the little girl, Sofia had tears streaming down her face. Arizona could see the confusion and heartbreak written all over the little girl’s face and knowing that it was her who caused this, hurt more than it should.

“But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have loved to have you as a daughter because anyone lucky enough to call you their daughter would see how amazing you are.” She felt the need to comfort the little girl. She couldn’t be the reason of her sadness. “But you know what kid? You’re my best friend” she said taking her in her arms for a warm hug. In the short time that they spent together this week, Arizona has become attached to the little girl than she would like to admit it.

She frowned when Sofia separated herself from the hug and stood up walking to the door.

 “Hey where are you going?” She called after Sofia. 

“I’m tired, I’m going to find my mom.” The little girl said before leaving the room. 

“No wait Sof-” but it was too late, the little girl had already left.

She cursed herself for being untactful. She should have dealt with this better but she failed and now she broke the heart of a six years old. But for her part, what was she supposed to do? It wasn’t something you were asked every day and she had no idea had to act.

She lied back down on her bed when a blinding pain shot threw her head.

* * *

 

 _They were both laying on their bed. It was one of those rare days when they didn’t have anything important to do or study and took the opportunity to spend it together. They usually spend it like today, in bed, naked. After a lot of rounds of hot sex that were long overdue, they were both exhausted. Arizona was half laying over her girlfriend, her head in the crook of the brunette’s neck. She loved the smell of her girlfriend even when she was all sweaty and sticky._  

_“Arizona?” The brunette murmured as if she was afraid of ruining the peaceful moment they were in._

_“Mmm?” was Arizona’s only answer before she nuzzled deeper in Calliope’s neck pressing a small kiss on the way._

_“Do you want children?” Surprised by the question, Arizona lifted her head from where it was comfortably resting and gave Calliope a confused look. “Not right now… I just… would you like to have children? One day in the future?”_

_Arizona took a few minutes to think about what the brunette’s just asked her. To say it was an unexpected question was an understatement. However, she didn’t have to think too hard about her answer. She just needed to look at her beautiful girlfriend unsure eyes to know what she wanted._

_“well I never thought about it to be honest.” She started pushing a few strand of hair off of her girlfriend’s face. “I never thought that I’ll be a good mother or that I’ll even find someone with whom I would have a family with. But even if I’m still not sure about the good mother part, I know that you’ll be an amazing mother and I wouldn’t want to have kids with anyone but you Calliope Iphigenia Torres.” She laughed when she saw the look of disgust on her girlfriend’s face knowing how much she hated her name._

_“You really mean that?” The brunette asked still a little unsure. She didn’t want to have any false hope._

_“Of course baby! I love you and I can’t leave without you and our ten kids!” She said before kissing Calliope. The kiss was slow, tender and reassuring and when they broke out of the kiss, Arizona could see the biggest smile on her girlfriend’s face. She still had her eyes closed but even then Arizona could see how much she was happy. Knowing she was happy thanks to Arizona, brought all the joy the blonde needed._

_“Ten kids uh?” The brunette asked teasingly._

_“Oh yeah! Ten mini you running around! I mean if we are going to have kids might as well do things all the way, right?” Her girlfriend didn’t answer her, she simply brought her hand to the back of Arizona’s head to bring her down for another kiss._

_This time, the kiss was so much more heated and filled with passion that it led then them to another round. That day they never moved from their bed, enjoying each other’s body as much as possible._

* * *

 

The pain finally stopped and the images with it. She suddenly opened her eyes. It never happened to her when she was awake, it was the first time that she had the dreams/memories in the middle of the day. This time she knew for sure that it was her memory coming back and not a dream. However, she still couldn’t see who the brunette was.

She only had one thing in mind.

“Calliope.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update   
> let me know what you thought of this chapter

_Sofia Torres, September 18th 2015:_

 

As soon as she left the room the tears started falling freely once again. She was so stupid. Of course she said no. It shouldn’t surprise her that she said no, even her real parent didn’t want her.

 

She didn’t know what came over her. It probably was the fact that Arizona looked so much like the person on the picture and she had just hoped that maybe she was the missing piece. That she was the one who would change their life for the better. In the end she had be foolish to think that.

 

She didn’t look where she was walking so it wasn’t a surprise when she felt her little body hit another much bigger. She felt big hands catch her before she had time to fall on the ground and standing her upright. When she looked up she saw that the person who helped her was an old man. He had a hard look on his face but it quickly morphed to surprise when he looked at her. Nevertheless, he seemed to quickly recover before he brought his hand to the top of Sofia’s head.

 

“Careful kid. Next time you might not be so lucky.” He said giving her a smile that ended up being scary more than anything.

 

She quickly thanked him before running away to find her Aunty. She found her at the Cardio wing. Which is no surprise at all. She was scaring interns like always, while she was sitting in a chair, a bag of potato chips in hand. By the time she arrived next to her aunt, the interns had already ran away... probably trying to fix their mistakes.

 

She didn’t say anything and climbed on Cristina’s lap before burying her head in the crook of her neck. It wasn’t as good as her mother but she knew her mother would be in surgery all afternoon, so the next best thing was her Aunty C.

 

At first Cristina was awkward with Sofia’s signs of affection. But now she got used to it and probably knew that if Sofia was looking for some human contact, it probably was because someone had upset her.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Was all her Aunt asked before Sofia negatively shook her head. She didn’t want to live this embarrassing moment ever again. “Ok, do you want some chips then?” This time Sofia positively nodded her head. She might be upset but she wasn’t going to refused some potato chips especially if they came from her Aunt who usually didn’t like to share them.

 

“Do you think I am broken aunty C?” She didn’t want to talk about it but she just needed to know why so many people rejected her. If she knew what her problem is she could try to fix it. Then she wouldn’t have to worry about having all the people she loves leaving her all alone like it always happened in her dreams.

 

“Of course not! What are you talking about?”

 

“Nothing...” She said looking down. It seemed that it was worse than she thought it was. If she didn’t have anything broken than what the hell was her problem. Why did her other parent run away from her like that kid at her school told her.

 

“Hey Sof, look at me.” She brought her hand under the little girl’s chin lifting her head. “You know you can tell me anything. When I say anything, I mean it, ok? I will always be here for you, like if you do something really bad you come see me and I will help you. I will always help you.”

 

“You’ll never leave me?” She asked incredulously.

 

“Not a chance! You’re stuck with me forever and ever little monster.” Sofia throw herself in her Aunt’s arms knocking the wind out of her. If she was willing to stay and help her maybe Sofia wasn’t the problem after all.

 

Maybe her parent left because they were the ones broken. Thinking about it, Arizona did tell her that she didn’t remember who she was.  So she was the one being broken, not Sofia and maybe if Sofia helped her getting fixed maybe Arizona would be willing to become her mother. She really would love it if she had another mom like Arizona. She as so cool and smart and beautiful. Oh and she had blonde hair like her!

 

“Thanks Aunty C! You’re the best, I love you!” She said kissing her aunt on the cheek.

 

“Ok ew!” She said when Sofia sloppily kissed her. “Get of me lil’ monster!”

 

When Sofia finally released her from her death grip she could see the smile in the corner of her Aunt mouth. She hadn’t been feeling well and in a few second her aunt helped more than she could imagine and Sofia was so grateful to have her in her life.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Arizona Robbins: _

 

She messed up. Like really, really messed up. She probably will be attack by a very angry mom in the near future. She should’ve been more tactful but she didn’t know how she was supposed to react. The little girl to her by surprise and she acted the best she could in the short time that was given her to think about it.

 

She didn’t have the time to dwell on it when her father came in her room. Like usual he looked at her with this look. Like he felt guilty of something he did but he couldn’t tell her. She was getting tired of this shit. She was getting tired of being stuck in a hospital bed. But more than anything she was getting tired of not remembering her life, only having snippets here and there.

 

“Can you tell me a bit about my life?” He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

 

“Don’t you want to wait for your mother?” He sat down on the chair in the corner of her room. She looked at him suspiciously, it seemed that he was getting nervous. For what? She had no idea.

 

“No I’m tired of being clueless! It’s been a week and I still don’t remember anything. Just tell me please.” She looked at him with pleading eyes. She could see that it wouldn’t be long before he starts to give in. She looked at him more intensely, making him squirm a little before he shook his head sighing.

 

“Fine.” He said with his gruff voice. He looked like he was about to get a tooth pulled out. He was frowning so hard it was almost comic. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Well I don’t know, everything?” She was so excited to finally get some answers. Hopefully something triggers her and she would remember everything on her own.

 

He started talking about how she grew up. With a lot of friends, how it was hard for her at the beginning because of her condition and then he told her how thanks to her family she managed to get over it all. He told her about her passion for science, how she loved going to the hospital when she was little and how she would always hide away from her parents.

 

She smiled when she heard her father told her about it, strangely it reminded her of a little girl she broke the heart just a few moments before.

 

He continued recounting her all her life. However, she noticed that he never mentioned any specific names or anything to personal about her, like her love life. She wanted to know if she had someone in her life before she had her accident. She doubted it, otherwise why wouldn’t they be with her right now helping her get her memory back.

 

“What a lying old prick!” She was taken a back by the exclamation. She was about to thank he father for his help when she heard it. She frowned, the door to her room was slightly ajar and if anyone had come inside she would’ve noticed it since her bed was facing the door.

 

She could see the man walk out from behind her father. He was taller than him, with messy blonde hair in a I don’t give fuck kind of way. He was wearing grey and black jeans with a black short and leather jacket and black combat boots. Looking at him, she thought that she would’ve at least be a little scared of the man but something about him seemed too familiar for Arizona.

 

She could see the man circling her father clapping his hands “Wow, I never knew you were such a good actor asshat.” She frowned when she realized that her father didn’t even flinch. The man was practically in his face, insulting him but he didn’t react. He was too busy looking at Arizona confused.

 

“Who are you?” She finally asked the man. she ignored her father increased frown and looked at the man expectantly.

 

“Hey Zona! Long time no see!” He said moving away from her father and taking her in a tight hug.

 

“Arizona are you ok?” Her father asked getting closer to her. “Are you hurt or something? Do you want me to go get a doctor?”

 

“Yeah go do that, take away your disgusting face.” The man said once again insulting her father with him not doing anything.

 

She didn’t understand what was going on. What was happening? She didn’t say anything to either of both man. She was too focused on trying to understand what was going on that she didn’t hear her father tell her that he was leaving to go get doctor Sheppard.

 

“Finally! He took his old stinky ass out of here, I was starting to suffocate.” She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the man again. She looked up and could see that he had taken a seat next to her on the bed.

 

“I’m sorry but who are you and why didn’t he see you?” She asked the man again. He looked at her a big smile spreading on his face.

 

“Well that’s for me to know and you to find out” He said with a mischievous smile “The old prick couldn’t see me because you’re the only one able to Zona.”

 

Well… fuck…

 

She was getting crazy now…

 

 

* * *

 

_She was sitting on the floor, pencil in her hand, drawing on the sheet of paper the nice lady gave her._

_She was little and she didn’t know what was going on. Only that she had to wait in this room. She tried to ask her father what was going on and if her mom was ok, but he only told her to be a good girl until she could come and see her little brother._

_A while ago, she had learned that her mommy had a baby in her belly and that it would be her little brother. At first she was a little upset because she didn’t want to share her mom and dad. She already had to share her dad with the country because he had to protect it. But then her mom told her that she was going to be a big sister and what she was supposed to do._

_Then her mom started hurting and she was scared because they immediately went to the hospital and no one talk to her, except to tell her to be nice and wait and that everything would be alright._

_She looked down at her drawing, it was f her family and she even added her new little brother and the doggie her father promised her if she was a good girl._

 

_She wanted to stand up and go look for her mom. She was tired of waiting and being nice. Her father had left her a few minutes ago to go check on her mother and now she was alone in a room with her finished drawing and nothing to do._

_Her search for her mother was in vain. However, she didn’t go back to the room where she was supposed to be waiting. She explored the hospital, all the hallways and all the rooms. She was small and she could walk anywhere unnoticed by the adults._

_She loved this place! It was so much fun. She found herself in a supply closet and was amazed by all the materiel filling the room._

_“There you are!” She heard someone call behind her. She was walking down yet another hallway._

_She turned around and saw that it was the nice lady from earlier. She was standing with her hands on her hips. She could see that she tried to be mad but she really wasn't._

_“I have been looking everywhere for you.” Arizona only looked sheepish, giving her her best dimpled smile. She knew she could get away with anything thanks to this smile. “Come on-, it’s time for you to meet your little brother.” The nice lady said extending her hand for Arizona to take it._

_Together they walked hand in hand until they arrived in front of a door. The nice lady looked at Arizona giving her a big smile before knocking on the door and opening it._

_Inside she saw her mother laying on a bed with her father sitting next to her holding something she couldn’t see in his arms._

_“Mommy!” she exclaimed before releasing the nice lady’s hand and ran to her mother’s side._

_“This little munchkin had been exploring the hospital.” The nice lady said to her mother who laughed. She shook her head at her daughter’s antics and thanked the nurse._

_Her father handed the bundle to her mom and stood up taking her in his arms._

_“Are you ready to meet your little brother, my little soldier?” He asked her while sitting her down where he was just moments before._

_She shook her head excitedly before turning to her mother. She then realized that the bundle was none other than a little baby. She looked at him mesmerized. It was the first time she saw a baby this close._

_Her mother leaned closer, allowing Arizona to have a better look at the baby. “Arizona, this is your little brother, Timothy.”_

_The baby was her little brother!_

_“You can touch him if you want.” Arizona looked at her mother like she had two heads “But you need to be gentle ok?” She only managed to nod before slowly bringing her little hand to the baby’s smaller one._

_She gasped when she saw that he opened his eyes, they were blue like her own! Getting more confident, she slowly bent over and kissed him on the forehead._

_“My baby, Tim.” she said making her mom coos at the adorable sight before her._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all I would like to apologizefor the very long absence. Life has been crazy, my computer broke then the holidays came and I had to study for my exams which were last week.
> 
>  
> 
> I want you to know that I plan on finishing this story and to not worry, it will take as long as it takes but this story will be finished.
> 
> Finally, I hope you had a great holiday and wish you a very happy new year.
> 
> As usual thanks to pounkcakereal20 for going through my mistakes!
> 
> I will try to go back to regular updates.  
> Don't forget to let me know if you liked it or not :)

_Arizona Robbins:_

What the hell was happening? Was she getting crazy? Was it a dream? She was trying to find any plausible explanation to what happening to her.

Wasn't she supposed to get better? Isn't that how recovery is supposed to be?

Why was she having hallucinations of someone she didn't even knew?

Then she froze… what if she had a freaking brain tumor and she was dying?

She was starting to freak to hell out, not knowing what was happening to her.

"Jeez zona! What gotten in your pants?" Said the still unknown man. "First you don't have tumor." Ok how did he fucking know that? Was he in her head or something? "And no I'm not in your head, you're just talking out loud dummy."

She looked at the man check who was looking around her room, making small comments on his way. He walked to the glass watching himself in the reflection. "Oh wow! I look so much more badass than I used to be, don't you think zona?" He turned towards her winking at her before turning again. "Oh right you don't remember, sorry."

Rude. Arizona thought.

He ran his hand through his hair and whistled. "I don't remember my hair being this long! It's so weird having civilian cloths and not a strict haircut, but I like it so freaking much."

Listening to him, something caught Arizona's attention. "Did you say civilian? Are you in the Marines or something like that?" Maybe she knew him from there. Her father told her that she was a Surgeon in the Marines.

"You caught me!" He said laughing. "You've always been the smarter one zona!" He went back to looking at himself in the mirror.

Arizona kept looking at him, tons of questions running in her head. There were so many that she didn't know where to start. As if sensing Arizona's frustration, the man sighed turning around.

"You can ask me three questions, choose wisely." He walked to sit back next to her on the bed.

She looked at him confused for a few seconds before her brow creased. What could she ask him? She knew what she wanted to know but there were just so many questions and she could only ask three.

"I… who are you?" she asked a little unsure.

"Like I said before, that's for me to know and you to find out." He laughed at the incredulous look the blonde threw his way. "What? I never said you would get answers."

Arizona huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's the point of me asking questions if I don't get answers?"

"Do you want this to be your second question?" He asked jokingly.

"Ugh no!" Arizona said getting riled up. "I'm getting tired of this, I just want everything back to normal." She said feeling her anger dissipate and getting replaced by resignation and tiredness. A few seconds later, she started laughing, surprising the man and making him look at her like she was crazy.

He kept looking at her an uncomfortable smile on his face. "I'm sorry..." She managed to get out between breaths. "It's… just… ironic." She started. She waited until she was calm enough to continue. "Don't you think it's ironic how I keep wishing for things to go back to the way they were when I don't even remember how it was?" She finished wiping her eyes from the tears that had gathered after her hysterical moment.

The man opened his mouth ready to talk when the blonde interrupted him again. "No I don't want you to answer, it was a rhetorical question." She sighed looking at him with her tired eyes. "Can you at least tell me why you are here and if I'm not crazy... Why am I the only one seeing you?"

"I'm here for you-" He stopped when Arizona scoffed.

"That's really helpful, thanks stranger." She added mockingly.

The man rolled his eyes and ignored the blonde before continuing. "There's some things I'm not allowed to tell you, like my name, you need to find them alone." He stood up and walked to the window looking at the outside world. "All I can say is that I'm here for you. I was send to help you heal and guide you to recover your memory. You are the only ons seeing me because I no longer exist." He stopped and turned to look at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Think of me as your guardian angel." He said throwing a wing at Arizona.

The blonde groaned, this man couldn't be serious for more than 5 minutes. "Ok so I need to remember for you to go?" She asked and the man nodded. "Well I guess we're going to spend a lot of time together Siri…" she said and the man looked at her confused, a frown on his face. "What? You don't like it?" Arizona said chuckling. "I figured that since you won't tell me your name, that I'll name you myself. People will think that I'm talking to my phone and not to myself like some crazed person."

The man whistled before slow clapping the blonde. "Wow, I must say I'm impressed, however I always said you were the smart one." He said before frowning once again "I don't really like this name though… It doesn't quite fit me" He said making Arizona laugh.

"that's not my problem… Siri." Arizona answered before laughing out loud at the pouting man.

* * *

 _Callie Torres, Sofia Torres, Barbara Robbins_ :

After being reassured by her Aunt and finding the motivation to go help the Blonde, Sofia ran to said blonde's room. However, she never got the chance to reach Arizona's bedroom because she collided with someone, once again, decidedly today wasn't her day.

Looking up, her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Hi mommy!" She said, her smile so sweet it could make someone diabetic.

Callie looked at her daughter suspiciously, she wasn't supposed to be alone roaming the hospital's hallway. She probably was hiding something if the smile she gave her was any indication.

"Hey baby, what are you doing alone?"

"I was looking for you." The six years old easily lied. She hated lying to her mother but she didn't want her to be mad at her for being alone when she had forbidden her to.

Callie knew her daughter was lying and knowing her it wouldn't take much for her cracking and telling her everything. She looked at her daughter cocking one eyebrow up, waiting for her to crack and spill everything.

When the little girl kept saying nothing, Callie decided to give her a little push. "Do you know what happens to little girl who lie to their mom?" She tried to contain the satisfied smile that wanted to broke on her face when she saw her little girl's eyes widened before sighing.

"I didn't do anything wrong mommy, I just wanted to go see my friend and help her." Sofia said in one breath. She didn't to lie to her mother but she didn't know how she would react to her being friend with a patient. Her mother always told her to be careful and to never wonder in the hospital without an adult with her.

Callie was about to reprimand her daughter for wondering alone and talking to strangers. Ask her who her friend was when she heard someone calling her name.

Her full name might she had, and there were only a few people was still called her 'Calliope'.

Turning around, she could see none other than Barbara Robbins walking toward her. She groaned knowing that she couldn't avoid her or pretend that she didn't see her and because her daughter was there.

Shit! Sofia…

She looked down at her daughter and could see the little girl looking at the new person with curious eyes.

"Calliope" The woman said again with a big smile when she had finally reached Callie. "I didn't see you since Arizona woke up, how have you been doing dear?" Callie look stunned as the woman who was talking to her as if nothing had happened, like her family never made her life miserable six years ago.

"I… uh… it's Callie." She started quietly. She was trying to think of what she wanted to say next, mindful of Sofia's presence. But then she realized that whatever she would say her daughter wouldn't understand and she could deal with her asking questions. "Look…" She started. "It's been six years, you didn't care then about how I was doing when I needed you and now that I don't need you, you do?" She asked rhetorically. "You don't have to be nice, I'm abig girl now. I won't start crying."

Barbara was gaping at her; She didn't know what the hell she was talking about. She was the one who disappeared six years ago when she broke up with her daughter, not the other way around.

She was about to reply when Callie cut her off. "You don't need to justify yourself. I don't want to talk about that now." She was tired of the Robbins's. Between the daughter who didn't remember a thing and kept hitting on her, the father always throwing her dark looks and the mother acting as if nothing ever happened. "Now if you'll excuse me, me and my daughter or going home. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

With that she was gone.

Barbara stood there looking at their retreating forms, shocked after hearing Callie sudden outburst.

* * *

_Checking one last time that everything was ready, she went to sit on the living room couch._

_To say she was exited was an understatement. She was finally going to see her babies after months of separation._

_It was their first break since they started their training and she missed them terribly. Hearing a car park outside, Barbara immediately stood up and ran to the door. A big smile broke on her face when she saw them getting out of the car. They looked exhausted but as soon as they saw her their smiles matched hers and they ran to her. Barbara was engulfed in hugs._

_"Oh my babies!" She exclaimed making both of them groan. Once they broke the hug, Barbara lifted both of her hands to her children's face looking at them with tears gathering in her eyes._

_They both looked more mature with their new haircut and uniforms. Gone were their long hair. Tim had it completely shaven while Arizona had it a little above her shoulders._

_"Oh mom don't cry!" Tim said bending down and kissing his mother on the cheek._

_"I just really missed you."_

_"We missed you too mom." Arizona said hugging her mother again._

_Later that night, they were all sitting around the dining table, eating silently the dinner Barbara made especially for her children._

_"Oh mom! You have no idea how much I missed your cooking!" Tim said before shoveling another mouthful._

_"Manners Timmy." Barbara said laughing at her son's antics while Arizona simply rolled her eyes and Daniel stayed silent._

_Barbara could see that something was off with her daughter. She was quieter, talked only when we asked her something and seemed to be far away._

_She then realized something and cursed herself for not thinking about it sooner._

_"Arizona sweetie, are you ok?" She asked and Arizona lifted up her head looking at her mother with a tired gaze._

_"Yeah…" Arizona answered playing with her food._

_"You have barely touched your dinner." Barbara commented. She was getting concerned and she knew if she kept pushing Arizona might snap._

_"I'm just tired and not really hungry."_

_Barbara could see that it was a lie, even when she wasn't hungry she would always at least eat a little something. She looked at Tim silently asking him what was wrong and he only shrugged before mouthing 'Callie?'_

_Barbara wanted to ask her daughter but she didn't know if she should. She had learned that her daughter had broken up with her girlfriend and to say she was shocked was an understatement. They were perfect for each other and she could see the love radiating from them especially when they were looking at the other without her knowledge._

_She considered Callie like her own daughter and she could feel the loss, her heart breaking every time she thought about the brunette woman. She couldn't begin to imagine what her daughter was feeling._

_She was about to ask her daughter if it was about the brunette that she was in this state when she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked to her side and was met with the disapproving look of Daniel. He shook his said clearly having guessed what she was about to say._

_No matter how annoyed she was at him, Barbara just huffed and didn't say anything. She didn't want to start another fight with her husband, especially in front of the kids._

_She'll just have to wait to have a moment alone with her daughter to talk to her._

_What Barbara didn't know was that she would never find this moment before her daughter was due to leave again._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hey I'm back a week later like promised!  
> This chapter is kind of a filler, I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Thanks to pounkcakereal20 same as usual boo!
> 
> Ps: you don't wanna miss next couple of chapters because shit is about to go down (finally!)

_Arizona Robbins:_

A few days passed and Arizona was still at the same point. Since she started seeing her 'Guardian angel,' that's how he referred to himself but she still called him Siri. She didn't get any memory back and she was getting frustrated a little bit more every day.

She hadn't talked to anyone about the fact that she was having hallucination or that she was feeling crazy, she was still not sure about what was happening to her. Siri wasn't any help and it was getting annoying to be honest.

She just wanted to be normal, well as normal as possible in her case, was that too hard to ask?

To make matters worse she hadn't seen Dr. Torres in a while. Instead it was a resident who came to check up on her, his name was Dr. Karev. He was grumpy all the time and blunt and she like that. It changed from people being fake happy all the time.

Her father stopped visiting her, her mother said that he had important matters to attend. To be honest she couldn't care less, something seemed off with him in the way he was around her and even in the way her mother interacted with him. She couldn't say that she missed him and Siri was more than happy to not see his face.

"I just don't understand." She said crossing her arms and looking at Siri. He looked at her questioningly. "How are you supposed to help me? I haven't had one dream since you came."

"I'm here for you." Was all he said making Arizona groan. He had been saying the same sentence over and over and it was making her crazy!

"I know that! But why? How?"

"You know I can't tell you, you need to-"

"- figure it out myself, I know." She cut him off. "I don't like you..." She said laying down and turning away from him. If he didn't want to help her than she wouldn't bother to give him her attention.

"Oh come on Zona!"

The second the words left his mouth, Arizona froze and was attacked with images.

* * *

_Everything was white. So white that it was almost hurting her eyes. However, it didn't stop her from running. Looking at her feet she saw that her boots where white too and then she realized that everything was white because of the snow._

_it was almost Christmas and the snow has recovered almost everything. It was the first time she saw this much snow. Usually it didn't snow this much._

_She looked to her right and saw her friend running next to her a big smile on her face. It was Calliope. They met a few months ago on the first day of school and since then they have been inseparable. Their mothers always joked saying that they were joined at the hips. It didn't make her laugh thought, it was a disturbing image for an 8 years old._

_Then she heard a thud and someone calling her name._

_"Come on Zona! Wait for me!"_

_She stopped and turned around, there she saw her little brother trying to pick himself off of the floor. Quickly glancing behind, she saw that Calliope was still running and was getting ahead of them._

_"Come on Tim, hurry up, I don't wanna loose!"_

_The little boy tried to stand up as fast as possible but by the time he did, Calliope was already jumping up and down from her victory._

_Arizona was mad and disappointed especially because if it hadn't been for her little brother she wouldn't have lost, well, she thinks she wouldn't have._

_However her mood quickly changed when she felt the little arms of her brother wrap around her waist. He was thanking her for not leaving him alone and apologizing to her for being the reason she lost._

_"I will always be there for you." She promised him._

_He was her brother after all, her responsibility_.

* * *

 _Barbara Robbins_ :

She looked behind one last time, checking that she hadn't forget anything before closing the door to her hotel room and walking toward the elevator.

To say she was tired was an understatement, with only one phone call her life turned around for the worst. She had learnt that her son died and that her daughter was in a critical state. She didn't even had time to mourn and burry her lost son before she had to fly to the other side of the country to be by her daughter's side.

She just wanted to curl up on a corner and cry and sleep but she couldn't do that because her daughter needed her. She needed to stay strong for her, it was the last thing keeping her together and she wouldn't bare to lose her too.

She never wanted her children to be in the Marines, it was all her husband obsession, saying that it was the Robbins's path and that they were meant for that. He especially insisted for Arizona, saying that it would keep her straight in every sense of the word.

She knew that he always had trouble with Arizona sexuality and that he never really accepted it.

Arizona had almost finished college when her relationship with her husband changed. They were alone, Tim was out with friends and her husband came back home drunk. When he retired he was a changed man, he was far from the man she married and fell in love with. She could see that war changed him and she didn't want that for her children. That night he blamed her, saying that she was the one who raised them since he was away fighting for his country and she let the devil in their daughter's head. It was her fault and now he had to fix it.

They fought and yelled at each other, until, without seeing it coming she received a hard slap to the face. She stood there motionless, shocked of what just happened.

He then started crying and apologizing, promising that it would be the last time. He grabbed his jacket and left only coming back two days later. To this day she didn't know where he went.

It was indeed the last time, but something broke that day and it would never be fixed.

Barbara wiped the single tear that managed to escape her eyes before realizing that she arrived at the hospital.

Her life lately consisted of comings and goings to the hospital, trying to talk with her daughter who barely remembered her and crying herself to sleep.

She took the longest way to her daughter's room, she had a bad feeling about today and she wanted to be alone as long as possible.

She didn't look where she was going until she felt a body collide with her. she barely managed to stay upright and then she noticed who ran into her.

It was none other than Calliope, or Callie as it seemed she lost to call her Calliope for some unknown reason.

"Sorry I didn't look where I was going." The brunette apologized. She still hasn't realized who Barbara was.

"It's ok dear, it is as mush my fault as it is yours." She saw Callie's head snap up to look at her when she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Oh.. uh, well that's ok." Callie then tried to leave but Barbara was having none of it and grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving.

Callie threw her a confused look while Barbara was trying to think of what she wanted to say to the brunette. She didn't think, she just the woman to stop running away from her.

"What happen to you?" Barbara asked out loud. She didn't mean for it to come out, it was just a genuine thought and she sure as hell didn't think Callie would react the way she did.

The brunette laughed so loud that people who were around them stopped to look at them. She felt a little self-conscious she knew of Callie's temper and she didn't like being on the receiving end of it.

"Are you serious right now?" The brunette asked still laughing but Barbara could see that it wasn't a happy laugh, it was more sarcastic. She didn't answer she didn't know what to say. "Are you seriously going to act as if nothing happened?" The brunette however, seemed to know what she wanted to say. "Are you seriously going to act as if your daughter didn't leave me pregnant with her child and your husband didn't threaten me and my unborn child, your granddaughter by the way? Is that really what you wanna-"

"Wait what?" Barbara finally asked. She barely managed to get those to words out. It was like she stepped in the twilight zone. What was Callie talking about?

"Why are you acting like you didn't know?" Callie must have seen the look of pure distress and horror on Barbara's face because she then added "wait… you didn't know… shit!"

Barbara's head was spinning; it was too much information at once. Her daughter left Calliope! She has a granddaughter. With that thought she saw a flash of the little blonde girl that was with Callie the last time she saw her. Her husband threatened Callie and her child!

Barbara felt dizzy and suddenly her vision blurred until it all went black.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> trigger warning!

Arizona woke up with a start. She didn’t remember falling asleep. Actually she didn’t remember what she had been doing at all. Then it all came back to her. She remembered! She has a brother, Tim! What happened to him? Why didn’t he come to see her? Were they even close? It seemed to her that they were.

 However, she was cut out of her musing when she heard the reason of her sudden waking up.  There on the far corner of her room stood her parents harshly whispering and arguing. When did her father come back?

 She couldn’t what they were saying but if they were whispering she assumed it was about her.

 She was about to talk and ask them what the hell was going when she noticed that her mother had a small bandage around her head.

 Suddenly she let out a very loud yell when she saw her father raised his hand ready to hit her mother. Her father’s arms stayed stuck high in the air with her mother eyes looking at him wide.

 Then everything froze and she was assaulted with images.

 

* * *

 

 

_A few hours earlier:_

 

Callie was sitting in the chair next to Barbara’s bed. Her head was in her hands and she was trying to think about everything that happened that lead her to this point.

When Barbara fainted she hit her head wrong leading to the cut on the side on her head. Callie immediately got her checked out by Derek and thankfully it was just a minor cut, they just had to wait until she woke up.

 Because of all this chaos, Callie didn’t have the time to think about her conversation with Barbara until now.

 At first, she thought that Barbara was messing with her and playing stupid in the hopes of Callie letting her off the hook. But then she saw the look on Barbara’s face when she told her the truth and she was pretty sure that it was impossible to fake that kind of look.

 How was it possible that she didn’t know, after all this time? Callie cursed herself at the way she treated Barbara. She was like a second mother to her, she should’ve known that she would’ve never done that to her. But then again she thought that she would be with Arizona for the rest of their life... but look where they are now. she tried to reassure herself that she couldn’t have known.

 However, she couldn’t help herself but to ask, what if? What if Barbara had known, would it have changed something? What if she had tried harder to get in touch with her?

She heard rustling next to her and saw that Barbara was starting to gain consciousness. The second she was fully aware of her surroundings, Barbara jolted up in her bed making Callie jump a little on her seat.

As soon as Barbara saw Callie, a sob escape her mouth and fresh tears started pouring out of her eyes. Callie immediately stood up but she didn’t move, she didn’t know what she was supposed to do.

Barbara looked at her and shook her head, noticing the way Callie was looking at her. She realized that all that happened wasn’t a dream and she started crying harder.

“I’m- I’m so so sorry!” She barely managed to say between sobs. “I didn’t know; I- I should’ve known.”

Callie’s heart broke at the sight of the woman. She looked so small and vulnerable, it was getting hard for Callie to stay mad at her.

 Against her best instinct, Callie went to sit next to the woman and took her in her arms. Barbara clung to Callie’s scrub top. She kept crying an apologizing while Callie just let her and rubbed her back.  

After a while, Barbara eventually stopped crying and released Callie apologizing once again. It was only after checking that Barbara was in fact physically and mentally ok, that Callie asked her about what she knew.

They sat there in the little room, Barbara telling her how after their graduation her daughter came home to tell her and her husband how Callie had broken up with her. She had decided that the next thing for her to do was to join the Marines.

Thinking about that day, Barbara realized how Arizona seemed troubled and on the verge of breaking down. At first she thought that it was because Callie had ended their relationship but now she’s thinking that something else might’ve happened.

To say she was shocked about Callie’s version was an understatement. It was like Callie was talking about another person and not her daughter nor her husband for that matter. It was like she was living in an alternate universe. Surely there was a misunderstanding. She couldn’t believe that they were talking about her daughter.

“Are you sure?” She asked. By the look on Callie’s face, she knew that it was stupid question to ask. She just needed to be sure that’s all. “It just… it sounds so unlike her and she was so heartbroken when you broke up. I even thought it was the reason she joined the Marines.”

“Are you asking me if I am sure that your daughter did really took her things and left without a word? If I am sure that she really did broke my heart? Because I am sure! I am also sure that after she left me I couldn’t breathe, eat or sleep! I didn’t even want to live and if it wasn’t for my daughter I don’t think that I would be standing there talking to you right now!” Once Callie finished she was out of breath and she could see the look of regret on Barbara’s face.

“I’m sorry, so, so sorry Callio- uh, Callie”

 Seeing Barbara on the verge of tears made Callie feel bad for snapping at her. However, Barbara had to understand that she wasn’t the only one hurting in this situation. Callie spent a long time trying to move on and mend her broken heart and seeing them again brought back all those memories that she tried to burry far in her mind. Seeing them again made her question if she had really moved on and she wished that she had never seen them again. She just wanted to live peaceful life with her daughter and girlfriend and since they came it has only been a roller coaster. She just wanted to get off the rollercoaster and breathe.

“I need to go. I have patients to check on.” It was a lie but she needed to get away, she needed some time to herself. “I’ll send someone to see if you’re good to go.” Barbara didn’t answer, she kept her head down, looking at her hands and just nodded to show Callie that she heard her.  

Once Callie left, Barbara broke down into tears once again. She knew what she needed to talk about once her husband came back later.

 When Callie left Barbara Robbins’s room she didn’t know where to go. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to be alone so she could think. Every day was getting crazier than the last and in the end the only thing she wanted to do was to lock herself in a room and sleep, turn her brain off. She was just tired but she knew she couldn’t close herself to the world, not anymore. She had a little girl who counted on her, needed her. She couldn’t do it again.

She stopped walking and she was surprised to realize where she went. There she stood in front of Arizona’s room. The woman she once thought was the love of her life. The woman who once made her the happiest woman on earth but also the most miserable. It was the last place she wanted to be and yet here she was looking at the sleeping form of Arizona through the window glass. 

“You’re her.” The sudden voice startled Callie from her thought. She turned her head and saw Teddy standing next to her. She wasn’t looking at her but rather at the same person she was looking at just seconds before.

“Uh?” Came the reply from Callie.

 Still not looking at her Teddy started talking. “Every night during our training Arizona would held this picture, apologizing to it and wishing it good night. Then she would cry herself to sleep. She never told me who it is only that it was the love of her whom she hurt. She was doing that every night the only keeping her sane. But now I see the way you look at her, how you interacted with Barbara and the Colonel and I get it. You’re the woman on the picture, you are her great love, you are her.” She finished finally looking at Callie.

“If I was her great love, she wouldn’t have broken my heart the way she did.” With that she left.

Teddy was the second person telling her that she was the love of Arizona’s life and she just wanted to scream at them ‘Why? Why did she leave then?’ That was the one million dollar question she had been asking herself for six years now. The only person able to answer her didn’t even remember Callie.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour after Callie left, a doctor came to check on Barbara and told her that if she wanted to she was good to go. Without any hesitation Barbara quickly took her things and went to her daughter’s room. She needed to get answers but she knew she wouldn’t get them with her daughter in the state she was in.

 She arrived in the room at the same time as her husband. She saw the look of surprise on his face when he saw the bandage around her head. She walked toward him and he barely had the time to ask her how she was doing before he felt a stinging pain on his face. He looked at the red face of his wife, she seemed to be mad at him. 

Daniel looked at her his mouth agape. Slowly he brought his hand to his face where his wife had just slapped him.

“How could you?!” She gritted at him. He was still looking at her not knowing what she was talking about or why she slapped him and it caused Barbara to get angrier by the second. “I can’t even look at you right now!” She just wanted to keep hitting him, to smash his face on a wall. Just thinking about what he did to Callie made her want to puke. 

“What are you talking about?” He finally asked dumbly.

“I’m talking about the fact that you threatened Calliope when she came crying at our door when our daughter broke her heart! How could you do this to her? To me? Depriving me of my only grandchild-“ 

“I did this for our family!” He cut her off, his voice raised higher than Barbara’s." Her and her abomination would have ruined our daughter’s life, depriving her of doing what she was always meant to do! I always knew she had a bad influence on Arizona and her getting pregnant was the last straw! I knew that if Arizona knew that she was pregnant she would’ve come running back to her playing house. She should be lucky she kept that thing in her belly!” The more he talk the redder his face was turning... and the more shocked Barbara was getting.

 She discovering a whole new person. This man wasn’t the man she fell in love with. She didn’t know he had so much hate inside of him. What happened to him to become this small minded, hateful, pathetic man?

“I want you leave.” She calmly said. She knew that at this point it was pointless trying to talk to him. He has been suppressing those feelings for a while now and she knew he wouldn’t change his mind. “I don’t know you anymore. I will stay with my daughter until she recovers but you are no longer needed here or anywhere else regarding me. As soon as I can I will send you the di-“ 

“Don’t you even dare finish this sentence!” He growled at her. She could see his hands contracting into fists, a clear sign that he was trying to control himself in vain. “You are my wife! You can’t talk to me like that! Everything I did was for our family!”

“Everything you did ruined this family! Can’t you see it? Because of you our daughter is in a hospital bed! Because of you our son is dead! You killed our son and I will never forgive you!” 

Then all hell broke loose. In a flash Daniel’s hand came up and was directed toward Barbara. However, before his hand could make contact with his wife, they both heard blood cooling scream. Turning their heads, they saw that it was coming from Arizona who had awoken.

 

* * *

 

**(Trigger warning)**

_Six years ago:_

  _Arizona was on the University parking lot walking to her car to go home. She couldn’t wait to get home. She had promised Callie that she would try to come early enough for them to have dinner together. The few weeks has been hectic for them, with the end of the semester and the graduation coming they barely had the time to see each other. However, she planned to see her girlfriend tonight. She had a surprise for her._

_For weeks she has been walking with the box in her pocket. She didn’t want to leave it at home afraid that Callie would find it.  She hadn’t prepared some great romantic thing. She only planned to be honest with her and hopefully tonight the girl of her dreams will become her fiancée._

_Looking up she saw her car a few meters in front of her. She frowned when she saw a figure slumped against it. Getting closer her breath hitched in her throat. It was her father, whom she hadn’t talked to nor seen in years. There he was just standing in front of her._

_At first she hopefully thought that he had come to apologize and mend their relationship. But when she got close enough and saw his face she knew things wouldn’t go well._

_When she was in front of him and he still didn’t turn to look at her, Arizona quietly called him._

_"Daddy?” At first he didn’t respond but when she insisted a few more time he jolted his head up as if startled by her._

_“Oh Arizona! My dear gay daughter! I have been waiting for you for hours!” He slurred and she immediately knew he was drunk. Her father in this state could only lead to bad things._

_“Dad you’re drunk.” She plainly stated. “What are you doing here? Where’s mom?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest._

_He looked at her and then started laughing. Arizona was startled at and confused._

_“You know,” He started ignoring his daughter’s question, “I always thought that between you and Timothy, you would be the one following my footsteps. When you were little you always tried to do everything like me. I even called you my little soldier.” He said with a fond smile on his face. “Do you remember?”_

_“I do” she answered with a smile on her own. She thought that maybe his surprise visit wouldn’t be so bad. However, hearing his next words made her cursed herself for thinking to fast._

_“But then you met this girl and you completely changed. I don’t even recognize you! What the hell are you doing playing house with her? You should be in the Marines protecting your country like I did! I didn’t raise you to be like that, I raised you better. This girl ruined your life. Because you listened to her you didn’t even get the surgery to make you normal! Do you want to go to hell? Is that what you want?” He asked raising his voice._

_To say Arizona was shocked was an understatement. Did her father really come all this way just to insult her? She was getting tired of this. After years, he comes back only to make things worse. She was fine not talking to him. What had prompted his drunk visit? “Ok, first of all, you didn’t raise me, mom did, you were barely there. Second of all, if you came all this way just to tell me I’m going to hell then you can take your sorry ass back to where it came. I don’t even know how mom can deal with you.” She barely finished her sentence when her father slapped her face so hard it made her step a few steps back._

_Everything that happened next happened so fast, Arizona barely had the time to register. He grabbed her by her hair and brought her face inches from him. By now she was scared out of her mind and tears were streaming down her face. “Don’t you ever talk to me like that again! I’m your father and I will not tolerate you disrespecting me! Is that clear?” Arizona didn’t respond paralyzed by fear. “You are right I didn’t raise you, that’s why you turned out this way but don’t worry now I am here and I will make things right.” Now he was whispering and Arizona could smell the alcohol on his breath making her want to puke. “After your graduation, I want you to joins the Marines like you are meant to be-“ Arizona started protesting and Daniel only tightened his grip on his daughter._

_She tried to move away and defend herself but he was much stronger than her. How can her father treat her like this? “I won’t do it -, you can go to hell!” She managed to say but immediately regretted it when he hit her again._

_“Either you do as I say or I will take care of the 'problem' myself!” Her blood froze, she knew what he considered the problem to be, Calliope._

_“No…” She choked out between sobs._

_“Tell me what you are going to do after your diploma?”_

_She knew what he wanted to say, but she didn’t know if she could do it. She couldn’t live without Calliope but she never seen her father in this state and she didn’t know what he was capable of. She promised to always protect Callie and she would do whatever it takes to keep this promise. “I… I’ll join… the Marines.”_

_As soon as the words left her mouth her released her and she could finally breath. He smoothed her hair and caressed her face making Arizona cringed and want to puke more than before._

_“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m going to fix you.” Before leaving he said “Oh and don’t talk to anyone about our little convo.”  Then he left._

_Arizona bend over and finally puked all over the concrete before collapsing on the floor, sobs wreaking her body._


	16. Chapter 16

“Arizona?” She heard the small voice calling her name.

 

She remembered and she wished she didn’t.

 

Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with her mother’s. Her eyes were puffy and red, a clear sign that she has been crying. Then looking at her left she saw her father, he stood tall but something was off. He wasn’t this intimidating man anymore, he was just pathetic and she could see nervousness in his eyes.

 

Then she remembered, he was the one who ruined her life! Because of him she was stuck here. Her anger started rising the more she thought of all the things her father was responsible for. Then she felt like she would explode from rage when she remembered what he was about to do just second before.

 

He was about to hit her mother! Hadn’t it been for her God knows he would’ve done to her.

 

“Get out.” She said through gritted teeth. It was taking everything she had in her not to jump on him. She ignored the fact that she couldn’t do much in the state she was in.

 

He looked at her like he was confused, like he didn’t know what she was talking about or that she was talking to him, and it was only making her angrier.

 

“Did you not hear what I just said? Get the fuck out of here before I call security!”

 

“Wh-“

 

“Get the fuck out!” She yelled and this time he seemed to understand because he started walking to the door. Arizona thought that he might give a little bit more resistance before leaving but to her surprise he left without saying another word. However, she knew that he would be back.

 

Once he was gone Arizona turned her attention to her mother who had fresh tears in her eyes. She didn’t know what to say to her so she did the only thing she could think of and took her in her arms.

 

It seemed it was the right thing to do. Because as soon as her mother’s heard touched her shoulder she broke down into sobs.

 

They stayed like that for a few moments, Barbara crying on Arizona’s shoulder and Arizona holding her mother tight. She closed her eyes and felt a single tear fall down her cheek. It felt good to be in her mother’s arms. She hadn’t seen her in a while and now that they were finally reunited she felt a little bit better even though she would have preferred it being in another circumstance.

In this moment Barbara forgot everything about what she had learned a few hours ago and just sought comfort in her daughter. She didn’t know what would’ve happened if Arizona hadn’t stopped him and just the thought of it made her shiver.

 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Barbara apologized finally releasing Arizona and sitting in the chair next to Arizona’s bed.

 

“You don’t have to apologize mom.” Arizona started. Her heart broke a little more when she saw her mother struggle to contain her tears. “You are the victim here mom.”

 

Barbara only nodded her head before standing up. Arizona looked at her with a confused look, not knowing where she was going.

 

“I need to freshen up a little, I’ll be right back.” Barbara said before going to the bathroom that was in Arizona’s room.

 

Arizona sighed, she didn’t know what her mother was feeling and she felt like she was holding something from her. She wanted to tell her that she remembered, she wanted to tell her everything. She needed to talk to someone but she knew that she couldn’t especially when her mother was in this state. It would only make things worse.

 

“Well I must say, I am quite proud of you my dear.” She heard someone say in a faux accent making her jump a little.

 

Looking up, her eyes widened. She opened her mouth a few time but nothing came out.

 

“Well that is the first time that I see you speechless, even when you were without your memory you talked more.” He said jokingly.

 

“Tim..” She whispered.

 

“Well, that’s a start.” He said clapping.

 

She knew it wasn’t the first time that she saw him, but it was the first time she’s seeing him with her memory back. Seeing him now, she remembered the last time she actually saw him.

 

She remembers the smile he threw her just before going inside that building. She remembers going after him when the building started falling and she remembers seeing the ceiling fall on him just before she could get to him.

 

She felt the tears welling in her eyes. She kept looking at him, she couldn’t stop it.

 

“Are… are you dead?” She asked the dreaded question. “Is that why I am seeing you? Oh my god! You are dead, I couldn’t save you!” She was now full on crying. She couldn’t help herself, everything was coming back to her and her emotions were a mess. “I couldn’t save you and now you’re dead! I’m so sorry Tim, I tried, I really tried.”

Tim took her in his arms and she could swear that she could smell him and feel him as if he was really here and it only mad her cry harder. She wished he was here, she wished her little brother was really taking her in his arms and comforting her like he always did.

 

“Shhh, it’s ok Arizona, I'm good now. It wasn’t your fault, you did everything you could. You even stupidly risked your life to save mine.” She was still crying and Tim didn’t know what to say to make her stop. “Listen Arizona, I don’t have very long before I need to go back... for good this time.” He started realizing wasn't listening Arizona. He made her look at him before he continued. “I need you to do something for me. You have to talk to Callie.”

 

“What? No way!” She exclaimed.

 

“Come on Arizona… you need to talk to her, it’s important.” Tim insisted. She could see on his face that it was really important. “Promise me you’ll talk to her.”

 

“I promise...” She reluctantly said. Tim took her in his arms one more time before kissing her on the forehead.

 

“Remember, I’ll always be with you big sis and I’ll always love you.” With that he disappeared right in front of Arizona’s glassy eyes. Once he was completely gone Arizona broke down once again in tears. She just lost her brother for the second time.

 

Arizona crying her heart out was the sight that greeted Barbara when she came out of the bathroom. She barely managed to compose herself, she was on the verge of crying again. She ran to her daughter’s side before taking her in her arms and letting her cry on her shoulder.

 

She knew they needed to talk but right now was not the good time for it. Right now her daughter needed her mother.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The talk is coming

She jumped when she heard her phone beep signaling that the two minutes of waiting were up.

She took the stick in her hands but still didn’t look at it. To say she was scared was an understatement. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She needed to know but she didn’t want to.

 

It took her all she had in her to finally manage to look and when she did she wished she didn’t. her heart stopped when she saw the two vertical lines. Those lines that is going to change her life more than it already has and she didn’t know if she was ready for it.

 

She wanted to cry but she knew she couldn’t. Not now. Not here.

 

She heard the door open making her jump once again before she hid the stick in her back and turned to the person who came in. It seemed that it was just her luck because the person who came in was a nurse and she knew how much the nurses loved gossip.

 

“Hi Dr. Altman.” The nurse acknowledged before going inside a stall.

 

Teddy just nodded and once she knew she was clear she threw the stick away, cleaned her hands once more and left the bathroom forever changed.

 

* * *

 

After her exchange with Teddy, Callie busied herself with work. She didn’t want to think about anything and the only thing that helped her do that was surgery. Being able to sorely focused on the task at hand, knowing that she was helping someone have a better life.

 

That was why she was now running late home. She spent so much time working that she completely forgot the time. It was only when she received a text from Kate asking her where she was, and if she was coming home for dinner, that Callie realized how late she was.

 

Arriving home, Callie found Kate sitting on a couch a glass of wine in hand.

 

“Hey Baby.” She heard the redhead say. Callie quickly greeted her before asking her where Sofia was. It was her first day back at school after her accident and she wasn’t there to get her. She felt even more guilty when Kate told her that Sofia tried to wait for her but fell asleep a while ago.

 

“Thank you for looking after her. how did you even know that I couldn’t make it, I didn’t text you?”

 

“Oh, right! I saw on the board that you were in surgery for most of the day so…” Kate said awkwardly. She didn’t know if the initiative she took to go get Sofia from school was a good idea or not. But seeing that Callie had forgotten about it she thought that it was a good thing she thought about it. Even though she knew that Sofia didn’t like her much, she on the other hand really loved this her. When she saw that Callie didn’t say anything she grew concerned. “Is that ok?”

 

“Oh yeah totally! Thank you!” Callie quickly responded. “I’m going to check on Sof, I’ll be right back.” With that she hurried up the stairs.

 

Callie didn’t know what came over her but she just had the realization that Kate was getting more and more present in Sofia’s life and she didn’t know what to think of it. It is good, right? She’s her girlfriend and there are getting more and more serious, so it’s a good thing that Kate gets more involved in her daughter’s life. That is what she wanted from the beginning, she should be happy but then why did she feel like something was off?

 

She didn’t want to dwell on it, so she pushed the feeling in the back of her mind and went inside her daughter’s bedroom.

 

Her heart melted when she saw her sleeping daughter. She felt guilty for forgetting about her. She swore to herself that she would never neglect her and yet she felt like she did and she couldn’t hate herself more for it.

 

She walked closer and then sat down on her daughter’s bed. She kissed her on the forehead brushing a few stray hairs to the side. Sofia sighed and turned on the other side.

 

Callie was about to leave her daughter’s room when something caught her attention. Sofia was holding a piece of paper and from where she stood Callie couldn’t quiet see what it was. Taking the piece of paper from her daughter’s hand, Callie froze once she realized what it was.

 

How did her daughter get hold of this? She didn’t know what to think. Can this day be over already? Seeing this picture of Arizona and her made her both angry and nostalgic. She missed the good ol’ days where everything was simple. She was angry with herself for thinking that what they had was real, that Arizona really cared about her. She was angry at herself for being the stupid girl that she had been and for the feelings she still felt every time she saw the blonde’s stupid face.

 

However, what she was feeling wasn’t important right now, what was important was why her daughter was sleeping with a picture of Arizona and her.

 

She was too tired to think about this now, so she put the picture back where she found it and left her daughter’s bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Arizona and her mother didn’t talk that day. Well they talked but not about the elephant in the room. However, the thing was that they wanted to talk about opposite things.

 

After Arizona recovered from her break down, Barbara and her made small talk. It was principally about Arizona’s hand state, her newfound memory. After that, Teddy came and Barbara left tired from the day’s events but promised she would come the next day.

 

Teddy just sat there, staring into space and not saying anything. Arizona didn’t know what to say. The only thing that came to her mind was to apologized and even she knew it wouldn’t be enough nor change what happen. The love of her best friend’s life, her brother was dead and she couldn’t do anything do save him. She knew her brother wouldn’t want her to blame herself but it proved to be easier said than done, especially seeing her best friend this broken.

 

“Ted-”

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Arizona’s mouth opened a few times but nothing seemed to came out. She was in shock, she couldn’t quiet process the information she just received. She thought it wouldn’t be possible to feel worse than she did but she was wrong. Her brother could have been a father, she wished the situation was reversed, she wished that he was the one who survived and she was the one who died. She didn’t have anything to go back to, no girlfriend, no children while her brother had all his life in front of him, a girlfriend and now a baby on the way.

 

“I’m sorry…” Arizona finally said. Teddy turned her head and looked at her for the first since she came in the room, tears falling from her eyes. “It should’ve been me, I’m so sorry Teddy.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about? Wait, you remember?” Teddy suddenly said.

 

Arizona looked at her like she was crazy, the woman completely changed her attitude as soon as the words left her mouth.

 

"I...”

 

“Holy shit, you do remember!” Teddy suddenly stood up and embrace Arizona in a tight hug before sitting back down.

 

Arizona was lost, she didn’t know how she was supposed to react. So she didn’t do anything she sat there and waited for Teddy to initiate the conversation. However, Teddy stayed silent to.

 

They both stood there, Arizona looking anxiously at Teddy while Teddy was back to looking in front of her. Then out of nowhere Teddy started to laugh. The more she laughed the louder she was becoming and Arizona was looking at her like she lost her mind.

 

"You got your memory back!” Teddy said between laughs. Arizona just nodded. “I’m pregnant!” She said laughing harder and pointing at her belly. Weirdly enough a smile spread on Arizona’s face. She knew that it wasn’t funny but Teddy’s laugh was infectious. “Your brother is dead...” Now she was full on laughing and sobbing and Arizona couldn’t even know which one was which. By now Arizona was laughing too and she couldn’t help herself even if she tried. “And your Calliope is here! This is so messed up! Everything is messed up!”

 

The second Teddy mentioned Callie, Arizona stopped laughing. It wasn’t funny anymore.

 

She waited a few minutes until Teddy had completely stopped laughing and the blonde was looking back at her.

 

They stayed like that, in silence, looking at each other with tears in their eyes. They didn’t have to talk to know what the other was feeling, they could read it all in each other’s eyes and it brought more tears to their eyes.

 

They were both broken and hurt by the same loss. Arizona didn’t know how someone could recover from such a loss or even if it was possible.

 

She thought she got over the loss of Callie but look at her now, feeling all sort of things just thinking about her and she wasn’t even dead.

 

However, in her darkest time she always could count on Teddy to be by her side, comforting her while she cried. Listening to her scream and curse and in this moment she swore she would do everything in her power to help her best friend heal. She only had her now and her future niece or nephew.

 

She was scared but determined.

 

* * *

 

 

** _Trigger Warning._ **

 

_“No! I can’t!”_

_“Come on Callie! We need you to push, it is for your good and the Baby!” The OB said between Callie’s legs._

_Callie just kept shaking her head and tried to close her legs. She didn’t want to do this, she wasn’t ready. She wasn’t supposed to this this alone!_

_She turned her head to the side and looked at Mark pleadingly hoping and he could help her even though she knew he couldn’t do anything. Mark was the only one with her in the room. She didn’t want anyone else and especially not her parents. She couldn’t bear to see the look on their faces._

_“Come on Callie, you need to push or the baby will be in destress. Think about your daughter.” Mark told her trying to make her push. It was in hers and the baby’s best interest but still Callie refused to do anything._

_“I can’t Mark! She is supposed to be here, I can’t do it without her, I need her!” Callie cried. Mark’s heart broke for his best friend, he knew who she was talking about and he knew how her friends was suffering. Even though she didn’t usually show it, with everything that was happening now her emotions were heightened and everything just came out._

_He didn’t how to help her, he knew how stubborn she was and if she put in her head that she wasn’t pushing there was no way for them to make her push._

 

_“You are stronger than this Callie, you don’t need her. Think about your baby, SHE needs you, you are all she has now, don’t let her down before she is even born.” He knew it was harsh thing to do but he needs her to push._

_However, his words fell on deaf ears as Callie fainted, the pain too much for her to keep enduring. Mark eyes widened. It was bad, it was really bad!_

_“We need to take her to the OR now and do a C-section or the baby won’t make it nor she.” The OB informed Mark before they rolled her bed out of the room._

_It was bad._

_Three weeks later:_

_“Come on Callie opened up!” Mark yelled behind the closed door. He has been trying to get Callie to open the door for the last ten minutes. He could here Sofia crying making him grew concerned with every minute that passed._

_Finally, the brunette decided to open the door and Mark rushed inside the apartment making a beeline to Sofia._

_When he saw the baby, it was like his heart got crushed. The sight making him want to cry. Sofia was still in the same pajamas he has seen her last, he could smell the dirty diaper from miles away and he guessed that she was probably starving._

_Without thinking he took the baby in his arms and hurried to get her cleaned up, changed and fed. When he was done, Sofia had stopped crying and she immediately fell asleep in his arms. Quietly he put her back on her crib and left in search of her mother._

_It wasn’t long before he found her sprawled out on the couch, drunk with a bottle of vodka in her hands._

_“What the fuck Callie?!” He whispered yell as not to wake the sleeping baby, god knows she needed the sleep now. He took the bottle out of Callie hand making her protest._

_He didn’t know what to do with her, if someone had reported her, he could have had her baby taken away but it didn’t seem to faze her at all. All she seemed to care about was getting drunk and drown herself in self-pity._

_“I-“_

_“No stop it, I don’t want to hear it!” he cut her off. “Eho are you? I don’t recognize you! You are supposed to be better than this!” She scoffed making him angrier. He just wanted her to snap out of whatever she was in “Your daughter could have died, do you realize how serious that it Callie? She is only three weeks old!” She was still not out of it, she didn’t even listen to him. He couldn’t leave Sofia alone with her._

_it was useless trying to talk to her, she didn’t want to change. He turned around and went back to where Sofia was sleeping. He took a bag and packed all of the things she could need grabbed the baby dressed her so she wouldn’t be cold outside and went back to see Callie._

_“You know what? I’m taking Sofia since you don’t seem to care about her. Shw deserves better than you. When you get your shit together you can come and get her back otherwise I don’t want to see you.” Callie looked at him like he lost his mind. She didn’t think he would actually take Sofia with him but when she lifted her head and saw the baby in his arm with the bag slung over his shoulder, she realized that he was really taking her with him._

_“You keep crying about how, you can’t do this alone and that you need HER. But the thing is you are not alone, you have your parents, Derek, and me. I really thought you would be tougher than this. That you would at least get yourself together for your beautiful little girl. It seems I was wrong and that you are no better than her other useless mother!” Ehen he finished he was out of breath. He didn’t bother looking back at her when he left slamming the door behind him._

_That night was the wakeup call Callie needed. She realized that everything her friend said was right and the fact that he told her that she was the same as Arizona made her blood boil. She was nothing like her. She didn’t abandoned people who needed her and loved her…_

_She realized that it had been exactly what she had been doing. In neglecting her daughter she had abandoned her when she needed her the most._

_She spent most of the night crying, she hated herself for letting Arizona affect her this much. She hated herself for making her baby suffer. The more she thought about it the more she felt guilty. She realized that couldn’t bare hurting her._

_She loved her daughter, she was a part of her, the best part of her._

_That night she promised that she world get herself back together for her little girl and spend the rest of her life making up for the pain she had caused her._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter : the talk   
> so get ready

A few days past and things were still the same for Arizona. She woke up every day from nightmares, and have been getting visits from her mother and Teddy.

 

Her relationship with Teddy got better every day and she couldn’t be more thankful, however, it wasn’t the same case with her mother’s. It was still awkward between them, every time Arizona tried to talk to her about what happened her mother would either change the subject or completely flee from the room.

 

Since the day threw her father out of the room, she didn’t hear anything from him. She was glad that he stopped coming, she couldn’t deal with him on top of all the things she had to deal with. Thinking about what she saw made her sick. Just thinking about what he's been doing to her mother made her want to storm out of that room and go pull a bullet in his stupid face!

 

Callie was still nowhere to be seen. She heard nurses say that she took some time off. She didn’t know what to feel. She was at the same time relieved and anxious. She wanted to see her but on the other hand she dreaded the day they would be face to face once again. It had been so long and she didn’t know what feelings would resurface first when she sees her.

 

Yep, nothing knew happened.

 

The only thing that change from her new ordinary life was the fact that she finally changed rooms. She wasn’t in the ICU anymore. Her being more stable and on the road to recovery got her transferred to the ortho wing in a much more private room.

 

Yesterday she got a panic attack, it happened when she realized that she might not be able to perform surgery ever again. It just happened, one second she was ok, the next she was choking on air trying to breath. Being a surgeon was the only thing she had left and that her father couldn’t control even when he forced her to join the Marines. Just thinking about not being able to do the only thing that really made her happy made Arizona feel like she didn’t have any purpose anymore. Like what is the point of her surviving if she can't save lives? What was the purpose in life?

 

These question provoked the panic attack, not having answers made it worse.

 

The fact that she couldn’t leave her bed didn’t make things better, she just wanted to be able to go pee on her own or not hurt every time she breathed or laughed or talked. Even though her ribs were healing nicely she still hurt everywhere, her head, her arm, her ribs, her heart…

 

Someone knocked on her door making her slightly jump before she lifted her head to see who it was.  She hid her disappointment when she saw that it was still Dr. Karev instead of Calliope.  He quickly saluted her before saying that he was here to do his routine check up.

 

He was looking at her arm when she asked him something that she wanted to ask him for a while now. “Karev, where is Ca- Dr. Torres?” She cringed at her slip up and hoped that he hadn’t noticed.

 

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her weirdly before shrugging and giving her a short answer. “She took the week off.”

 

“Oh, can she do that? Isn’t she the head of Orthopedics?” She tried to be as subtle as possible but to no avail.

 

At this point Alex didn’t even care to know why she was asking all those questions and just answered her while he was rewrapping her arm and moving to her ribs.

 

“I don’t know, some crap about wanting to spend more time with her daughter. Like you said she’s the head of ortho she can do whatever the hell she wants.”

 

She froze. She didn’t know if she heard him right. Did he say daughter? Callie, her Calliope had a daughter.

 

She felt stupid, what was she expecting, it had been six years, of course she had a child, she probably had a husband too.  She scoffed thinking of all the time they fought about Arizona being scarred of Callie leaving her and having the brunette calling her delusional. Well who was delusional now?

 

She only had herself to blame now, she should’ve fight harder, should’ve sent more letters and called more often. She shouldn’t have stopped until she had an answer from the brunette. But at least she tried while Callie completely gave up on them.

 

“Oh sorry, I uh..” Arizona looked up to see her mother standing at the door. Arizona didn’t know why she looked so flush when she realized that Alex was checking her ribs which mean he took her gown off and she sat there with only small bandages covering her modesty.

 

Looking down at herself she could see the bruising started to fade even though it was still pronounced.

 

“It ok mom, nothing you haven’t seen before.” Arizona tried to reassure her mother that she had no reason to be embarrassed.

 

Alex quickly covered her before saying that he was done. “Everything looks good so far. I would say a week or two before your ribs are completely healed.”

 

Both Barbara and Arizona sighed relieved.

 

“When will I be able to finally get out of this bed?” Arizona impatiently asked.

 

“When your ribs are healed and Dr. Torres gives her ok.” Alex answered and with that he bid his goodbye and left the mother and daughter alone.

 

Barbara was shifting nervously. She woke up this morning determined to finally talk to her daughter. She gave her enough time to herself and now it was time to get honest with each other.

 

“I brought you pizza, your favorite.” Barbara said before walking to Arizona’s bed and putting the box on the small table.

 

“Oh! Thank you mom. Hospital food is just the worst!” Arizona exclaimed before opening the box and taking a slice of pizza shoving half of it in her mouth.

 

Barbara sat on the chair next to Arizona’s bed and looked fondly at her daughter devouring the pizza. She couldn’t imagine her daughter being the person Callie despised.

 

“I saw Calliope the other day.” Barbara started.

 

“Mom..” Arizona knew exactly what her mother what going to talk to her about and she didn’t want to here it. Especially when she was enjoying her favorite pizza.

 

“Uou lied to me Arizona, Callie didn’t break up with you. You left her.” Barbara started.

 

“Mom…” Arizona tried again to cut her mother but it was another fail.

 

“Ee talked, you know? She told me everything, everything.” Barbara took a deep breath trying to compose herself. “I didn’t raise you to be like that! To run from your responsibilities, to be a coward and what makes everything worse is that you lied to my face!”

 

“Dad forced me!” Arizona yelled and Barbara immediately shut up. She looked at her confused and Arizona took a deep breath in before telling her mother the night her father hit her and forced her to join the Marines. It was the first time she said to someone else what happened and she felt like something had been lifted off her chest, like she could finally breath. By the time she finished Barbara had tears streaming down her face and she didn’t know what to say. She had failed her daughter, as her mother she was supposed to protect her and she couldn’t even protect her from her own father. But to be honest she didn’t think she would need to.

 

“I tried to tell her, I called her, I wrote her letters but they always came back untouched. She is the one who gave up on us, she is the one who ran not me! Now she’s married to some guy and has a daughter! Mom it hurts so much. I thought I moved on but I didn’t and I’m in so much pain.” Arizona was now on full on crying.

 

Barbara frowned when she heard what Arizona said. “Arizona, no, she didn’t-“

 

“Look mom, she moved on and now I need to do the same.” She sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

 

“Arizona-“ Barbara tried again.

 

“I’m tired, I don’t wanna talk anymore.” Arizona said making her mother understand that it was the end of their conversation.  Arizona laid down and turned so her back was facing her mother.

 

Barbara sighed before standing. She kissed Arizona’s forehead and left the room confused more than ever. Her daughter and Callie needed to talk soon.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later:

 

Callie woke up that morning with a bad feeling. She didn’t know what it was but she knew that something felt off.

 

She had spent an amazing week with her daughter and her girlfriend and now it was time to break their pink bubble and go back to work and confront reality.

 

They spent their week on a small cottage in the middle of nowhere her father recommended her. Sofia was happy to finally spend some time with her mother and Callie could see it from miles away. She was so happy that she was even nice to Kate without Callie having to tell her.

 

Callie could finally rest and forget about everything wrong in her life and only focus on her daughter and amazing girlfriend.

 

She didn’t want to leave the cottage because everything was easy and just amazing and she knew what was waiting for her in Seattle.  More like who was waiting for her.

 

In addition to it, she needed to find a moment to talk to Sofia about the picture she found in her hands. She didn’t want to ruin their mini vacation by talking about it while they were away.

 

She turned to the other side of her bed and saw that it was empty. She then remembered that Kate had an early shift and had to leave early this morning.

 

She left her bed and went to get Sofia ready for school and herself for work.

 

 

Callie was in the elevator looking at her schedule for the day. She realized that her first patient of the day was Arizona when the elevator’s doors opened. She looked up and smiled when she saw that it was Kate. Being alone in the elevator, Kate took the opportunity to greet her girlfriend with quick peck on the lips. She frowned when her lips touch the brunette’s cheek instead of her lips.

 

“Here we go again..." She mumbled but Callie heard her.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Last week was amazing and you were fine with me kissing you. I didn’t only kiss your lips but now that we’re back at the hospital, you’re back to being cold with me. It’s not the first time it happened. At first I thought that it would pass but now I’m not so sure.” Kate said. It had been awhile now that she wanted to say that and she thought she wouldn’t have too after the amazing week they had but it seems she was wrong.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just stressed because of work.” Callie tried to excuse herself but to be honest she didn’t really know why she was acting the way she did.

 

“You, you always say that, but I’m not sure if I believe you anymore.” Kate finished just in time with the doors opening to her floor. She left not bothering to look back at Callie.

 

 

* * *

 

She could do this. It couldn’t be so hard. She’ll just go in, do her work and leave. Nothing less, nothing more. It wasn’t like she remembered. She’ll just have to treat her like it was just another person and not the person who broke her heart.

 

Callie was trying to give herself a pep talk before she went inside Arizona’s room. She couldn’t avoid her anymore now. Dhe had to check if her ribs were healed so she could get the blonde started on PT.

 

She took a deep breath and braced herself for probably the longest minutes of her life.

 

* * *

 

Arizona’s heart stopped beating the minute the brunette came into her room. She looked at her waltzing inside like she owned the place.  She still hadn’t looked at her but Arizona couldn’t take her gaze off of her. She was talking but Arizona wasn’t listening. She just sat there mouth agape and eyes wide looking at the love of her life.

 

Once Callie finished talking she looked up at Arizona a small smile on her face and the blonde thought that her life was complete, that she could die right here without any regrets.

 

“Arizona?” She heard the brunette call her. She was looking at her confused not knowing what was happening to her.

 

It took everything Arizona had in her for the word that left her mouth making Callie gasp.

 

“Calliope…”

 

* * *

 

_It was one of the rare nights that they both had free and against Arizona’s plea to stay at home and cuddle while watching a movie, Callie dragged them to this night club._

_Arizona found herself sitting at the bar drowning shot after shot while watching her girlfriend dance with some douche. He was dancing to close to her and it made Arizona’s blood boil. She tried to control herself and not let her insecurities get the best of her but she failed. She could already see Callie leave her for this guy and it made her want to vomit._

 

She saw the man grabbed Callie butt and she was out of her stool faster than she thought possible with all the alcohol in her blood. She ran across the dance floor and grabbed the man by the shoulder before hitting him and knocking him on the ground.

 

_“Arizona!” Callie gasped._

_“What's your problem, you crazy bitch?!” The man exclaimed while getting up of the floor._

_“My problem is that you groped my girlfriend asshole!” Arizona said before grabbing Callie’s hand and dragging her out of the night club._

_Once outside Callie stopped Arizona._

_“Arizona what’s wrong with you? You can’t go and hit people!” Callie yelled. She was also intoxicated and she didn’t have any clue of what happened, only that Arizona hit some guy._

_“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with YOU?” Arizona yelled back. “You dance with that guy and let him grab your ass for fuck sake! If I hadn’t been there you probably had gone and fuck him!”_

_“What? I didn’t dance with him! I was dancing with you!” Callie slurred. Well it was true that she danced with her at first. But then Arizona got tired and went to grab a drink, when she turned around she saw the man dancing with Callie and decided to stay at the bar and watch them instead._

_“It wasn’t me Calliope, it was him.” Arizona said quietly this time, understanding better at what had happened._

_“Oh… oh!” It seemed to finally dawn on Callie what happened and she immediately sobered up. “I’m sorry baby, i didn’t know.” Callie said getting closer to Arizona. “We should’ve stayed at your place and cuddled.”_

_Arizona could see that Callie felt guilty but she now understood that it was a misunderstanding. She took Callie in her arms. “It’s ok you didn’t know. I shouldn’t have acted like that. It just like something snapped when he touched you. You’re mine and no one but me can touch your butt!” Arizona said touching said butt with a smirk on her face._

_Callie closed her eyes and moaned. “What do you say we go home and ‘cuddle’?” Callie asked wiggling her eyebrows._

_Arizona laughed before taking Callie’s hand leading her home where Arizona touched her all night long._

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry! I completely forgot to update on AO3
> 
> Thanks for the support and comments!

The second she heard her voice, Callie knew that she remembered. She fucking remembers and she didn't know what to do. The first thing she wanted to do was to run, to fucking flee but she was frozen.

She still hasn't looked at Arizona hoping that somehow she would forget that she was in her room and move on. However, she wasn't that lucky.

"Calliope." Arizona said this time more firmly.

"How long?" Was all she asked. She didn't know if she understood her but to be honest she didn't care. It was all she could say at this point.

She wasn't ready to face her so soon, she wasn't ready for her pink bubble of ignorance to pop, not now, not ever. However, it seemed that the universe didn't care about what she wants.

"A week..." Came Arizona's answer. It seemed that the blonde understood her. If she could she would have smiled about how the blond still seemed to understand her after all this time. Instead it only brought bitterness and anger.

"I have to check your ribs." Callie said curtly. She was going to do her job and get the hell out this room. She didn't have anything to say to her and Arizona made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything to do with her.

Arizona only nodded. She still wasn't over the fact that Callie was standing before her alive and apparently angry. With what she didn't have any idea.

Callie walked to her side and without looking at her once she removed Arizona's gown and checked her ribs. The moment Callie skin came in contact with Arizona's both women breath hitched and Arizona stopped breathing. It was the first contact they had in six years with the both of them awake and conscious of it.

Her ribs were hurting her a little bit but it wasn't unbearable. Callie seemed satisfied and recovered Arizona.

As soon as she was done she moved to the door needing to put some space between them.

"Your ribs seem to be healing nicely. In a few days you can start your first PT session." She finished and opened the door ready to leave.

"Calliope..." Arizona start but she didn't get to say anything else.

"Stop calling me that, that's Callie to you or Dr. Torres"

Arizona won't lie this hurt, it really hurt. However she wasn't the only one to blame! Why would Callie still be angry at her when she was the one who decided that they weren't worth the fight for and ran off starting a new life.

"Callie... we need to-"

"Not now, we don't. I can't do this right now..: I need time." And with that she left.

Arizona would've tried harder to stop her but she was still to emotional to get the words out.

She sighed when she saw Callie leave. She knew they had a lot of things to say, her especially.

* * *

 

The next couple of days, the hospital staff was at the receiving end of Callie's anger. Nobody could talk to her without receiving a furious reply. The interns were scared more than usual of her and the most insignificant mistake could coast them.

She hadn't seen nor talked to Kate in days, the redhead being mad at her. The only person who could talk to her without losing their head were Mark and Sofia.

Today was the day Sofia got her cast off, it was also the day Arizona had her first PT session. Callie knew that she had to check on her arm and see if everything was good.

She was walking down the corridor with Sofia on Mark's back. She couldn't make it to her school because of an emergency and Mark immediately proposed to go get his little princessa. Callie was grateful to have him in her life and her little girl's. She didn't know what she would've done without him. He saved her more times than she could've count.

"Arizona!"

Callie froze looking at her daughter getting off of Mark's back and run toward the woman on the wheel chair.

* * *

 

Arizona was being wheeled from her room to her PT session by Dr. Karen when she saw Callie walking with some guy holding a little girl on his back.

From where she was she couldn't see the faces clearly, she only recognized Callie because she could never forget her face and recognize her a mile away.

To her it looked like the picture perfect happy family. He heart broke knowing that it wasn't her that made Callie smile. She used to be that person but not anymore. And just like that her anger came back too.

She was praying for Alex to make a turn and not pass them. The more closer she got, the more Arizona realized that her prayer weren't being heard.

She was opting for pretending to not see them and turn her head to the other side when she heard a little girl's voice call her name. The next thing she knew she was being tackled in a hug that could've rebroke her ribs.

"Hey kid!" Arizona exclaimed when she realized that it was Sofia.

"I missed you!" The little girl said before hugging the blonde once again.

They were broken out of their embrace by the sound of a throat clearing next to them.  
Looking up Arizona saw Callie standing next to them with an unreadable mask on her face.

"Mommy look that's my friend Arizona!" Sofia said getting off of Arizona's lap. The little girl unaware of the sudden tension.

Arizona sat there not saying anything just looking at the little girl interact with her mother. The only person who treated Arizona like a normal person was Callie's little girl.

"Sofi go with Mark so we can take your cast off." Callie said to her daughter trying as hard as she could to not make a scene.

"But Mom, I missed Arizona!" The little girl poured hoping that her mother would cave and let her spend some more time with her blonde friend.

"Now Sofia." Callie said sternly. Sofia knew that she couldn't argue when her mother gave her that look and so she sadly waved at Arizona before going to join Mark.

Callie turned to Arizona with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Call-"

"Save it!" Callie cut her off making Arizona flinched. She had never in her life seen Callie this mad. "Stay. Away. From. My. Daughter."

Arizona looked stunned as Callie turned around walking toward her daughter who was waiting with Mark.

"Wow, that was intense!"

"Shut up Karev" Arizona had completely forgot that he was here until he opened his mouth.

She sighed and closed her eyes letting Alex wheel her to her PT session.

* * *

 

To say Callie was beside herself was an understatement. She tried to hide it in front of her daughter but it was getting harder the more her daughter kept talking about how awesome her friend Arizona was. About all the things they had in common and how sad she was because her friend was hurt.

All this happened while Mark stood there uselessly wiggling his eyebrows every time Sofia mentioned Arizona.

Even though anyone could've removed her daughter's cast she wanted to be the one to do it. As soon as it was removed she kissed her daughter's forehead and left her with Mark. He had to be useful for something.

* * *

  
She stomped her way down to where she knew Arizona was. She opens the door with so much force that it recloses itself.

The people who were in the room jumped from the noise and turned toward the fury Latina.

"Leave." Callie said to the physician helping Arizona.

He was about to argue but one look from the brunette and he reclosed his mouth before leaving.

The blonde was standing at the bar using all the force she had not to fall. It was harder than she thought especially with only one functioning arm.

She didn't look at Callie when she stormed in the room. She didn't want to look at her, it hurt too much. She knew she promised her brother she would talk the her but she barely saw her twice already and she was on the verge of breaking down, there's no telling what state she'll be in once they talk.

She struggled to make the few steps to her wheel chair without falling on her face. She almost tripped on her feet but was able to regain enough balance to throw herself on the wheel chair.

Callie felt bad for the struggling blonde but it only was for a seconde before she was back to being more than furious at her.

"How dare you?!" She all but yelled at the blonde who snapped her head up to look Callie in the eyes. "After all this time, how dare you come back in my life and Sofia's life?"

"Callie-" Arizona was about to ask her what she was talking about, she didn't do anything. She didn't even know that Sofia was Callie's daughter but the brunette cut her off harshly.

"Shut up! You don't get to talk! This time I'm the one talking!" Callie said getting even more furious because she knew that once the blonde opened her mouth she would try to sweet talk herself out of trouble. "Do you know how long it took me to get over you? How long I cried myself to sleep? How hard it was for me to raise Sofia on my own? How hard it is to me to lie to her every time she asks me about her other parent?" She took her breath and wipe the traitorous tears that had fallen on her cheek and ignoring the loom of surprise on Arizona's face. "You have no idea what Sofia and i went through these last six year. So I'm asking you again how dare you come back in my life and worm yourself in my daughter's life when you didn't care about her six years ago? How dare you come back when I finally have my life on track, when I think that I can finally be happy without you and when Sofia starts to realized that maybe having only one parent using that bad after all?" Callie finished out of breath and feeling completely drained from her outburst. She didn't mean to talk this much or reveal so much to Arizona about how she struggled. But once she opened her mouth the words started flowing out without any help of her part. To be honest it felt good to finally get all the things she wanted to say to Arizona for all things years to her face. It felt like weight had been lifted. It was only a small part of all the things she wanted to tell her but it was a start.

She looked at Arizona who had tears down her cheeks and Callie felt some sort of satisfaction for making the blonde cry. She knew it was bad but she couldn't help how she felt.

"I... Sofia is my child?" The blonde asked looking down. She couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible, she would've known. She couldn't have missed six years of her daughter's life, not even knowing that she existed.

Callie laughed making Arizona look at her. "Nice of you to wake up six years later, Arizona!" The brunette sarcastically replied. "What gave it away her blonde hair or her perky personality?"

"Sofia is my kid?" The blonde asked again. She wasn't asking Callie this time, she was trying to process everything in her head. She didn't know what she was feeling. Joy for having a kid with Callie, for knowing that it was Sofia with whom she felt something for the little girl. Sadness for only knowing it now, for missing six years of her child's life, for missing her birth, her first steps, her first words. But above all she felt anger for Callie hiding her daughter's existence from her, for disappearing without a word with her child not letting her the chance to get to know her.

Callie was still talking acting as if it was Arizona who was in fault, as if it was the blonde who abandoned her daughter when in reality she didn't even know she exited!

"How. Dare. You?!" The blonde yelled using all her strength and anger to stand up and walk to Callie pointing her finger to the brunette's chest with each word. "How dare you hide from me that I have a child? How dare you blame me when you are the one who stopped fighting for us. I might be the one who left first but I tried to fix it and to keep in touch, I left to protect you, I didn't have a choice but you just left with no reason! You left and took my daughter, my own flesh while I was risking my life because I was trying to protect you!" Arizona yelled at the brunette who looked at her stunned. She didn't understand what Arizona was talking about. How was she not aware of Sofia's existence when she left her tons of messages and letters to let her know. To beg her to come home to them.

Something wasn't right, they needed to sit down and talk but the blonde was in no condition to talk. And Callie didn't know how they could talk now. Every thing was still so fresh.

She looked at the blonde slumping back to her wheel chair exhausted. "I can't believe you" Arizona said drained from the days events.

"I have to go but we need to talk and soon." Callie started, she knew now was not the time bor the place to get everything out, especially with all the misunderstanding that it seems to have. "I didn't lie to you Arizona, I tried to call you, to write you, I even went to your house for god sake" Callie tried to defend herself. She took advantage of the blonde being to weak to talk . "Someone lied to you, to us Arizona but I never lied to you."

"If you didn't lie, then who did?"

Callie didn't answer right away, she was thinking about all the person who knew that she was pregnant and who had contact with Arizona. It felt like a bulb went off and her breath hitched when she remembered who the person who told her that Arizona didn't want anything to do with her.

"you should talk to your parents Arizona." Callie finally answers the blonde.

Arizona looked at her with confusion and then her look changed to something that made Callie think that the blonde understood what she was insinuating.

She casted one last look at Arizona before she went to leave the door.

"I want to see my daughter." Arizona said making Callie falter in her steps.

Callie didn't say anything, she didn't even turn around, she only faintly nodded showing the blonde that she heard her before she left the room.

She went in there to try and make Arizona get out of her life for good but now it seemed that things were even more complicated than they were before...

 

* * *

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the super long wait. I had some problems at Uni and some major writers block. I had to rewrite this chapter a few times before being satisfied with it.  
> I hope you'll like it.

Today was the day. She will finally know if she can use her hand again or not.

 

The rest of her body had healed nicely and thanks to the PT sessions she could now walk alone without using a wheelchair.

 

She came to an understanding with Callie that they wouldn't have the talk until she felt like she was fully or almost fully recovered. It was taking her to much strength and she didn't want Sofia to see her in this weak state again. Especially when she'll tell her she's her mother.

 

She hasn't seen her mother since the day she brought her pizza. At first she thought that she was avoiding her, not wanting to talk about her father but after trying to reach her many times without any answer, Arizona was starting to get worried. She asked Teddy if she could go check in on her later in the day.

 

So now she sat anxiously in her bed waiting for Callie to come in and tell her if she could operate ever again or not.

 

A few minutes later, Callie came in with Karev, and who she presumed was an intern trailing behind her.

 

The intern presented her case and answered the question Alex was asking him. However, Arizona wasn't listening, she couldn't help but stare at Callie who did everything she could to avoid her gaze.

 

"So I am going to take the bandages of, the skin can be a little swollen and it might shock you at first." Callie started and looked at Arizona for the first time since she entered the room. "Today will only be an assessment of how the healing is going and when you'll be able to start PT for your hand."

 

"What about the nerve damage? Will I still be able to operate?" She didn't care about all that she only wanted to know if she would still be able to do the thing she loves.

 

"It is still early to say." Came Callie's response. As a doctor she hated not being able to give her patients answers and it situation was frustrating her too.

 

"Still early? It's been a month and a half! How long do you still need to wait?" Came Arizona's outburst. "I'm a surgeon! I can't not know if I'll be able to use my hands or not!"

 

“With the injuries your arms sustain you’re lucky to have an arm at all! So I’m sorry but yes I can’t tell you yet. I’m sorry if it doesn’t help but this is all we can do now. You just need to be a little more patient, ok?” Callie tried to calm the blonde knowing that if she got started she would never stop.

 

Arizona deflated and sighed knowing that it would be useless to argue and get mad for something that no one could control. She looked as Callie carefully unwrapped her arm.

 

Her heart stopped when she saw how her arm looked, it was like she has been mutilated. She couldn’t stop the tears that fell from her eyes. It was like she was looking at someone else’s arm. The more she looked at it the more it hurt and the more she cried until she was full on sobbing.

 

Callie didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know if she should treat Arizona as a patient or something else. If the circumstances had been different she would’ve hugged the blonde or if it was any other patient she would at least tried to comfort them. However, she was now frozen on her spot uselessly.

 

“Leave...” She heard the word come from the blonde. It was barely audible but being so close to the blonde she heard it.

 

The others didn’t seem to hear and so they didn’t move. However, they heard it when the blonde yelled at them to leave her and they scrambled out of the room one after the other. Only Callie remained on her spot. She didn’t know if it was because she was still frozen or for some other reason.

 

“This is all I have left…” Arizona mumbled to herself.

 

Callie heard her and even though she didn’t know why the blonde left her, and no matter how mad she was at her it didn’t stop the tug she felt at her heart from the blonde’s pain.

 

She didn’t know what to say or do so she started walking to the door. Thinking that it would be best for Arizona to have some time to herself.

 

“Why?” Callie stopped dead in her tracks as soon as Arizona’s voice reached her ears. She turned around and look at the blonde confused about her question. “Why did you quit on us? Why didn’t you tell me about Sofia?”

 

“Arizona… I don’t-“

 

“No Calliope! Don’t bullshit me! I lost everything, I deserve to know.”

 

Callie knew that there was no getting out of this. The blonde was stubborn as hell and if she wanted to know something she wouldn’t give up until she had what she wanted.

 

Callie sighed and walked back to the room and went to sit at the foot of Arizona’s bed. She knew that it was going to be a long talk.

 

* * *

 

_6 years ago:_

_She spent the night crying. She didn’t know what to do. She tried calling her a thousand times and she never answered. Every time she heard Arizonas voice on her voicemail, it made her heart break a little more and she didn’t know how much of this torture she could endure._

_She knew she wasn’t hurt because of the note she left her. But she couldn’t help but think that Arizona wouldn't leave her like that without any reason._

_Maybe she simply stopped loving her. She heard that sometimes it happened, people just fell out of love. But if Arizona did, couldn’t she at least have told her face to face instead of being a coward and running away?_

_Today she woke up determined to look for her. She went to all the places she thought the blonde would likely go. They were all dead ends._

_By the end of the day she was completely spent. It only left her one place to go. It was the farthest of them all and it was her only hope. She knew that if she didn’t found her there she would completely break._

_While driving there she asked herself why she was getting through all that trouble for someone who clearly didn’t want to be with her. She couldn’t help but think that there was something more to it than it seemed.  She hope that with her final destination she would get the answer she was looking for._

_She arrived at the Robbins’s house. The sun was starting to set and she was completely spent. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror and her face reflected exactly how she was feeling inside._

_She sighed before opening her door and getting out of the car. She took slow steps until she standing in front of the Robbins’s red door._

_Before she could even knock the door was being opened and the Colonel stepped out closing it behind him._

_“What are you doing here?” He harshly asked her._

_“Hi Colonel. I called a few times and no one answered. I just wanted to know if you have seen Arizona?” She weakly asked._

_“I saw her but she doesn’t want to see you." He told her bluntly._

_Callie choked back a sob not believing him. He never liked her so why would he tell her the truth?_

_“I.. what?”_

_“Look, I’m gonna be nice and tell you what she told me. I was with her when she left she wanted me to help her get her things. You are suffocating her and she doesn’t want anything to do with you. So leave her alone, you are young and the world is big.” He said feigning being bored. “Next time I won’t be so nice. Just leave and never come back.” With that he went back to his house closing the door in Callie’s face._

_The brunette went back to her car and broke down._

_A couple of weeks later she found herself back in front of the Robbins’s house and thought the first time she wasn’t very well welcomed; this time it was a whole other story._

_He yelled at her and threatened her. when she told him that she was pregnant with Arizona’s child he said she was a liar and insulted her._

_He was so close to hitting her. She has never been so scared of her life._

_She asked to see Barbara or Arizona but it only made him mad and yell even louder._

_In the end she ran back to her car, went back to Seattle and never looked back._

_That day she swore to herself that she wouldn’t be the scared and fragile little girl, she would be brave for her child._

* * *

  **T** **rigger warning**

Teddy stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor scanning every door for the right number.

 

She a little nervous, she hasn’t seen Barbara since she learned that she was pregnant. So she jumped on the occasion that Arizona was looking for her to tell her that she was pregnant.

 

She hasn’t thought about how she is going to tell her. She will wing it when she thinks it is the right moment. She could only hope that she would take it well.

 

Teddy arrived in front of Barbara’s door and knocked a few times. She waited but no one answered. However, she knew that she was in there. She asked at the lobby and they told her that Barbara hadn’t left her room in a few days.

 

“Barbara it’s Teddy! Open the door!” She said knocking again.  She heard something moving inside and persisted again “Come on Barbara, I just came to check on you.”  She then heard the lock and the door opened reveling Barbara Robbins.

 

Teddy wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted her and she couldn’t help the loud gasped she let out. There before her stood Barbara, one of her eyes was swollen shut and purple, the other was red and swollen. Probably because she had been crying and finally she had bruised marks around her neck. Looking at her Barbara was standing small and vulnerable.

 

Teddy immediately stepped inside closing the door behind her and took Barbara in her arms.

 

“Who did this to you?” Teddy asked gently but firm as to not scare her.  Barbara tried to talk but then she started sobbing not being able to control the flood gates.

 

Once Barbara was finally able to talk she told Teddy everything that happened. How when she came back from the hospital a week ago she found Daniel standing in front of the door waiting for her. How he forced his way in claiming that he only wanted to talk. How he completely lost it when she gave him the divorce papers. How he slapped her and then grabbed her by the neck. How he squeezed harder and harder until her vision blurred and she was on the verge on blacking out. How it was a knock on the door from room service that saved her. How he threw her on the ground before spatting at her that everything that happened was her fault and he left to answer the door before he completely left.

 

Since that day she hasn't left her room, scared that he might come back and this time she wouldn’t be so lucky.

 

Teddy had never seen Barbara so broken and vulnerable. Her heart broke for the woman she was holding. In such a short time she had been through so much. Anyone in her place would’ve gone mad a long time ago. Teddy’s respect for her only grew. She was proud say that this woman was the grandmother of her unborn child.

 

“We should get you to the hospital, to check on your eye.” Teddy softly said to Barbara. The older woman sat up straight and shook her head furiously.

 

She was scared of going out, what if he was just waiting for her outside of the door like the other day. She couldn’t risk it.

 

“Come on Barbara, he won’t be able to touch you. I’ll call the cops as soon as we are at the hospital and we’ll tell them exactly what he did to you. He won’t get away with this I promise you” Barbara seemed to ponder what Teddy just told her and Teddy could see the fear in the woman’s eyes. “ I promise you you’ll be safe.” With that Barbara faintly nodded and allowed Teddy to lift her up and help her out the apartment. 

 

She guessed that today wasn’t a good day to tell her she was pregnant.

 

* * *

 

Once Callie finished telling Arizona everything that happened, the blonde didn’t know what to say. Everything she thought happened was false and it was all her father’s fault.

 

He ruined her life! Because of him she wasn’t able to be there for Callie when she needed her the most. She wasn’t there for her baby’s first ultrasound, for her birth, her first word, and her first steps.

 

Now her daughter didn’t even know who she was and the love of her life was with someone else. All this because her father forced her to do something she didn’t want to. He was supposed to care for her, to love her unconditionally and want her to be happy but now she was anything but happy.

 

Then she remembered something Callie told her earlier and she frowned.

 

“You said you only found a note?” The blonde asked frowning. By the look on Callie’s face it wasn’t what the brunette expected her to say first.

 

“I… uh, yeah”

 

“That son of a bitch!” Arizona muttered. “I wrote you a letter, I told you everything that had happened in it, where and why I left but that motherfucker must’ve took it.” The blonde revealed to Callie. “I can’t fucking believe it!” She yelled.

 

They didn’t have time to dwell on the new information when Teddy stormed in the room out of breath.

 

“Arizona! It’s your mother!” With that Arizona’s world came crashing down once again.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

“I will fucking kill him!” said Arizona pacing the room.

 

The second she saw her mother she rushed out of the wheelchair and took her in her arms. She wanted to cry but she knew she needed to be strong for her mother.

 

It was her fault she couldn’t protect her mother and now she was suffering. Teddy told her what happened to Barbara. The more she talked, the more Arizona wanted to puke and strangle her father to death. She scoffed at the word father. He was anything but a father. That man was completely and utterly crazy. Who would beat women? Who would want to beat his own daughter and wife?

 

It was in moments like this that she wished Tim was here. She knew he would’ve immediately went after their father and make him pay for what he did to their mother. She cursed herself for being weak and injured. She knew that with her training she could beat him now, she wasn’t the fresh weak diplomed girl. Now she was a hard trained Marine soldier and she knew how to defend herself if need to be. But she couldn't do anything with only one good arm.

 

“Arizona.." She heard Callie call her name. At first she didn’t answer and kept pacing but she then didn’t have much of a choice when the brunette grabbed her good arm and took her to the other side of the room. “Arizona… you need to calm down." Callie said softly.

 

Arizona still hasn’t looked at her, her gaze focused on the ground trying to control her breathing. When she looked up at the brunette she had tears in her eyes. “How do you want me to calm down when all this is my fault?” She asked Callie, angry at herself.

 

“This is not your-“

 

“It is!” Arizona cut her off. “I shouldn’t have left her alone, I knew how violent he was and I failed her. I failed the only person I have left.” She knew it was weird for him to leave when she asked him without a fight and now she knew why and it was her mother who was paying for it.

 

“You couldn’t have known what he would’ve done and even then you were in no condition to help her. You could hardly move Arizona.” Callie started taking a step closer to the blonde. “But now you can help her, she needs you more than anything. The kind of trauma she is going though... she needs you and you can’t help her in this state.” Callie then did something she regretted the second she did it. She brought her hand and put it on Arizona’s shoulder. The blonde immediately stepped back as if she was burnt and the brunette cursed herself.  She didn’t know what went through her head. She wasn’t thinking.

 

“You think I don’t know what kind of trauma she is going? I know first-hand what she is feeling right now. So don’t come here and tell me what to do with my mother.” With that the blonde turned around and went back to her mother’s side.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before that the police finally arrived. Arizona stayed at her mother’s side while she was giving her statement. Callie has since then left and it was only Arizona, her mother, and Teddy.

 

When the police asked if it was the first time that Daniel was violent both Arizona and her mom shook their heads. They both told the cops what happened a week ago when Arizona got her memory back , as well as what happened to them a long time ago.

 

The police thanked them and promised them that they would do anything in their power to find him and put him away.

 

Once alone, Teddy sensed the shift in the room and excused herself leaving mother and daughter alone.

 

They both looked at the other with tears in their eyes. All those years and they didn’t know what the other went through. Knowing that made Arizona felt even more guilty and she couldn’t help herself but take her mother in her arms and mutter apology after apology.

 

“Honey look at me.” Barbara said disentangling herself from her daughter’s embrace and taking her face in her hands. Arizona looked everywhere but her mom too ashamed to meet her eyes. “Come on sweetie..."Barbara asked again lifting her daughter’s face towards her.

 

Once Arizona looked at her mother, Barbara gave her a weak smile trying to reassure her but judged by the frown on Arizona’s face it wasn’t working. “Stop apologizing, what happened wasn’t your fault. You are a victim too and the only person at fault here is your father.” The blonde knew what her mother was telling her was true but she couldn’t help feeling responsible for her mother’s state.

 

“I promise you mom he’ll pay! I’ll never let him hurt you or come near you ever again.” Arizona said determinedly “It’s just you and I now” She said gently kissing her mother’s forehead.

 

Barbara smiled but then looked at her with a look Arizona couldn’t quite read. “What?” She asked her.

 

“Did you talk to Calliope, honey?” Arizona took a step back and settled comfortably on the bed next to her mother who did the same. She had an idea what her mother wanted to talk about and she wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

 

“I did." came Arizona’s short answer. When she didn’t continue her mother gave her a look as if to say ‘Well go on I’m waiting’ and she sighed knowing that she couldn’t get away from it. “I know about Sofia and I know what you think.” Barbara was about to talk when Arizona signaling with her hand to let her finish. “I also know that you talked to Callie, and before you start yelling at me for abandoning my pregnant girlfriend and then letting her raise my child without telling you, I want to say that I didn’t know.” Arizona stopped talking and took a deep breath before continuing. “I didn’t know she was pregnant and I didn’t leave her it was all dad’s fault. He forced me to leave. When he attacked me that night he also threatened Calliope and I had no other choice.” By now Arizona was crying and she couldn’t keep looking at her mother. She was reliving it all over again. “I just wanted to protect her mom. I wanted to protect you too but in the end you both suffered more than you should have to. And now I have a daughter and… and… I’m scared mom…” The blonde finshed practically sobbing by now.

 

“Oh my sweet baby…” Barbara said with tears in her eyes before taking her daughter in her arms.

 

They spent the afternoon talking, Barbara trying to calm Arizona’s insecurities and Arizona telling her mom all about Sofia. How she had already met her but both of them didn't how they were related. How she was beautiful and was the perfect mix of Callie and her. Barbara told her how she couldn’t wait to meet her first grandchild, something she hadn’t imagined would ever happen.

 

They talked about everything and anything, restoring the bond they once had. A bond that had been broken because of the Colonel.

 

At the end of the day Barbara went to stay at Teddy’s apartment before the police could catch Daniel.

 

Arizona wanted her to stay with her in her hospital room but Teddy told her that it wouldn’t be comfortable for her mother and that she didn’t need to worry because as long as she was with Teddy she wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

 

Arizona couldn’t wait for her father to be behind bars and out of their life for good.

 

* * *

 

That night after dinner, Teddy and Barbara were sitting on the couch watching TV. Even though it seemed that they were watching it, both of them weren't paying attention to what was happening, too busy in their thoughts.

 

Teddy had been going over all the ways she could tell Barbara that she was pregnant and none of them seemed good enough. It was driving her crazy to the point she couldn’t wait anymore and just wanted to blurt it out so she could be over it.

 

She turned to face Barbara. The movement caught the older woman’s attention who turned her head and looked at Teddy curiously.

 

Teddy was about to open her mouth when she felt the wave of nausea come crashing down on her. Took everything she had in her to close her mouth back and run to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

 

When she came back she found a very concerned Barbara waiting for her. “I’m sorry it usually doesn’t happen this late.” She said and when she saw Barbara’s eyes widened she knew that the older woman just put two and two together and she wanted to slap herself for being so stupid.

 

“Oh my God!” Barbara said bringing her hands to her mouth and tears falling down her face. “Are you…?” She barely managed to get out and Teddy could only nod before Barbara was running to her and taking her in her arms.

 

At least one good thing happened today.

 

* * *

 

A month later:

 

Callie was looking at her daughter playing in her room. She was off today and she thought that now would be a good time to finally talk to her daughter. Arizona’s recovery was almost complete and it would only be a matter of time before she wanted to see Sofia.

 

She was toying with the picture she found under Sofia’s pillow and thought that it would be a good way to bring up the talk.

 

Arizona and her hadn’t talked since the blonde’s outburst a month ago. It wasn’t that she was avoiding her she just didn’t have the time. The person she was avoiding was her current girlfriend. Since she stormed out of the elevator things hadn’t been really good between them. Kate kept pushing Callie to talk and the brunette kept avoiding the talk. At first it was with sex but when it stopped working she started avoiding the redhead altogether. She wanted to tell her, she just didn’t know how to tell her or how she would react.

 

“Mommy, you came to play wif me?” Sofia asked when she noticed her mother standing at her doorway.

 

“Not today sweetie, I came to talk to you.”

 

Callie walked inside and settled on her daughter’s bed patting the spot next to her. She didn’t have to wait long before Sofia came running and sat next to her giving her mother all of her attention.

 

Callie took a deep breath, it was now or never.

 

“Do you know what this is?” She asked the little girl handing her the picture. She saw Sofia took it and her eyes widened when she recognized what it was. She didn’t say anything waiting for her mother to scold her. “Sofia look at me baby.” She waited until the little girl did before continuing. “I’m not mad honey, I just wanted to know if you know what it was and why you slept with it.” Callie said stroking her little girl’s face. She could see the tension leaving Sofia’s shoulder making her shoulders drop a little.

 

“It was an accident mommy, I didn’t snoop in your room and I kept it because you look very, very happy in it.” Sofia said looking back at the picture.

 

“What make you say that?” Callie asked genuinely curious.

 

“Your eyes, they have stars in them and the girl has them too but now you don’t have them.” Sofia said matter of factly.

 

Callie was speechless, she didn’t know what she was supposed to say to that. It broke her heart knowing that her daughter didn’t think she was happy and she didn’t know what she could do to make her think otherwise beside trying to show her that she was very happy with her. “You make me happy baby girl.” She said taking her daughter in her lap.

 

“Do you remember when you asked if you had another parent?” Callie asked, it was time to get to the point. Sofia only nodded a sad look crossed her face. “Well I lied when I said you didn’t have another.” Sofia snapped her head so fast it would’ve given anyone whiplash. “Do you recognize the other person in the picture with me?” Callie asked.

 

Sofia looked like she was thinking something hard before she nodded her head no but not without adding. “she reminds me of Arizona.” With only those simple little words Callie’s heart stopped for a second before restarting frantically.

 

“Well it is Arizona.”

 

“What?! Really?” Sofia asked excitedly. Callie just positively nodded. “Mommy this is so cool! Arizona is awesome!”

 

Ok this was too hard for Callie. She didn’t know how to do it, how to tell her. “would you like for Arizona to be your other mommy?” Callie finally asked and the answer she received wasn’t at all what she had been expecting.

 

“I already asked her but she said the she was to broken to be anyone’s mommy.”  The little girl said innocently, her happy face replaced by a sad face.

 

“I.. uh..” Callie opened and closed her mouth a few times. What the hell was Sofia talking about? When did she had the time to ask Arizona to be her mother. She needed to talk with the blonde as soon as possible. “I know sweetie.” No she didn’t “But now she is all fixed and she wants to be your mommy, would you like that?” Sofia looked at her with her big brown eyes and nodded her head.

 

“Yes, yes!” She said jumping in her mom’s arms.

 

“okay now, lay down and let me tell you a story.” She said smiling at her little girl happy that the talk went well and seeing her daughter happy. The little girl immediately complied and Callie didn’t waste time laying next to her, wrapping her arms around her little girl. “A long, long time ago. Arizona and I love each other very much. We loved each other so much that we had to much love for only the two of us. Then you came so we could share our love with you. But while you were growing in my tummy,

Arizona had to leave to save little children like you. She didn’t know you were in my tummy and I couldn’t contact her. But then she came back but she was broken and when she was fixed I told her about what our love created and she was so very happy. Now she can’t wait to see you again.” By the time Callie finished Sofia was fast asleep. Callie kissed her forehead and stood up.

 

She knew that it wouldn’t be so easy and that Sofia would soon start asking questions. She just hope her and Arizona would be able to work together to make their little girl happy.

 


	22. Chapter 22

_Arizona Robbins, November 22nd 2015:_

 

"No!”

 

“Oh come Arizona, don’t be a child!” Teddy said exasperated. She watch as her friend shoved the few things she had in a duffel bag.

 

“I said no!” The blonde vehemently. “You’ve already done so much for me already Teddy.” She said once she was calmed down, looking at her friend.

 

“You would’ve done the same for me Arizona. Come on don’t be like that.” She’s been arguing with the blonde for a while now, trying to convince Arizona to come stay at her place. But Arizona didn’t want to, saying that it would only cause trouble to Teddy and that she would stay at the hotel with her mother. “Look, your mother is already at my place and you can barely take care of yourself. Come stay at my place and I’ll help you look for a place.” Teddy tried to compromise. She knew that when Arizona made up her mind it was hard to make her change it. She watched as Arizona struggled, probably weighing the pros and cons.

 

“Fine.” Came the blonde’s answer and Teddy sighed relieved. A big smile breaking over her face. “But you help me find a place for me and my mom right away.” The blonde said lifting her hand stopping Teddy from jumping on her.

 

“Deal.” Teddy squealed before jumping anyway. “It will be like old times!” Arizona couldn’t help but smile, it was the first time that she saw her best friend genuinely happy since she woke up from her coma. 

 

“Yeah except we can’t be as wild since you’re pregnant and my mom will be there.”

 

“Always ruining the mood, for a blonde you’re no fun.” Teddy scoffed teasingly making Arizona faux gasp.

 

“You broke my heart Teddy Altman.” Arizona replied bringing her hand to her chest. She smiled having missed this playful banter between her and her friend. She was glad that things were finally brightening up for them.

 

* * *

 

Soon after Barbara came and after signing her released papers, Arizona left the hospital for the first time after three months of hospitalization. They had to fight for her to leave in a wheel chair. If it wasn’t for Barbara giving Arizona a sharp look, they would’ve probably walked.

 

Arizona was getting settled in Teddy’s guest room that she would be sharing with her mother since Teddy only had one spare bedroom.

 

She turned around when she heard someone clearing their throat.

“Hey.” she said to Teddy who responded the same before jumping on the bed and watching as Arizona was put her clothes away. “What?” Arizona asked. She knew Teddy wanted to say something, she could see it on her face. However, the dirty blonde haired woman just shrugged and kept following Arizona with her eyes. “Whatever you want to say, just spit it out. You are driving me crazy looking at me like that.” Arizona finished and threw the duffel bag on the ground before settling next to her friend careful of her still injured arm.

 

“I… uh… I wanted to know if you would like to go with me to the hospital tomorrow?” Arizona frowned and turned her head to look at Teddy. She wasn’t expecting her to say this and she was more than confused.

 

“Why? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?” Arizona can't help but thing of  every horrible scenario of her friend or the baby.

 

“Yeah… no everything’s fine. It’s just… I have my first ultrasound Tomorrow and I didn’t want to go alone. I already asked your mother and she said she’ll come too.” Teddy immediately reassured Arizona. “Since you are both the only family I have I wanted to have you both with me.” Her voice cracked at the end and Arizona looked at her with a sad smile on her face.

 

She knew that Teddy’s parents died a long time ago and she was an only child. Her chest ached thinking of how her child’s father, her brother, died and he’ll never be able to witness any of this. He would be missing the entire life of his child. She knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help but be grateful that she would finally be a part of her daughter’s life even if it was six years later.

 

“Of course I’ll come with you! I can’t wait to see my little nephew or niece!” Arizona exclaimed engulfing Teddy in a bear hug.

 

* * *

 

_ Callie Torres, same day: _

 

She checked one last time that everything was good before running to the shower. She had invited Kate to dinner at her place. At first the red head was reluctant but when Callie told her that she was ready to talk, Kate told her that she would be there at 7 pm. She had been avoiding her long enough and if she wanted their relationship to last she needed to be honest with her.

 

Since the day she told sofia about Arizona, the little girl had been over the moon. Callie had never seen her this happy. She kept asking her when she would be able to finally see her and ask her question about her much to Callie’s dismay.

 

Every night she would ask Callie to tell her a story about Arizona, how they met, what she was like when she was young, what she did when she was away, what she liked, and what Callie liked about her.

 

To say it was hard for Callie was an understatement. It has always been hard for Callie to talk about Arizona after she left. She was lucky that no one knew her in Seattle, and the only people probing her about the blonde were her parents and her sister. She tried her best to swallow the anger she harbored for Arizona those last six years and remember all the things she used to lo-like about her. She tried to give her a good image and not ruin her daughter’s perception of her mother.

 

So every night, Callie would tell Sofia how amazing Arizona is. How Arizona always used to protected her, made her laugh, and cares for others. She told her how she was an awesome soldier doctor who helped children all over the world. Sofia would look at her with her big brown eyes full of stars. Seeing that look made her anger for the blonde diminished a little but it was still there and she knew it wouldn’t leave her until she asked all the questions that were eating at her to the blonde, until she understood exactly what happened six years ago.

 

She finished her shower quickly and put on a black dress with high heels. By the time she finished doing her hair she heard a knock at the door. She ran down the stairs and opened the door to the redhead.

 

When she opened the door, Kate was standing awkwardly with a bottle of wine in her hands. Kate gave her a small smile and handed her the bottle.

 

“It's your favorite.” Kate said before Callie invited her to come inside.

 

Things were awkward and it made Callie even more nervous about what she was about to say to the redhead.

 

They ate and had small talk like they have been doing for the last month and Callie could see that Kate was getting impatient, wanting Callie to open up. Every time she opened her mouth to start the small talk she could see the hope Kate would get on her face and then go as soon as Callie was started talking about something stupid, like the weather.

 

“Why am I here Callie?” Kate finally asked her when they finished eating and Callie was showing no sign of wanting to start the talk.

 

Callie sighed, she knew Kate wouldn’t be patient forever and would sooner or later get tired of waiting.

 

“How about I clean this while you go settle on the couch and then we’ll talk?” She asked instead. She knew she was trying to delay the talk to the maximum and Kate knew it too, but still, Kate nodded and stood up to go to the couch.

 

\----------------------

 

“I know I have been acting weird lately-” Callie started once she settled next to Kate on the couch but stopped when the redhead scoffed. “Look I’m trying to open up, I don’t need you to make things even more harder than they already are.” Callie said annoyed at Kate behavior.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m listening.”

 

“Like I said, I know I have been weird and I have no excuse for the way I have been treating you. You have been nothing but patient and understanding and I just kept pushing you away.” She took a deep breath getting ready for what she was about to say. She could see that Kate was looking at her, her deep green eyes focused. “Something unexpected happened, some truth came out in the open and I didn’t know how to deal with it, I still don’t. I just needed time to just try to understand and come to terms with it.” She knew what she just said didn’t help at all, it just gave more questions and judging by the look on Kate’s face she was right. Before the redhead could start bombarding her with question she hurried herself to explain. “Sofia’s mother is in Seattle.” She hurriedly said.

 

Kate was staring at her, jaw on the floor. Callie let what she said sink in. She could see the gear turning in her head and she knew that soon, Kate would start asking her a lot of questions.

 

However, she was surprised when she only asked her one question. “When?” Even though it was only a one-word question, Callie knew that when she answered all hell would break loose.

 

“Early September.”

 

“Three months? You waited three months before telling me the woman who broke your heart, the mother of your child was back?!” Kate asked her voice raising and standing up from the couch.

 

“Look I know I have no excuse-“ Callie said standing up too.

 

“Damn right you don’t!” Kate interrupted her. “You lied to me all this time. You pushed me away when I just wanted you to open up to me. I love you Callie-“

 

“-And I love you too!” Callie hurried trying to fix this mess. This wasn’t at all how she wanted things to happen. Yes, she knew that Kate would be mad but not like this. She had never seen her this mad.

 

“Do you?” Kate retorted just as fast. “Because when people love each other, they trust the other with everything and don’t lie to them. They communicate! All the things you stopped doing for the last three months!” When Kate finished her outburst she was breathless and Callie was looking at her with her jaw on the floor. She didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do to fix this.

 

“But I’m telling you now.” Callie knew it was a weak attempt and that it probably wouldn’t work but it wouldn’t hurt to try right?

 

“It’s a little too late for that.” Kate said sadly before walking to the door.

 

Callie looked as Kate walked away her back to her before she was taken by a sudden surge of panic and called after her. “Wait!” She ran until she was standing between Kate and the door. “Don’t leave me! You said you wanted to talk!”

 

“I don’t know what else to say to you, Callie.” Kate said gently pushing Callie to the side before opening the front door. “I just need time to figure things out.” She was about to leave when she remembered something “Oh and I’m really happy that Sofia can finally meet her other mother.” With that she left, leaving Callie confused and hurt.

 

Once she couldn’t see the redhead’s car, Callie closed her door and pushed her back against it. Slowly she fell to the floor. She tried with all her might to keep the tears at bay but she only needed to feel one tear fall down her cheek for the dam to open. There she sat crying like never before.

 

What was so wrong with her that the person she loved always ended up leaving her?

 

* * *

 

_She was sleeping in their mattress. They had just moved in and they still needed to buy furniture for their new apartment. Turning to her side she patted the bed to feel for the blonde and frowned. She only found cold sheets._

_She stood up and immediately crossed her arms when she fell the cold on her skin having forgotten that she was still naked from last night activities._

 

_Quickly putting on a robe she left the bedroom and walked to look for her blonde beauty. Walking to the kitchen she stopped short to the sight that greeted her._

_There was Arizona with only a t-shirt barely long enough to cover her whole ass and if Callie wasn’t mistaken she had nothing under. She was apparently cooking and dancing to the loud music but Callie was too focus ogling her to care about anything else._

_It wasn’t until the blonde twirled around, showing Callie that she was indeed wasn't wearing anything under the t-shirt, that she finally noticed Callie standing at the doorway._

_“What are you doing up?!” The blonde whined. “I was going to bring you breakfast in bed and I can’t do that if you’re not in bed!”_

_A big smile spread across Callie’s face, she wondered what she did to get this lucky. Ignoring the blonde prompting to go back in bed she walked to the blonde wrapping her arms around her neck and bringing her closer to her body. Only the slim robe and t-shit preventing their skin from touching._

_The blonde was about to protest once again when Callie didn’t waste any time and silenced her with her lips. Arizona immediately opened her mouth and Callie didn’t hesitate a second to plunge her tongue in her mouth embracing their tongues in the slowest dance._

_The kiss quickly escalated and if it wasn’t for the smell of burning food reminding Arizona of their surroundings, Callie would’ve taken her right here and then._

_“Mmm… what was that for?” Arizona asked turning off the stove._

_“Bothing I just love you.” Callie replied dropping another quick kiss to blonde’s plump lips._

_After Arizona finished with the food she immediately went back to Callie’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. The movement making their breasts rub against each other._

_“ I love you too baby.”_

_Later that day they found themselves back on their mattress, wrapped in each other’s arms._

_“Arizona?” Callie called the half asleep woman while rubbing patterns on her stomach. She only got a mumbled as a sign that the blonde was awake enough to listen to her. “Do you think we’ll be together forever?” The blonde was now wide awake and looked down at Callie who had her head on her chest._

_To be honest, Callie didn’t know why she asked this question, now of all times. It just happened sometimes where she thought about what her life would be if she had never met Arizona and she couldn’t bare the thought of it._

_“Of course! I can already see us old and grey, spoiling our grandchildren.” Arizona joked even if she did really picture it._

_“You promise?” She knew she was being stupid, but she just needed the reassurance._

_“I promise, it’s you and me no matter what. I will never leave you.” The blonde simply answered. She didn’t ask what prompted this talk, she knew Callie would eventually tell her about it._

_She kissed the brunette’s head before closing back her eyes and plunging into a deep slumber._

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really anxious about this chapter, I hope you'll like it.  
> There won't be any updates for at least three weeks. My finals are soon and I really need to study. However I will start writing as soon as they're over.

_Arizona Robbins_ ,  _November 23th 2015:_

"And there is the heartbeat." The Obstetrician said as the room was fills with a strong thumping noise.

Arizona brought her hand to her mouth trying to contain the squeal that wanted to escape. She looked at Teddy who was doing her best but failing at not crying.

"Damn hormones..." Teddy muttered making everyone in the room laugh.

Barbara was on the other side of Teddy her gaze still fixed on the little bean on the screen. She couldn't believe it, she was going to be a grandmother for the second time. It was as if Arizona was in her head because a second later the blonde was expressing her disbelief to everyone in the room.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to be an aunt!" She said jumping up and down on her spot. She couldn't control her excitement "Oh my god! Sofia is going to have a cousin!" She added.

The last month she had time to talk to her mother and Teddy about the little girl. She told them how she already met her when she didn't have her memory. She told them all the things she knew about her little girl. How she couldn't wait to meet her again as her mother, and how she wanted to keep discovering things about her. She also told them about her fears of not being a good enough mother, of disappointing the little one after she waited so long to meet her.

So it wasn't a surprise to them when she talked about Sofia, any occasion was good to bring up the little girl.

Once the ultra sound was over and Arizona finished bombarding the Obstetrician with tons of question, Teddy dressed and the woman left the room with a picture of the little bean each.

They were walking to the exit of the hospital when Arizona spotted a figure she would recognize miles away. Without even noticing the other person who was with her, she took off on a sprint and went to see the woman.

"Calliope!" She called when she was sure she was close enough for Callie to hear her. She knew she had been heard when the brunette froze and her back tensed. She came to a halt when the brunette slowly turned around looking at Arizona with an indescribable look.

"Arizona." The woman curtly greeted. Looking at her Arizona noticed the black bags under her eyes, a clear sign that she didn't have much sleep. She was too focused on that fact that she didn't hear Callie talking to her. That is, until she called her name another time but this time louder.

"Sorry what?"

"What do you want Arizona?" The brunette asked annoyed. Arizona heart hurt, she thought that they were in a good place where they could talk with each other.

"I… uh… I wanted to know if you would like to grab some coffee this afternoon?" She had been thinking about it for a while now. She wanted to meet with Callie somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted and where they would finally be able to talk. She really, really wanted to talk about Sofia and when she would finally be able to see her.

However, she could see that Callie was about to decline and immediately talked before she could. "I just want to talk, please?"

Finally, Callie relented knowing how stubborn Arizona can get when she wants something. "Fine, but just a coffee." Arizona's smile could lighten a whole city. "I gotta go, I'm late, text me the place and hour." Arizona frowned, she didn't have Callie's number and it seemed that the brunette understood Arizona's confusion because she added "It is still the same number I have always had." And with that she left.

Arizona stood there shocked that after all this time Callie still haven't changed her number. More questions were asked, like how she was never able to reach the brunette when she tried to contact her time and time again?

"So?" Came Teddy's voice asking her about what Callie said to her.

"Uh… she said yes." Was Arizona's simple answer while they walked to the exit of the hospital rejoining Barbara who was waiting for them.

"Well, that great, right?"

"Yeah…" Arizona said not really listening to Teddy and more in her thoughts.

* * *

_Callie Torres, same day:_

She looked at her the time one last time before huffing and standing up. How could she be stupid?

She had been waiting for the blonde at the little coffee shop she texted her earlier for hours before deciding that the blonde wouldn't come. She had been stood up. She had been stupid to think that this time they would finally be able to talk. She had been stupid to believe that the blonde was anything else but a liar and coward.

It was in this line of thought that Callie went back to the hospital. She had wasted the little time she had of break for nothing. On the whole way back she kept berating herself for her stupidity.

As soon as she reached the hospital her pager went off signaling a big trauma was coming in. As quickly as she could, she ran to change back in her scrubs and ran to the ER. She barely had time put on her yellow gown on and go to the ambulance bay when the ambulance stopped before her and people were rushing to get it open.

"12 years old boy, he was in a car accident with his parents and he went through the windshield. He has lacerations on his face and arms, 4 broken ribs. He has a brain bleed and the pressure had been relieved on site." The medic presented the case while they loaded off the little boy.

"How? You are not habilitated to do such a procedure?" Callie asked confused until she saw the other person coming of the ambulance.

"He didn't, I did" There she was the woman who stood her up. She came down of the ambulance, blood all over herself and hair a mess.

"Arizona?"

* * *

_Arizona Robbins, same day:_

She was in an empty consult room getting clean from all the blood and changing into a pair of clean scrubs being the only thing available.

She came out of the room and went to look for the little boy. Walking through the E.R, she could see doctors and nurses running everywhere and she kind of missed this atmosphere. Sure it was less hectic and dangerous than the Marines but it was what she had always wanted since she was a little girl.

Soon enough she found the trauma room where the little boy, Jake, was being treated. Thanks to the scrubs people didn't notice her coming in the room. She watched as Derek Shepherd, the neurosurgeon who treated her come rushing to the room.

He froze seeing Jake's skull "Who did this?" He asked quickly looking up.

"I did." Came the blonde answer surprising everyone in the room. She watched as Derek was examining her work, not saying nor showing anything on his face.

"Well I have to say, I am quite impressed Dr. Robbins. You managed to release the pressure without damaging anything." Derek finally said looking at the holes in the little boy's head. "Where did you find any appropriate tool to pierce the skull?"

"The father had a drill in the car, it wasn't easy with one functioning arm but I managed." Arizona replied. To be honest she was quiet proud of herself and was on cloud nine. The thrill she felt couldn't compare to anything she ever felt and she was scared after her accident she wouldn't be able to ever feel it again. But being here and hearing how the best neurosurgeon of the west coast was impressed gave her hope that all as not lost.

"I need to take him to the OR to fix the bleed." Derek said when he finished examining the boy. "You are welcome to come watch if you want to Dr. Robbins. You have save this kid's life today." Derek finished and with the help of the nurses and other surgeons present in the room, they wheeled the bed with the little boy to the OR.

Arizona watched as Callie followed them not even glancing at her. Even if it had been six years since she saw the brunette but she still could tell when she was angry and now was the case. She sighed, today was going to be such a good day.

* * *

Arizona went to watch the surgery from the gallery where she found other doctors and residents looking. She watched as the guy she saw with Callie the other day come to take care of the lacerations on the little boy's face. She then learned that his name was Mark and he was a plastic surgeon. She hated the plastics surgeon. She could see the closeness between him and Callie from miles away. She would lie if she said she didn't feel anything watching them interact and hear Callie laugh at his dumb jokes.

She was tired of standing there and watching them laugh in her face and was about to leave when a dark skinned man came and stopped her. He introduced himself as Dr. Webber the Chief of Surgery and invited her to follow him in his office.

She accepted, of course she did, he was the Chief and she was also scared as shit. She thought he was going to reprimand her for her reckless behavior that could've coast the little boy's life. She always had a problem with authority, she guessed that it was probably because of her fucked up father always using his superiority.

However, when she arrived in the Chief's office she as quiet surprised when he told her that he heard what she did and was really impressed. He told her that their Chief of peds has recently died and he had trouble finding someone qualified.

The last thing she expected was for him to offer her the spot. She argued that she only had one good functioning arm at the moment. He immediately cut her off saying that she wouldn't have to perform surgery right away. She could do consult and train some residents until she was ready to go in an OR again.

She accepted, of course she accepted, who wouldn't? She was speechless, she didn't know how she got this lucky.

That's how she found herself in the attending lounge after Webber finished showing her the hospital. She will start the next week.

She was looking around and found, Teddy and Callie's locker room. To be honest she was quite impressed with the hospital equipment. Who wouldn't after spending years in the Marines with only necessary equipment.

She sighed happily before plopping down on the couch and waiting for Callie, knowing that she would come sooner or later. Today was a good day.

* * *

Once Callie finished her surgery on the little boy, she left for the attending lounge. She was tired physically, mentally and mad at herself. She came in the attending lounge wanting to change and go home to her baby.

She froze when she saw the blonde sitting there on the couch as if she had been waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked harshly and walking to her locker. She took of her scrub top not thinking a second about Arizona watching her. She was used to getting changed in front of people and didn't care anymore.

"I uh.." Arizona started trying really hard and failing not to look at Callie's exposed skin. "I was waiting for you." She was brought out of her trance when Callie finally put back her shirt. However, she thought she was about to have an attack when the brunette started taking off her pants. Even though she put her jeans right away, it seems like an eternity for Arizona who was looking at Callie's round but and tight legs. How she had missed this body, she felt the incontrollable need to get closer to the brunette and touch her all over her body. She stepped closer and thankfully she managed to stop herself from touching the brunette who then turned around to look at her.

Now that she was out of her lust haze, Arizona could see how Callie was mad and she swallowed her thinking about how she would manage to talk to the brunette.

"What do you want?" Callie asked when she saw that the blonde wasn't about to talk.

"I told you this morning, I just want to talk."

"It's a little late for that. If you wanted to talk, you should've come to the place you made me wait for hours instead of standing me up." Callie said trying to pass past the blonde but Arizona was blocking her the way.

"I was coming!" Arizona started stopping Callie from trying to leave. "I was on my way to the Café when I saw the accident. Jake's mother was crying and his dad was unconscious. I had to help them. You, better than anyone, can understand."

Callie was struggling, she wanted to be mad at the blonde because then everything would be easier, but she understood. If Callie was in her place, she would've done the same.

"Ok fine." Callie said and went to sit on the couch waiting for Arizona to join her.

Arizona smiled before speeding to sit next to Callie. As soon as she sat she started talking. "Thank you Calliope. I really wanted to talk to you. I found a place not far, it a little apartment two blocks away from the hospital. It has two bedrooms, one for me and one for Sofia. I just need to sign the paper and then I would be good to go-" Arizona kept talking but Callie stopped listening to her. She didn't know how the blonde was doing it. She was acting as if everything was normal. She was talking about how hard it was for her to live with Teddy and her mother while Callie only had one thing in her mind. Why? Why did she leave her? Why did she never try to contact her? Why? Why?

"Why?" Vame the word from Callie's mouth. Arizona immediately stopped talking and Callie repeated her question. "Why? Why Arizona?"

"Calliope-"

"No don't Calliope me! I need to know why? I have been asking this question for six years now and not knowing is killing me!" Callie's voice was raising with each word and at the end she was yelling. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up not being able stay sitting any longer, Arizona quickly following her afraid that Callie would leave.

"I… I… I was trying to protect you." It was all Arizona said and it was driving Callie even more crazy.

"Protect me from what? Come on Arizona I need to know just tell me! I deserve to know for fuck sake!" Callie yelled

"I know! Stop yelling at me and I will tell you!" Arizona yelled back. "Sit down and I'll tell you everything you need to know.

People could hear them behind the door but were too afraid to come in.

Once they were both back sitting on the couch, Arizona started telling Callie everything that made her leave. Finally having both side of the story, both found out that Arizona did try to contact her without success. She even left her a letter before leaving that Callie never got. Both then realized that the person that force Arizona to leave was the one who prevented them from contacting one another.

"I loved you so much Calliope, I would've never have leaved you." Arizona said once she finished telling Callie the reason of her disappearance. "I would never leave my own child and I just can't wait to see her again. I'm ready to see her, I want to as soon as possible."

Callie was in her own world trying to process everything. She froze when she felt Arizona take her hand in hers and froze even more when she heard Arizona's next word.

"I still love you, I never stopped loving you, Calliope. I can't, it's like not breathing. I need to love you like I need to breath." Arizona didn't plan to word vomit her feelings out to Callie. She didn't even know where that came from. It just came out and now she was regretting it, especially looking at Callie's face. It was like she was trying to find a way to escape.

"You've been gone for six years Arizona, I even thought you were dead. I spend six years trying to get over you and fix the heart that you have broken. I finally moved on, I found someone who makes me happy." Callie said finally finding the words to express what she felt. "You left-" Callie started but stopped when she saw Arizona was about to interrupt. She mentioned with her hand to let her finish. "You left and I know now that you had a good reason but that doesn't change the fact that you left me. That doesn't change the fact that I had to raise our baby alone. That doesn't change the fact that you broke my heart and broke me in the process. You may be back but you were gone for six years. I changed I am not the same naïve person I use to be. It's not just me now, I have a daughter to think about." It broke her to say this to Arizona and looking at the blonde, Arizona was crying silent tears. But it need to be said.

"I'm not leaving again." Arizona tried to say though her tears. The more Callie talked, the more she was regretted her word vomit. It wasn't at all how she imagined their talk to go. She just wanted to set up a date to finally see Sofia and now Callie was breaking her heart. Karma's a bitch.

"How can I know that? The last time you promised me you'll never leave and a few years later you vanished. I can't trust you Arizona, I'm sorry." Callie finished and stood up. This time Arizona didn't try to stop her. Why would she? Callie had someone else now. She was stupid for thinking that once Callie knew about her reasons everything would get back to normal and Callie, Sofia, and herself would form the family they were met to be from the start.

She was startled when she heard Callie's voice again. She thought that the brunette had left and the word she said next made Arizona hurt a little bit less.

"Sofia's birthday is in a couple weeks and we're having a party at my house. I won't stop you from seeing your daughter, just don't break her heart like you did mine." And with that she left.

December 6th 2008. That was the year her daughter was born. Arizona thought with a fond smile on her face. She would finally see her daughter.

* * *

_He watched as his daughter was packing her clothes in bags. He could see how hard she was trying to keep her tears at bay. He didn't say anything, he should feel heartbroken seeing his daughter this sad but he only felt hatred toward himself for not being able to help his daughter sooner._

_Because for him that's what it was, he was saving his daughter from herself. He listened to his wife all those years ago when she told him to leave Arizona the choice to keep or surgically remove her extra appendage. He regretted it now, if he had taken things in his own hands, anything that happened recently wouldn't have happened._

_"Are you done?" He asked when he saw Arizona looking around the place and a single tear falling down her cheek. She didn't answer, she nodded before mentioning for him to wait a second._

_She went behind the kitchen counter and grabbed a sheet of paper with a pen. She started writing as fast as she could, explaining everything to Callie before signing and putting the letter in an envelope. She then took a post it and wrote something down and put it somewhere she knew Callie would see it._

_"Let's go." She said to her father before taking her bags and walking to the door. What she didn't see was Daniel looking at the letter before taking it, crumpling it and putting it in his pocket only leaving the post it._

' _Dear Calliope,_

_I know that when you read this letter I would already be long gone. I want you to know that it wasn't my choice to leave, I would never break a promise to you. However, to be able to keep another one I had to break the one I made to never leave you._

_I want you to know that I will be back, no matter how long it will take me to come back to you._

_I know at first you'll be mad but when you are not mad anymore I want you to keep believing in me and that I will be back. I will try to call and write as many letters as I can and I can only hope that you will respond._

_I love you so much, leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do._

_I promise you that when I get back we'll finally start our life together like we should've done today. We'll go far away from my father where he wouldn't be able to control us anymore._

_I promise to explain everything to you when I'll call you._

_Please don't give up on me._

_I love you,_

_Arizona_.'

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm back. I know it has been ages and for that i apologize.  
> Life has been kind of hard those last couple of months which prevented me from writing. However I'm back and regular updates should be back too.
> 
> I hope the story still interest you and you'll still be reading.
> 
> Thanks to jesswilldo1 for being the awesome friend that she is and proofreading my work.
> 
> just know that i will finish this story no matter how long t will take

That day after her talk with Callie, Arizona walked out of the hospital and into the city not knowing where she was going until she found a place that was overlooking the whole city. She sat there for hours. At first she cried and when the tears ran out she just sat there thinking about how her life could’ve gone so wrong. She wished she could restart it all again, where this time she would do things right. When she came back it was late and Teddy had been waiting all evening and night worried sick about her. Teddy lied to Barbara telling her that Arizona was ok. Teddy doesn't want a worried sick Mother on her hands. 

 

After Teddy finished lecturing Arizona when she got back, she sat down next to her and asked her what happened. Arizona barely managed two words before she broke down in tears in her best friend’s arms until she fell asleep, drained from the day’s event.

 

The next day when she woke up she finally managed to explain everything that happened to her the day before to her friend and mother. Both were at the same time happy and sad for her and didn’t know how to react.

 

They decided to focus on the positive, Arizona finally seeing her daughter after weeks of waiting and having a job at the hospital.

 

 

* * *

 

_ Arizona Robbins, December 6th 2015: _

 

The day she had been waiting for had finally arrived and Arizona was nervous as hell.

 

She kept looking at herself in the mirror, never satisfied with her outfit. Teddy sat there on the blonde’s bed, shaking her head. Arizona had asked her for help, but the blonde was never satisfied with what Teddy picked. If Arizona didn’t make her mind anytime soon she would be late.

 

Teddy sighed from where she was sitting “Come on Arizona, you look great, stop stressing. You are just going to a birthday party not a gala.”

 

Arizona turned to look at her friend. “It needs to be perfect not great!” She exclaimed throwing her hand in the air, a clear sign of exasperation.

 

“Oh come on, she already knows you and she loves you. She cares more about you showing up than wearing the perfect outfit.” Teddy said, she then had a smirk on her face and added “Unless all this....” She said waving her hand up and down Arizona’s body, “...Is for someone else and not little Sofia” She finished wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Arizona blushed before throwing the shirt that she had in her hands on. “Stop it, you know well good that she rejected me.” Arizona said sadly.

 

“Well I don’t believe what she said. That’s total bullshit, I know damn well that she still loves you, she’s just scared of admitting it to you and herself.” The first time she saw her she didn’t recognize the look Callie had on but now she does... She sees it every time she looks at herself in the mirror, it is the look of someone who lost the biggest part of themselves and didn’t know how to live without it. She even saw it in Marks eyes. Add to it the time that Arizona was brought here and was unconscious, Teddy had seen how Callie would look at Arizona when she thought no one was looking.

 

Arizona smiled grateful for her friend. “Maybe but I don’t want to complicate things. I just want to be a part of my daughter’s life and whatever happens next happens.”

 

“Fine, but if you change your mind and need help to come up with a plan to get your girl back you know where to find me.” Teddy said teasingly.

 

“Shut up!” Arizona replied swatting Teddy on the arm before checking herself one last time in the mirror. “Ok I’m ready.” She informed Teddy before they made their wait out of the bedroom and to the living room where Barbara was waiting for them.

 

“Took you long enough!” Barbara exclaimed once she saw them. She quickly stood up walking towards them. “Do you have everything you need?” She asked Arizona who rolled her eyes at her mother. “Do not roll your eyes at me young lady!”

 

“Yes I have everything mom, I’m not 6 anymore.”

 

“Ok good, don’t forget to take pictures of my granddaughter.” Barbara instructed before practically shoving Arizona out of the apartment.

  

* * *

 

_ Callie Torres: _

 

“Come on Sofia get come down, your friends are coming soon.” She called the little girl for the umpteenth time.

 

Callie had everything ready while Sofia was upstairs getting herself ready. It was only a matter of minutes before the guts started coming and the little girl was still in her bedroom.

Callie was about to call Sofia another time when the bell rang signaling her the arrival of the first guest.

 

“Sofia hurry up, your grandparents are here!” Callie said supposing that it was her parents since they were always the first to come. She opened the door and she tried as hard as she could to hide the surprise on her face. The person behind the door wasn’t at all who she expected to be but she shouldn’t be surprised. “Arizona." she greeted and the blonde only waved with a small smile. Callie could see that she was nervous and uncomfortable. She invited the blonde inside.

 

“Am I too early?” Arizona asked once she settled the gift were Callie told her to.

 

“No, actually you are just in time.” Callie said. It was awkward. She didn’t know what to say and she was hoping that people would come soon. They haven’t seen each other since two weeks ago at the hospital where Arizona poured her heart out to her and Callie rejected her. Thinking back to the look on Arizona’s face when she told her that she had someone made Callie feel things she shouldn’t. Especially if she loved someone else.

 

“You have a nice house.” Arizona said trying to break the ice. She was still standing at the entrance not knowing where to go.

 

“Thanks. Do you want something to drink?”

 

“No thanks.” Arizona started and paused looking around the house with a little frown on her face. “Where is Sofia?” She asked unsure.

 

“Oh right! She’s upstairs. I’m gonna get her.” Callie said and started running to the stairs before stopping and turning towards Arizona. “if anyone rings the bell could you open the door please?”

 

“Yeah… sure.” With that Arizona was left alone standing awkwardly in her ex’s house.

 

It wasn’t long before the bell rang. Arizona hesitated before walking to the door and opening it.

 

There before her stood the Torres’s, all three of them. At first they were all too surprised to react. Carlos was the first to snap out of it and immediately lunged at Arizona. He grabbed her by the collar and slammed her on the wall. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt Arizona but it didn’t stop her from being shocked and scared. She was looking at him with big wide eyes her breath suck in her throat.

 

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you right now?” He said with rage in his eyes. Lucia and Aria were too shocked by Arizona’s appearance and Carlos outburst to do anything but watch with their jaws on the floor.

 

“I… uh…”

 

“She’s almost do- OH MY GOD? DAD!” Callie was just coming down the stairs and informing Arizona that Sofia was done and wouldn’t be long when she saw her father practically chocking her. She ran to them and separated her father from Arizona. “What the hell dad?!” She said while rubbing the blonde’s back.

 

Arizona bent at the waist taking deep breaths and coughing.

 

“What is she doing here?” Carlos asked his daughter. “How can you let her back after all she has done?”

 

“She is here because it is Sofia’s birthday and she is her daughter! Everything that happened is between me and her!” Callie said yelling at her father. Lucia and Aria were still silent at Carlos side.

 

“But she hurt you!” Carlos replied dumfounded by his daughter behavior.

 

“Yes she hurt ME, not you. This is not the time nor the place to talk about this and it is certainly not a reason to attack her! What were you thinking?” She turned to Arizona looking the blonde over.  “Are you ok?” She asked unconsciously bringing her hand to Arizona’s neck to check if she had any injuries. She felt the blonde tense before she relaxed again and nodded her head signaling her that she was fine.

 

“I’m fine, more shaken up than injured.” She said “It’s nice to see you again Mr. Torres.” She then added with a small smile.

 

Carlos was about to answer when they all heard little feet tumbling down the stairs. Sofia came running in with a big smile on her face. As soon as she saw Arizona she stopped dead in her tracks suddenly shy and unsure of what she should do.

Arizona had a big smile on her face and took a few steps closer to Sofia. “Hey.” She simply said.

 

“Hello.” Sofia answered making Arizona chuckle.

 

“Remember me?” Arizona asked crouching in front of Sofia.

 

Sofia nodded. “Yes, you are my friend I met at the hospital, Arizona.”

 

“That’s right and do you remember what you asked me at the hospital?”

 

Everyone was intently watching the interaction afraid that if they blocked they would miss something important.

“I asked if you could be my other mommy but you said no because you were broken and didn’t remember.” Sofia said sadly remembering.

 

Arizona had a sad smile on her face before she brought her hand to Sofia’s cheek. "Well guess what?” she asked the little girl. “I’m all fixed now and I remember everything!” She told the little girl excitedly “I remember something very important.”

 

“What?” Sofia asked impatiently.

 

“Well” Arizona chuckled. “I remember that I have a daughter. She is little like you…” Arizona stopped and laughed at the look on Sofia’s face, clearly unhappy with being called little. “She has blond her like me and brown eyes like her other mommy.” Arizona finished looking at Sofia and waiting for the realization to came across her face. When it does it is the most beautiful thing Arizona has ever seen in her entire life. The pure joy written all over Sofia’s face was the purest thing Arizona ever had the change to cause and she couldn’t have been happier if she tried.

 

“That’s me!” Sofia yelled jumping up and down. Arizona nodded with a smile as big as Sofia’s before the little girl couldn’t contain her joy anymore and tackled Arizona in a strong hug.

The other people present in the room fondly watch the interaction. Even if the Torres’s were mad at Arizona they couldn’t help but feel grateful to Arizona for making Sofia’s special day even more special.

Callie felt a tear run down her cheek and she quickly wiped it. Not wanting anyone to see how effected she was by the scene. In this moment she couldn’t help but not regret her decision to allow Arizona in Sofia’s life.

Soon after people started coming and the party could finally start.  Even Kate came saying that even if she was mad at Callie she wouldn’t deprive Sofia of a gift for her birthday.

Throughout the day Sofia kept introducing Arizona as her mother to all the people. At first Arizona was uncomfortable especially when the adults looked at her weirdly but then she got used to it. Sofia kept telling people that her mother was in the army saving people and that she came back especially for her.

Even if it wasn’t the truth Arizona rolled with it and it allowed her to talk to people and not be secluded in a corner.

 

* * *

 

_Arizona Robbins:_

 

Arizona finally manage to escape the overly curious parents for a few moments of quiet. She was sat on a chair in Callie’s backyard looking at Sofia playing with her friends.

 

“Finally manage to escape the gossipers?” Arizona heard a female voice on her left. Turning her head toward the woman she looked at the redhead and smiled.

 

“I think they found another prey.” Arizona said tilting her head to the group of women around Mark making the redhead laugh.

The woman walked closer to Arizona and handed her one of the glasses she was holding before sitting next to Arizona. “Orange juice” She said matter of factly.

 

“Thanks even though I wish it was something stronger.” Arizona joked.

 

“Don’t we all?” the redhead said before taking a sip of her own glass. “I’m Kate by the way.”

 

 “Arizona, I’m So-“

 

 “Sofia’s mother, yeah I know.” Kate interrupted her.

 

 Arizona frowned before nodding “Right.” She said before looking back to Sofia playing. “Which one is yours?” She asked Kate tilting her head to the playing children.

 

 “Oh uh… I don’t have kids.” Kate said looking down making Arizona look her confused.

 

 “Oh, you’re a friend of Callie then?” Arizona asked trying to found out how the woman found herself in Sofia’s birthday if she didn’t have any kids. Looking as the woman stuttered trying to find her words, Arizona couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about the woman’s answer.

 

 “Uh, kinda… well I work as a nurse at Seattle grace but uhm… didn’t Callie tell you?”

 

 Arizona looked at Kate with a questioning eyebrow clearly unaware of what the woman was talking about.

 “Um…well that’s awkward… I’m uh Callie’s girlfriend.”

 

 

* * *

 

_ Callie Torres: _

 

“I can’t believe you let her waltz back in your life just like that.” Carlos said to his daughter trying but failing to keep his voice down.

 Callie was in the kitchen getting Sofia’s cake ready so the little girl could blow her candles. She rolled her eyes at her father who was chastising her as if she was still two and played with something she shouldn’t.

 “Dad please.” Callie said putting the candles on the cake.

 “I’m sorry I just don’t understand after all she put you through-“

 “Look I didn’t just let her come back.” Callie sighed. "Can we just talk about it later, today is Sofia’s birthday, let’s focus on that, ok?” Callie asked after ignoring her father’s attempts at making her talk.

 She lifted up her head and looked out of the window. Her eyes widened at the sight. “Shit.” She cursed under her breath. However, it was loud enough for her father to hear and follow where she was looking making him scoff.

 “Well good luck with that.” He said before exiting the kitchen and going out to join the rest of the people.

 Callie stood there frozen and unaware of her father’s departure. She was too focused on the scene in front of her. She squinted her eyes trying to make out what the woman were talking about.

She didn’t even notice that Kate was here. She thought that after what happened between them the woman wouldn’t have come but surprisingly she did and she was talking to Arizona saying god knows what to her.

 Getting out of her daze she quickly took the cake in her hands and hurried outside hoping to stop whatever conversation they were having. Luckily as soon as she stepped out in the backyard, children and adults started reuniting around Sofia where she was standing in front of a large table waiting for her mother to bring the cake.

 Looking over to where the women were talking Callie released a sigh of relieve when she saw that the spot was empty. They were no longer were talking but instead where focused on Sofia blowing her candles and opening her gifts.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. When it started getting late parents took their kids and left thanking Callie for inviting them and wishing Sofia happy birthday one last time.

 Practically all of the guests left only leaving the people close to Callie like her family, Mark, Kate and Arizona. However, it wasn’t long before her family bid their goodbye with Carlos giving Callie a prompted look and telling her to call him later. Mark and Kate were somewhere in the house probably helping Callie clean. She put the last plastic cup that she found in the garbage bag that she was holding. She went to the backyard to see if there was anything to throw away when she sees Arizona sitting on a chair with Sofia on her lap.

 Callie stopped and rested her back against the wall behind her and looked at her daughter laughing with Arizona. She stood there watching them interact for how long before She felt someone coming next to her. she didn’t need to turn her head because she recognized the woman’s perfume.

 

“She’s nice.” The redhead said to which Callie only hummed still looking at her daughter and Arizona. “Very pretty too.” Kate added making Callie turn her head toward her fast.

 

“Ka-“

 

“I’m just saying that’s all.” Kate shrugged. “You just never told me about her and from the little bits I knew I didn’t imagine her like that, kinda makes it hard to hate her.” She said with a humorless laugh.

 

Callie just looked at her not knowing what to say, what was she even supposed to say? She never told her about Arizona because it hurt too much to talk about her, and she just wanted to move on not live in the past.

 

“I’m sorry.” She finally said.

 

“Don’t be.” Kate said shaking her head. “You had you reasons.” She shrugged once again before sighing. “Sofia looks happier than ever.” She then commented tilting her head to the duo laughing in front of them. “I’m glad.” she lifted herself from the wall before standing in front of Callie . “I’m gonna go it’s getting late.” She said turning away and making her way inside the house.

 

“Wait.” Callie called grabbing Kate’s wrist with her hand preventing her from leaving. “Thank you for coming.” She wanted to ask her to stay but she knew that it would only be a waste of time for Kate, because she would say no and leave anyway. She knew the redhead still needed time before they had another conversation about their relationship. She could only hope that she would give her another chance.

 

She was surprised when Kate gave her a small smile before getting closer. Callie breath hitch when she felt the redhead’s hand on her cheek and saw her face getting closer and closer. Brown eyes drifted to Kate’s red plump lips. She waited for Kates’ lips to meet her own but frown when she felt then on her other cheek.

 

Opening her eyes, she saw Kate looking at her with a smirk. “Goodnight Callie.” She said before leaving.

 

This time Callie didn’t stop her and only smiled and then looked down trying to hide the blush on her face.

 

What she didn’t see was Arizona looking at their interaction, and her heart breaking even more than it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for still reading the story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is the seconde part of last chapter.  
> I saw in the review that some of you didn't like how Callie was treating Arizona. The thing is she's not doing it on purpose. She just needs time to trust Arizona again. The fact that Arizona came back with a perfectly good reason of why she left doesn't mean that Callie will forget that she left and all the things she went through. It won't be realist if Igor her jump in Arizona's arm as soon as Arizona told her the truth.
> 
> So, yeah just be a little more patient, things will change soon.
> 
> Oh and there's kinda smut at the end of the chapter ;)
> 
> As usualThanks to jesswilldo1 for her help.

_Arizona Robbins_ :

That night Arizona stayed at Callie's house until Sofia was put to bed. She was about to leave as soon as she saw the interaction between Callie and her girlfriend, but Sofia insisted that she stays until she's asleep. Who was Arizona to refuse her little girl? Especially when she gave her the same look Callie used to give her when she wanted something.

So Arizona ignored the heartbreak she felt every time she looked at Callie and put on a smile for her daughter.

Luckily it wasn't long before it was time for Sofia to go to bed and Arizona was more than happy to tuck her in.

"I'm happy that you came, it was the best birthday ever!" Sofia exclaimed sleepily once Arizona finished reading her the bed time story. Arizona smiled bending to kiss Sofia's forehead who immediately wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm so glad I finally got to meet you." Arizona said after being released by Sofia.

"Will I see you again Arizona?" The little girl asked.

"Of course you will." Arizona said caressing the little girl's face and making her smile. "But now you have to go to sleep, ok?"

"Goodnight." Sofia said before Arizona stood up, wishing Sofia a goodnight as well.

Arizona was startled when she turned around and saw Callie standing at the doorway, clearly having been here for a while and listened to their conversation. Arizona recovered quickly and walked past Callie letting the brunette wish Sofia a goodnight.

"You leaving blondie?" Arizona heard someone say when she reached the living room. Looking up she saw that it was Callie's friend Mark. He was sitting on the couch, a beer in hand.

"It's Arizona." She said curtly not liking the nickname at all. She barely knew the guy and he was talking to her as if they grew up together.

"Uh sorry, Arizona." He said with a charming smile making Arizona scowl at him. "How's your arm?" He then genuinely asked when he saw that Arizona wasn't about to talk to him.

Arizona relaxed a little seeing the genuine interest in the man's eyes before answering. "It's seen better days she said trying to joke which made Marks smile. "Thanks by the way for the skin graft, it looks less hideous now."

"Pfft, I was just doing my job." Mark say dismissing the thanks. There was comfortable silence before Mark broke it once again. "Do you want a beer?" He asked pointing to the beer in his hand.

"No thanks I have to go, I'm just waiting for Calliope." Mark just nodded, snickered at Arizona calling Callie 'Calliope.' He went back to watching TV while Arizona stood there awkwardly waiting for Callie to come down.

Soon enough she heard footsteps from the staircase.

"Hey, you're leaving?" Callie asked when she saw Arizona standing in front of the front door.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I have to walk." Arizona said. Truth be told she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Every time she looked at Callie, the scene she witnessed in the backyard kept replying over and over and she was tired of being tortured. She was tired of suffering. She's been in pain since she woke up in the hospital bed and she wanted things to change.

"Oh ok." Callie said walking with Arizona to the door. "Do you want me to give you lift?" The brunette asked, feeling guilty for letting Arizona walk all the way to Teddy's place.

"No thank you, I need some fresh air and beside Teddy doesn't live that far away."

Arizona opened the door and stepped out with Callie following behind. She turned around and looked a Callie. The brunette seemed nervous like she wanted to say something but didn't how. Not knowing what to say, Arizona waited patiently for Callie to talk.

"Thanks for coming today, you have no idea what it means to Sofia." Callie started.

"You don't have to thank me. I finally met my daughter and it meant the world to me too. Sofia is-she-she's perfect." Arizona said with a smile on her face popping her dimples. "You did an amazing job." She added making Callie blush.

"Yeah well character wise she's all you. She's as stubborn, sassy and smart as you." Callie said laughing and making Arizona laugh too.

"Maybe but she's as kind and as beautiful as you-" Arizona blurted out and immediately closed her mouth. She closed her eyes and cursed herself for being so stupid. "I'm- sorry-"

"That's ok." Callie dismissed the apology. "By the way Arizona, about last time-"

"Calliope… we don't have to talk about that." Arizona interrupted her. "that was stupid of me, I shouldn't have assumed that you would've waited. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Just thinking about last time made Arizona cringe.

"That's the thing Arizona, if I had known I would've waited for you, it could've been 20 years and I would've still waited for you but I didn't know and I was mad."

Without noticing it they both drifted toward each other until there was only a few inches separating them. The last words Callie uttered were barely above a whisper and if Arizona hadn't been so close she wouldn't have heard them.

Arizona brought her hand to Callie's cheek and smiled sadly at her. "Yeah… but it's too late now." Tonight wasn't the first time that she wished that things happened differently. Maybe if Callie received just one of her letters things would be so much more different and she wouldn't be this sad. She looked Callie in the eyes and she could see the same sadness. Perhaps the brunette was thinking the same thing. But like she said now it was too late, Callie moved on and was happy with someone else. "Can I- uh can I hug you?" She didn't know what came over her but she thought about how it would probably be the last time that she'll ever be this close to her Calliope, and she suddenly wanted more. She wanted to feel her body pressed against hers one last time.

To her surprise Callie didn't answer, she simply opened her arms and wrapped them around Arizona's neck. As soon as their bodies touched Arizona felt the spark that she always felt and immediately wrapped her arms Callie's torso bringing her even closer. Arizona rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder and closed her eyed trying to take everything in. She breathed the familiar smell of Callie and she was sure that if she kept her eyes closed long enough, it would feel like they were both 20 years old and everything was alright. Arizona didn't know what came over her but she couldn't control her body anymore and she found her lips being pressed against Callie's nape. She let her lips linger a little on the spot and felt the brunette shiver before she released her and took a step back.

Arizona could see the blush on the brunette's face and she knew exactly what caused it. She chose to simply ignore it and leave before she broke down in tears in front of Callie. "Goodnight Calliope." She said with her voice cracking and tears filling her eyes. She didn't give Callie the chance to answer before she turned around and left.

* * *

 _Callie Torres_ :

The minute she closed the door she released a sigh trying to get her heart beating at a normal rate.

She was over Arizona, then why her heart kept beating like a hammer every time she was close to the blonde? Why did her brain transformed into mush when she felt the blonde's body perfectly fit with her own? Why couldn't she control her feelings? So many questions and so little answers.

She went to the living room and plopped down next to Mark. Taking the beer from his hand she settled her legs over his lap and took a big gulp of the beverage. From the corner of her eye she could see Mark looking at her with a smirk plastered on his face that always managed to annoy her.

"Shut up." She warned him.

"I didn't even say anything." He said raising his hands in surrender.

"You don't need to, your face is telling me everything I need to know."

"Ok then, you know that my face is asking, what took you so long to just say goodbye to blondie?" He said with a raised eyebrow. Callie didn't respond she preferred to ignore him and pretend to be watching TV. She could still feel Mark penetrating gaze, making her feel naked. "You still love her don't you?" He then finally said making Callie choke on her beer.

"Wh-what?!" She said coughing and laughing at the same time. Mark didn't repeat himself to her, he just gave her a look as if to say 'you heard me. "No I don't, I love Kate." She responded making him scoff.

"Do you?" he asked her and added before she could answer. "Look Kate is nice and all but we both know that you've never been head over heels in love with her."

"Maybe but she's safe. I know that she won't up and leave one day without telling me and she loves me, she treats me right." Callie said trying to defend her relationship without denying the fact that she wasn't in love with Kate. She loved Kate, she really did, and it was simple with her even if it wasn't the case right now, but that was because of her, not Kate. The redhead had always been honest and wasn't afraid of communicating.

"Yeah but Arizona told you why she left-" Mark tried to say.

"Are you taking her side?!" Callie asked now angry, and stood up from the couch.

"No, I'm always on your side you know that. I'm just saying she had a good reason to leave and she tried to contact you." Mark said, he could see that Callie was getting angrier with him. What he didn't tell her was that he talked to Teddy not long ago and she told him what Arizona was like when they were together in the Marines and how her father was. It made him sad to see such great love tainted by the actions of a sick bastard and he wanted her best friend happy. He didn't want her to just settle with someone nice and pass on the love of her life. He knew very well that the universe was cruel and that you could lose your soulmate in the brink of an eye. Kate was nice but she needed to go. "Just put you in her place and think of what you would have done if it was you." With that he stood up and kissed Callie on the fore head before saying goodbye.

"Just think about it." He said just before he was out of sight.

"Ugh..." Callie groaned once he was gone and plopped back on the couch, tired of this day. Her emotions were all over the place and she was confused not knowing what to feel.

She just wanted this day to end.

* * *

_Arizona Robbins:_

When Arizona came home she was attack by her mother asking for picture of her grandchild. The only thing she wanted to do was go to sleep but instead she stayed up with her mother and Teddy talking about Sofia and showing them pictures, her mother gushing at every one of them making them laugh. Even though she was happy showing off her daughter, Arizona was tired and she couldn't be more relieved when she finally slipped under the covers of her bed. She felt all the pressure of the day leave her body and her body transforming into goo.

She thought about the day she couldn't wait to see her daughter again and about Callie.

Calliope, she looked happy, she seemed happy with Kate and the redhead seemed nice to Arizona. From the little talk they had, the redhead didn't seem malicious or anything. She just asked her how her recovery was doing and if she was happy to be back. She also told her that she was glad that Sofia finally had the other parent she always wanted to have and thanked her for making her happy. At first Arizona didn't know why she thanked her but then seeing how Kate looked at Sofia she could see that the redhead really cared about the little girl and that she really loved Callie.

She won't lie and say that knowing that someone else was making Callie happy didn't hurt because it did. It hurt so fucking much but she couldn't do anything about it. She should've know that Callie would've moved on and she was happy that Callie was happy. Her whole life she wanted Callie to be happy. Even though she always thought she'll be the one making her happy, she was glad that Kate was there to help Callie when she wasn't there.

Now the only proof that their love was ever real was the perfect little girl that they created together. Sofia made her feel things she never thought she could feel and she knew that now she couldn't live without her and that she would make everything in her power to make her the happiest little girl in the whole world.

After six years of waiting to come back to Callie and to the life she left behind, Arizona came back to something completely different. If Callie had moved on and was happy, it was maybe time for to move on too. At the thought a tear fell down Arizona's cheek that she didn't bother to wipe out. She knew it wouldn't be easy but it was the healthiest thing she could do. She couldn't spend the rest of her life pinning after someone that she couldn't have anymore.

That night, Arizona fell asleep thinking about all the wonderful years she had with Callie by her side.

Yeah, it would hard to move on.

* * *

_Arizona took a deep breath and made the ball bounce once again trying to concentrate on the shoot. Everybody around her was yelling and sheering and she closed her eyes trying to drown them out._

_It was their last game of the basketball season and she couldn't be the reason her team lost. They were playing home, both scores were the same and to add to the pressure there was only 2 seconds left to the game._

_She had already failed her first shoot, she had to succeed the second one. She turned her head to look at the crowd and searched for her. The only person who could calm her and make her feel as if she would do anything._

_When she found her, her Calliope, and their eyes lock it was as if they were the only one in the gymnasium. Callie smile at her and winked before mouthing 'I love you'. As soon as Arizona saw the words leave the brunette's mouth she felt her heart sore and felt like she was reborn. She mouthed an 'I love you too' to her girlfriend before turning back to the net._

_She took a deep breath before shooting the ball. She held her breath as she watched the ball touched the ring and turn around it a few times before it finally went inside._

_She stood there frozen as the whole gymnasium erupted in cheers. It wasn't until she felt the player of her team all jump on her and cheering that Arizona took a deep breath before joining them in the celebration._

* * *

_After congratulating the other team and celebrating with her friends_

_Oand the whole high school, Arizona found herself alone in the changing room's shower. everyone having already showered and changed she could enjoy a nice shower in peace and quiet._

_A few minutes after Arizona slipped in the shower she tensed felling a naked body pressed against hers. However, she immediately relaxed when she felt the person press kisses all over her neck and shoulder._

_"Mmm..." She moaned. "...Lucy stop, my girlfriend could see us" She said jokingly. She wasn't disappointed when the girl behind her bit her shoulder making Arizona moaned louder. "Ok, ok I'm joking." She said before turning to face her girlfriend looking her up and down and biting her bottom lip._

_"You're a jerk, you know that?" Callie asked her doing the same._

_"Yeah but I'm your jerk." Arizona said sweetly before connecting their lips in a rough and passionate kiss._

_It didn't take long before they were both groping and grinding each other. Arizona was now fully hard and her member was pressing against Callie's hip. They have done things but they never went all the way. They were waiting for the right moment._

_Lately it was getting harder and harder for Arizona to control herself. Callie was getting her mad and she found herself taking cold showers more often._

_She had to slow things down because she knew if things kept going she won't be able to stop herself. It took all she had in her to separate herself from the goddess in front of her. When she saw the look of hurt in Callie eyes, Arizona immediately brought her hand to the brunette's cheek before justifying herself._

_"You're making me crazy, Calliope." She sighed. Callie looked down at Arizona's member making it throb._

_A devilish smile came over Callie's face before she took a step closer to Arizona making her back press against the cold tile wall. "Let me take care of you baby." Callie said pressing her body against the blonde's "You earned it." She added before taking Arizona's member in her hand._

_Slowly she started stroking it up and down making Arizona release a loud moan. Callie took this opportunity to plunge her tongue in Arizona' mouth swallowing her moans._

_Callie sped her stroking while she was grinding on Arizona's leg. She adapted the stroking rhythm to her grinding. Arizona broke their kiss to attack Callie's neck._

_Arizona was on the brink of coming and she could feel that Callie was too by how loud her moans were. When Arizona's release came she bit hard on Callie's shoulder making it the loudest moan before falling over the edge too. Being under the water spray removed all evidence of their activity._

_Callie let her body fall over Arizona and both fell to the ground, their legs no longer able to maintain them._

_"Thank you baby." Arizona said peppering Callie's face with kisses. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Callie said content in Arizona's arms._


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick update. Thanks to everyone who's still reading

_Arizona Robbins, December 12th 2015:_

"Come on Teddy help me!" Arizona called when she felt the box slowly slipping out of under her arm.

A few days later Arizona started her plans to finally move on and be the best parental figure Sofia could have. Of course that started with her having a place of her own. So she first started by looking for apartments not far from the hospital, Callie's house and Sofia's school. The best apartment she found was just a few minutes from the hospital. Since the hospital was in the center of everything, she wasn't far from Sofia's school and Callie's house.

She was in such a hurry to finally have her own place and move out from Teddy's that she forgot how difficult it would be with only one functioning arm. She was about to drop the box when she felt someone catching it before it was too late. Looking up her eyes met with the grinning face of Mark.

"Hey there blond- euh Arizona." He said correcting himself when he saw the glare Arizona sent him.

"Hey Mark..." Arizona sighed "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I help my new neighbor?" He asked rhetorically before setting the box on the kitchen counter. He turned around and saw Arizona looking at him with shock written all over her face. "Teddy didn't tell you? I live just across the hall!" He said excitedly.

Arizona didn't know how she should take the new information. It wasn't that she didn't like Mark, he was ok and she could tolerate him, especially if he was Callie's best friend and Sofia's uncle. There was just something about him that reminded her of her brother and she couldn't help but think about him every time she looked at Mark.

"Teddy?" She asked curiously, his words finally registering.

"Yeah she told me you'll be moving in today so I came to see if you needed help. Which clearly you did." He said laughing. "Where's Teddy by the way?" He added looking around him.

Arizona looked at him curiously. She could feel that something was happening between the pair but didn't know what. "She probably went down to get some more boxes." Arizona replied. "Thanks by the way." She said mentioning to the box sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Pfft don't mention it, that's what neighbors are for." He said winking at Arizona before moving to help her with another box.

Maybe Mark wasn't so bad Arizona thought while Mark was rambling about how awesome it will be to live next to each other.

* * *

Arizona hung up before putting her phone in her pocket and plopping on the couch.

"So?" Barbara who was sitting next to her prompted.

"She said yes to next weekend." Arizona said with a big smile on her face. As soon as the words left her mouth, Barbara jumped on her daughter taking her in her arms. Arizona had just called Callie, asking about Sofia and if she was ok with her meeting Barbara and taking them to the ice skate park. It has started snowing a few days ago with a big drop of temperature and Arizona thought that taking Sofia ice skating would be a could activity to do together. Thankfully Callie accepted, but that she would prefer if she was with them especially since it will be the first time that Sofia would be ice skating.

Once Barbara release Arizona, the blonde could see how her mother was happy to finally meet her granddaughter. She had been bugging Arizona about it for a while now and she was glad that Callie said yes so her mother could stop asking about it.

It had been a long day for the blonde. She forgot how moving in was so tiring. She spent the whole day going up and down and lifting boxes. She unboxed a few, only the necessities and would be doing the rest another day. She only had a couch in her living room with no table, no TV. Thankfully she was working at the hospital and spent a lot of time at work, otherwise she would've been bored out of her mind.

Not long after her call with Callie ended, Teddy called it a night and left saying that she had an early morning the day after. Barbara retired to the guest bedroom where she would be staying until it would be safe for her to go back to her house. Arizona insisted that she stays living with her but the older woman was as stubborn as her daughter. Barbara told her that she wanted to go back to her house in her neighborhood where she had all her friends and habits.

Arizona found herself alone in her new living room. She stood up and went to the window. Looking out she could see the whole city including the hospital and the space needle. She stood there admiring the view for a while thinking about what her new life reserved her.

Going in her bedroom that night, Arizona found a box that had been shipped from Germany. She immediately recognized it as being her brother and her's belonging. As soon as she realized what the box contained her heart stopped and she rushed to it, hastily opening it.

On top of everything she found pictures of her, her brother and Teddy. They were all smiling, she looked through them and found one that definitely belonged to her brother. It was of him with an arm over Teddy's shoulder, he was looking at the camera with a smirk while the dirty blonde haired woman was pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Looking at the picture, Arizona could see how her brother was happy. How his eyes were sparkling. She felt that he wouldn't be here to see his child grow up, he had a long and happy life ahead of him and it was brutally taken away from him. She then felt water on her face, wiping it away she realized that silent tears had been falling down her cheeks.

She put the picture aside and kept looking through the box when she found a little sqare box. She had completely forgot about it. She picked it up and remembered that she gave it to her brother for safe keeping when she went on her first mission.

Opening it she found the ring she bought a long time ago when things weren't as complicated and everything seemed clear. She smiled at the small ring being the only thing she could afford when she still was anmed student. She looked inside the ring and remembered that she had engraved something inside wanting to make the ring unique.

She had this all planned, but she soon learned that things never go as planned. That the more you plan the more things go to shit. She closed the small box and put it back in to the bigger box.

With all these things reminding her of Callie, her resolve to move on was getting harder to keep.

That night she went to bed with the word engraved in the ring replaying over and over in her head.

'When you know, you know.'

* * *

_Arizona Robbins, December 16th 2015:_

Today was Arizona's weekly checkup. She was sitting on the exam table waiting for Derek Shepherd to come and check her arm before she could go to work. She felt her phone beep signaling her that she received a text message.

Taking it from her pocket she was surprised to see that it was a text from Callie. She quickly unlocked it and found out that it was picture of Sofia waving at the camera. She smiled at the adorableness of her daughter before looking at the text following the picture.

' **Hey, Sofia wanted to say hi before going to school**. **:)'**

Arizona couldn't stop looking at the picture and reading the text over and over. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It was still unreal for her that this perfect little creature was her daughter that she made with the only person she ever loved.

She stayed on her phone until Derek came in and examined her arm. It was healing nicely even though she still couldn't use it. He told her that he was confident that she would soon be able to have a perfectly functioning arm as if nothing ever happened.

Everything was fine until Derek started talking again and Arizona was left confused.

"Sorry we couldn't make it to Sofia's birthday, Zola caught a cold and we didn't want to risk any of the other kids catching it." Derek said while Arizona looked at him trying to think about what he was talking about. Derek soon noticed the frown on Arizona's face and chuckled. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not a clue." Arizona answered awkwardly "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I shouldn't have assumed." Derek reassured the blonde. "Zola, Meredith and I's daughter is one of Sofia's close friend, she fell sick just before Sofia's birthday which is why we couldn't make it." Derek clarified for Arizona.

At this moment, Arizona didn't know what she felt but it wasn't good. She felt like she was a bad parent for not knowing who her daughter's friends were. Thinking about it she realized that she practically knew nothing about her daughter. She was sad and hoped that things would hopefully quickly change. She was hoping that when she'll see Sofia this weekend she will learn a lot more about her little girl.

She stood up from the exam table and thanked Derek. "I'm sorry, I gotta run, but I hope Zola is doing better." She added before leaving the exam room.

On her way to Peds, Arizona realized something about how Derek talked to her. He talked to her as if she has always been a part of Sofia's life and not like a stranger who came out of nowhere. He didn't question her about why she was back now or anything he just talked to her like she was Sofia's mother.

Just thinking about being Sofia's mother brought a smile to Arizona's face that didn't leave all day.

* * *

 _Arizona Robbins,December 18th 201_ 5:

Arizona was waiting with her mother near the ice rink in the freezing cold. Callie and Sofia were late and she was starting to regret coming this early. Her mother was making her head turn asking her every two seconds when they would arrive. This day looks to be disastrous.

"Arizona!" Arizona smiled when she saw the little girl running her way and Callie trying to keep up with her and telling her to be careful running in the snow.

Arizona could see that the little girl wasn't about to stop and without thinking she crouched down in the snow and opened her arms readying the receive the small cannonball.

"Hey sweetie! I missed you." Arizona said kissing the little girl's forehead.

"I missed you too." Sofia answered making Arizona's heart swell with love.

The blonde stood up and quickly greeted Callie when she saw in the corner of her eyes her mother waiting to be introduced to her granddaughter.

"Hey Sofi?" Arizona said catching the attention of the little blonde haired girl who was busy watching people ice skating. "There's someone I want you to meet." She said bringing Sofia closer to Barbara. Sofia only looked at her curiously waiting for the older woman to be introduced. "This is my mother Barbara." Arizona started "Your grandmother." She finished with a reassuring smile. She then turned to her mother who she could see already had tear in her eyes. "Mom, this is Sofia, your granddaughter."

Barbara smile and quickly wiped her eyes before crouching down in front of Sofia. "Hello Sofia, it is very nice to meet you." She said with a big smile.

"It's nice to meet you too mam'." Sofia politely said, reciprocating Barbara's smile.

"You can call me Barbara sweetie."

Sofia looked at her strangely with a frown etched on her face before asking something neither of the three women were expecting.

"Can I call you grandma instead?" She shyly asked.

"Of course you can!" Barbara replied with a small laugh. "Oh, can I hug you?" Sofia only nodded before she had her grandmother's arms wrapped around her small figure.

* * *

Soon after all four of them went to pay for their ice skate. To say Callie and Arizona were surprised about how quickly Sofia bonded with Barbara was an understatement. Especially for Callie who knew how her daughter was usually shy around new people and took quite some time to warm up to them.

As soon as Barbara and Callie put on their ice skates, they went to the ice rink wanting to leave Arizona and Sofia a moment alone.

Arizona looked at Sofia who was still sitting on the bench long after she had put on her ice skate. She could see that the little girl was looking at the ice rink with apprehension and seeing her daughter not having fun was the last thing she wanted to see.

"Sofia?" Arizona called. "Are you ready to go?" She asked and she received a weak shake of the head from Sofia. "Are you afraid of going on the rink?" She asked and Sofia looked at her ashamed before looking down at the floor. "Hey." She called again, getting down to be at eye level with the little girl. "Do you want to know a secret?" Sofia didn't answer she only nodded yes, looking at Arizona with sad eyes. "The first time I went ice skating I was scared too." Arizona confessed which made Sofia looked at her with wide surprised eyes. "Yeah and I was a little older than you." Arizona added and laughed at Sofia's facial expression. "But guess what? Your mom helped me get pass that fear. She promised that she'll stay by my side the whole time. Once I completely let go and forgot why I was scared it was the best day of my life." Arizona finished with a smile on her face at the fond memory.

She could see that Sofia was thinking about what she told her and gave the little girl time to sort her thoughts out.

"Will you hold my hand?" She shyly asked making Arizona's heart melt at the cuteness.

"I will hold your hand and I promise I won't let go until you want me too. I won't let you down." She promised putting a lock of blonde hair behind Sofia's ear and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Ok." Sofia said before she abruptly stood up and held her hand for Arizona to take it. Arizona lifted herself from the ground and took Sofia's hand before they both made their way to the ice rink.

It turned out to also be Sofia's best day.

* * *

" _Come on Arizona! Don't be a wimp!" A twelve years old Callie called from the ice rink where she was skating in circles._

_They were on a school break for the holiday and Carlos decided to take his family to New York for the weekend. Since the girls were practically inseparable, he had invited Arizona to join them. They were at the central park ice rink but Arizona who was usually fearless found herself too scared to follow Callie._

_She found herself frozen on the side of the rink holding tightly to the railing. She was too scare to hear Callie calling her. She was regretting agreeing to come with Callie. She closed her eyes trying to get over it but instead of helping it only made things worse. She could feel herself starting to have a panic attack when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"Arizona?" She heard the concern voice calling her. She opened her eyes and was met with the brown orbs of Callie full of concern. "Are you ok?" The brunette asked and Arizona quickly shook her head._

_"I'm- s-scared…" She managed to stutter out her eyes still locked on Callie's. She felt Callie's hand on her shoulder slide down her arm and reach her hand before grabbing it and intertwining their fingers._

_"Do you trust me?" The brunette asked and Arizona only nodded her head. Callie smile before moving her other hand to grab Arizona's that was still holding the railing in a death grip. Arizona resisted a little before letting go and letting Callie lead her away._

_"Just trust me." Callie said in a soothing voice when she felt Arizona starting to panic again. "I got you, ok?" She said moving away from the railing. "I won't let you fall ok? You don't have to be scared Arizona. The worse that can happen is you falling on your butt but I won't let that happen." Callie said reassuring her friend and taking more speed._

_Callie could see that her words were getting through Arizona and the blonde seemed the relaxed the more they were skating._

_"Ok now I will let go of one of your hands and you will try to slide your feet like mine." Callie said after a while, when she felt that Arizona was ready for the next step._

_They stayed like that for a while, skating while holding hands, until Arizona was comfortable enough to completely let go of Callie. However, the brunette never left her side, reassuring her every step of the way._

_In the end what looked to be an awful experience ended as the best experience Arizona ever had the chance to share with Callie. She was glade that Callie was her best friend, she could have asked for a better one. She was the only person able to calm and reassure her._

_She knew that she would remember this day for the rest of her life._


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy thanksgiving to anyone who celebrated it.
> 
> I would like to apologize for the very very long wait, I have no excuse besides that life happened and i didn't find time to write.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter, things are starting to move even though this chapter is kind of a filler for the next.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who keeps reading my story and know that I appreciate you!
> 
> don't worry this story will be finished
> 
> Thanks to my friend, jesswilldo1 for editing this chapter, she's the best.

 

 

_ Callie Torres, December 18th 2015: _

 

Callie was skating with Barbara next to her but still kept a concern eye thrown at Arizona and Sofia’s way.

 

“She's really beautiful Callie.” Barbara said getting Callie’s attention. They both looked at Sofia at the same time,a fond smile on their face.

 

“She is, thank you.” Callie said. She hasn’t talked to Barbara since she blew up at her. She still felt bad about it and tried to find a way to apologize.  “I wanted to apologize for my behavior the last time we talked. All my life you always have been nice to me and I felt like you were a second mother to me. I should’ve at least gave you the benefit of the doubt.” Callie said looking down ashamed.

 

“Calliope…” Barbara gently said putting her hand on Callie’s arm, she waited until Callie looked at her before continuing. "You have nothing to apologize for, if someone needs to apologize it's me." She started, she took a deep breath before continuing. "When Arizona told me that you both broke up, I felt like something wasn’t right and I should’ve pushed her to tell me the truth, instead I trusted someone who beat me and then said that he loved me. You are like a second daughter to me and even if you and Arizona broke up I should’ve tried to contact you, to at least make sure that you were ok." When Barbara finished she had tears in her eyes and when she looked at Callie she could see that the brunette was too.

 

Callie stopped skating making Barbara stop with her. She wiped the tear that fell before looking at Barbara in the eyes. "Look what happened, its in the past now and I worked so hard to forget about it that I just want to keep moving on. I forgive you and I want you to be in my life as well as in Sofia’s." Callie said taking the older woman in her arms. She felt Barbara choke on a sob and squeezed tighter.

 

They stood there for a few moments, waiting for Barbara to calm to down before Callie release Barbara from the hug and took a step back to look at the woman in the face.

 

Callie was about to say something when she heard someone behind her calling her name and telling her to watch out. She barely had the time to turn around toward the source of the voice when she felt something collide with her and her breath left her lungs. She closed her eyes tight bracing herself for the fall.

 

Everything happened so fast that when she opened her eyes, she was laying on the cold ice. Looking up her breath itched in her throat when she was met with the bluest pair of eyes she ever had the chance to see. It was the same eyes she had been looking at since she was little, the same eyes that made her feel weak in the knees. The same eyes that when they looked at her made her feel like the most important person in the world, that made her feel like she could do anything. It was also the same eyes that hunted her in her sleep for the last six years. The same eyes that woke her up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat.

She didn’t know how long she had been looking at Arizona’s eyes, but she was pretty sure it longer than normally appropriate. Without even thinking her eyes drifted down to Arizona lips and as if her body had a mine of its own she felt herself biting her bottom lip. With her eyes fixed on the blonde’s lips she didn’t miss when Arizona’s tongue peaked out to swipe across her pulpous lips.

 

She tried to look away, she really did, but it felt like she was compelled to look at the blonde’s lip. Callie found herself being transported to when she was young and shared her first kiss with Arizona. It has been so long since she last felt Arizona’s lips on hers and she was so close. It would be so easy to just lean in and finally connect their lips.

 

Then out of nowhere Arizona started to lean down and Callie’s heart was about to beat out of her chest. She didn’t know what to do and instinctively her eyes closed and she tried to get ready for her lips to be in contact with Arizona’s. However, she never felt Arizona’s lips touched hers. Instead she heard someone clear their throat and immediately both girls looked up to find Barbara looking at them with a smirk on her face.

 

"Are you ok my dears?" She asked them with a smile.

 

Hearing Barbara’s voice made both women feel like a bucket of cold water was poured on them. The position they were in and everything. 

 

Immediately, Arizona sprung up to her feet as if she had been burned by touching Callie. The brunette soon followed after her. Looking up, Callie could see Barbara and Arizona shared some looks but she didn’t have the time to comment on them that Sofia joined them, out of breath and laughing hard at her mothers.  

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon skating and avoiding each other’s gaze. The feelings they felt when they were so close hard to forget.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Arizona Robbins, December 21th 2015: _

 

Arizona barely arrived at the hospital when she was attacked by interns, asking to be with her. She had been paged early with a 911, she didn’t even had time to order a coffee, everything indicated that today will be a very long day.

 

She chose two interns randomly and sent the others away. The day just started and she was already tired.

 

Since the day at the patinoire, Arizona hadn’t seen Callie nor Sofia. She had texted the brunette to ask about the little girl and to just check on them. However she noticed how Callie seemed distant even through text. When they collided it was like something between them shifted and they didn’t want to acknowledge it which explained the awkward limbo they now were in.

 

“Dr Robbins?” Someone said behind her.

 

“What?” she said more harshly than she should to someone who didn’t do anything to her.

 

Turning around she was surprised to see Kate looking at her. She relaxed and cleared her throat before addressing the redhead. “I’m sorry, I thought it was the annoying interns again.” She apologized. “Can I help you?”

 

“Actually im the one who needs to help you.” Arizona looked at her confused before the redhead explained herself. “I was assigned as your nurse for the day. You have a patient waiting for a consult.”  Kate finished and handed Arizona the patient’s chart.

 

“Ok then let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Arizona found herself completely spend having run around the whole day from patient to patient. She was thankful to have Kate by her side, at first she was scarred that working with her would be awkward but the redhead prove herself to be very helpful and professional. It didn’t hurt either that she was really good with children and kinda reminded Arizona of herself.

 

Finally coming home, she wasn’t surprised to find her mother in the kitchen making dinner. She went to treat her and kissed her on the forehead before going to the fridge to grab something to drink.

 

"How was your day honey?" Barbara asked her daughter stirring whatever she was making in the pot.

 

"Exhausting!" The blonde exclaimed sitting on a bar stool.

 

Barbara just hummed and continued her task. They stayed like that in silence, both in their thoughts until Barbara remembered something and broke the peaceful silence.

 

"Callie called today." Barbara said and she immediately got Arizona’s attention who looked up so fast her neck almost snapped.

 

"What? Why?" Arizona said surprised that Callie called her mom instead of her.

 

"She invited us and Teddy to dinner at her house on Christmas Eve."

 

Arizona looked at her mom with surprise written all over her face. She couldn’t believe it. If Callie invited them it meant that she wasn’t that mad at her for what happened at the patinoire, right?

 

"Really?" The blonde asked and when her mother nodded yes, a big smile spread across her face. "tTis is awesome!" She said jumping up from the stool and ran to kiss Barbara on the cheek before going to her room.

 

 

* * *

 

_December, 24th 2015:_

 

Surprisingly, Arizona found herself liking more and more Kate and they became quite good friends over the few days that they worked together.

 

It was early afternoon when Arizona finally finished with a patient and decided to grab late lunch. She made her way to the hospital cafeteria until she heard her name being called. She turned around to find Kate running after her.

 

"Hey, Dr. Robbins." The red head said and Arizona sighed before talking.

 

"How many do I have to tell you, it's Arizona."

 

"Sorry, are you going to get lunch dr- urhm Arizona?" The redhead pointed to the cafeteria behind Arizona.

 

"As a matter of yes I am."

 

"Do you mind if I join you? I hate eating alone it reminds me of high school." Kate said with a look of disgust on her face.

 

"Yes of course!" Arizona replied. "I dont like eating alone too but that because I never had to, Calliope was always there." Once the word left her mouth Arizona froze remembering who she was talking to. Her eyes went wild and she turned to Kate ready to apologize when the redhead stopped her by shaking her head and rising her hand.

 

"Don’t worry it’s fine." Kate just said before walking to the cafeteria leaving Arizona behind.

 

They were seated at a table just the two of them. Kate was talking about the patients Arizona had for the day when Arizona couldn’t take more of it and cut the redhead off.

 

"Kate, can we please talk about something else?" Arizona asked before potting a small carrot in her mouth. "It’s just that we are on a break and I just want to rest and eat and talk about anything else but work." She explained.

 

"Of course, I’m sorry. What do you want to talk about?"

 

Arizona didn’t say anything tryout to think about a subject that wasn’t about work when suddenly she remembered what was happening tonight and her eyes lit up.

 

"Are you exited for tonight’s dinner?" She asked the redhead. "Because I can’t wait!" She then exclaimed. However her joy quickly vanished when she noticed that Kate wasn’t sharing her enthusiasm. "What’s wrong?"

 

"I don’t think I’ll be coming." As soon as the words left the redhead’s mouth, Arizona looked at her as if she had three heads.

 

"What? Why??" Arizona was hoping that she would come. She genuinely liked Kate and the fact that she was there next to Calliope would help her realize that the brunette isn’t hers anymore and that she found someone better. It kind of was like a bitter sweet feeling, on one hand she liked Kate because she was nice and everything Callie deserved but on the other hand she disliked her for it and she liked or disliked her depending on the days.

 

Since today she was in a festive mood she liked Kate and she wanted her to be there and hopefully with her there Carlos would be focused on scaring his daughter’s current girlfriend and not her ex.

 

However, when the next words came out of Kate’s mouth, Arizona’s hope of being free of Carlos wrath tonight vanished.

 

"Callie and I, aren’t in a good place right now and I think it would be better if I didn’t come. Besides it’s your first Christmas with Sofia and I wouldn’t want to ruin it with my presence."

 

Arizona’s heart broke for the redhead. She could see that she really loved Sofia and Callie and that she was hurting. Even though she wanted Callie back she wasn’t a monster to break someone else’s heart. The last time she saw Sofia, the little girl told her how she didn’t like Kate because she thought she was taking her place. She seen how Sofia ignored her during her birthday party whenever Kate went to her.

 

"I’m sorry about whats goin on between you and Callio- uhm- Callie. I’m sure everything is going to get better. You love her and she loves you." Arizona said and Kate scoffed at the last part making Arizona look at her questioningly.

 

"i think she loves you more." Kate started and Arizona was about to contradict her when the redhead lifted her hands telling her to let her finish. "I always knew it, since we started dating and I was ok with it, I was ok with loving her more than she ever will love me. But that was before, when I thought you wouldn’t come back. When I thought you left her, and now you’re back and you have a perfectly good reason for leaving because I would have done the same. So now I’m not so sure if im ok with me loving her more than she does. I don't want to be the one standing between her great love. She deserves better and I think I do too."

 

By the time Kate finished talking Arizona was looking at her dumbfounded with her jaw on the floor.

 

"Besides, I can’t even win against you, you’re perfect" Kate added jokingly.

 

However, Arizona didn’t know what to say. She felt guilty, the last thing she wanted was for people to hurt because of her. She knew if Callie and Kate broke up it would be her fault and the brunette would hate her for it and that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

 

Arizona laughed when she thought about how ironic the situation was. "I was thinking exactly the same thing." They both laughed.  "Listen, I might not be the right person for it but if you need anyone to talk to, about anything, I’m here, don’t hesitate."

 

"Thanks I really appreciate it." Kate said before jokingly adding. "You really make it hard for someone to hate you!"

 

"Trust me I know what you mean."

 

* * *

 

"I think blondie found herself a new friend, and she’s a redhead." Mark commented from the other side of the cafeteria. He was sitting in front of Callie munching on an apple.

 

"Don't call her- what?" Callie suddenly said when she finally registered what her friend had said.

 

Mark didn’t say anything else, he just pointed his apple toward the table were Arizona and Kate were sitting eating and laughing.

 

Callie didn’t say anything she just kept looking at the women.

 

"You my friend are screwed."

 

Callie just turned around and groaned before putting her head in her hands.

 

She was indeed screwed.

 

* * *

 

 

Arizona was trying to be as fast as she could. She was running late and didn’t have the time to go home to get ready. Thankfully she thought that something like that might happen so she took what she needed to get ready at the hospital.

 

She just finished getting ready when her mother called her telling her that she arrived at Callie’s with Teddy.

 

That was fifteen minutes ago. She realized she forgot to update her patients charts before going.

 

She was now walking, fast, in the dark parking lot of the hospital. She was fishing for her car keys from her bag and when she lifted her head toward her car she noticed a figure standing next to it. Chills ran down her spine, this situation was too familiar to her liking. Her body froze when she heard the voice of the person she wished to forget.

 

"Arizona…"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so here's the first chapter, let me know what you think, if you like it or not.
> 
> I'm going away tomorrow and I wont have wifi so I wont be able to update until August 20th. The next chapter is already written I just need to edit it. I'll try to post it as soon as I'm back.


End file.
